Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: dengan teigu INCURSIO dan teknik SHINOBI yang dimilikinya serta Seorang Uchiha Madara yang akan membantunya, mampukah seorang Uzumaki Naruto membuat perdamaian didimensi barunya... keep calm and love japan :*
1. Chapter Story perbaikan 1

Chapter one new life

:sore hari Digubuk arah barat daya dari hutan kematian ada pemuda bersurai kuning yg sedang mengambil potongan2 kain baju yg sudah kering,,jika diperhatikan lebih teliti maka anda akan menemukan robekan2 kecil dipakaian pemuda tersebut maupun yg di jemur,,pedih memang kehidupan uzumaki naruto nama pemuda tersebut,setelah berhasil menyegel kaguya serta menanggung efek dari segel bulan&amp;matahari dan menyaksikan sendiri sahabat yg dianggapnya saudara mengorbankan diri melindungi naruto dari serangan terakhir kaguya,,,akan tetapi apa yg ia dapat setelah bersusah payah merebut kedamaian hanyalah balasan yg mengingatkan dia pada kenangan pahit saat ia masih kecil,,cinta,gelar hokage,diakui...semua hilang bagai debu yg tertiup angin'' itu berawal pada saat sakura wanita yg ia cintai menuduh ia membunuh sasuke serta mengambil seluruh cakra kaguya sebelum tersegel dengan seluruh tuduhan itu akhirnya ia diusir dari desa dan tidak diterima didesa manapun'''haa~ah hanya desahan yg narto keluarkan

malam harinya naruto yg lagi melepas bajunya memperlihatkan badan yg agak kurus serta tato segel dibagian dadanya itu,,kemudian naruto mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi ...beberapa saat kemudian naruto keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya serta rambut yg agak basah dan berjalan kelemari tua untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk tidur,,

,dialam mimpi naruto ''naruto''panggil sosok bercahaya...eh! Siapa? Tanya naruto yg terlihat kebingungan, aku penciptamu naruto" ujar sosok tersebut...HeE-EH kaget naruto" berarti engkau kami?kami sama? "Ya' jawab sosok aku mempunyai tugas untukmu 'untuk mencari kedamaian disuatu dimensi yg sudah menganggap "aku" mati pada saat great war didimensi itu''jadi apakah kau siap?tanya kami,,mencari perdamaian ya...kata naruto sambil menunduk mengingat seluruh warga shinobi yg memperlakukanya setelah naruto bersusah payah mewujudkan perdamaian dan juga usia naruto yg sudah tidak lama lagi karena efek dari segel

Bulan&amp;matahari...tenang saja naruto didimensi yg akan kau tempati itu carilah perdamaian yg abadi dan pengakuan serta cinta yg kau impikan''jangan selalu melihat masa lalu,lihatlah terus yg ada didepanmu kata sosok bercahaya tersebut..naruto sedikit tersentak kemudian menunduk"tetapi kami-sama" usia q sudah tidak lama lagi karena efek dari segel yg kugunakan untuk menyegel kaguya' kata naruo sambil memperlihatkan tanda segel yg ada di dadanya itu..tenang saja naru didimensi yg akan kau tempati ini kau akan seperti terlahir kembali kecuali kekuatan serta ingatanmu akan tetap ada,jadi bagaimana apakah naru siap?tanya sosok tersebut.,perlahan naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sosok bercahaya tersebut beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mengucapkan kalimat "iya"..baiklah bersiaplah naru,setelah ini bangunlah dan kau akan langsung terhisap lubang dimensi yg akan mengirimmu ke dimensi yg akan kau tempati nanti ucap sosok bercahaya tersebut kemudian menghilang..

:"Beberapa menit kemudian" haaah!ucap naruto yg memimpikan kejadian aneh dimimpinya barusan"hah~~ternyata hanya mimpi kata naruto yg terduduk dikasurnya secara tiba2 diatas kepala naruto terbuka lubang dimensi dan langsung menarik naruto tanpa persiapan sama sekali."UAHHH!TERNYATA MIMPI ITU BENAR AAAA!teriak naruto didetik2 sebelum naruto tertarik"ANEW DIMENSION:=UGH!It-ai kata naruto yg terjatuh menimpa meja disuatu ruangan bernuansa eropa,are?dimana ini?tanya naruto entah pada siapa,tiba2 dari belakang'naruto merasakan killing intens yg menguar dan pekat,dengan gerakan leher patah2 naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah yg telanjang bulat dengan badan agak basah yg sepertinya habis mandi..are...are...?ucap naruto 'BLANK' dan perlahan ada sungai mimisan yg mengalir dari hidung naruto...AKYAAA!DASAR DUREN HENTAI!BAKA!teriak rias sambil menembakan power of dustruction...UWAA!MATTEE kUDASAII!Teriak naruto

DDUUAAR!suara ledakan yg sampai membangunkan raja neptunus#PLAK ABAIKAN,yg dengan telak mengenai naruto sampai membuat pemuda bersurai

kuning tersebut pingsan dipojok ruangan yg sedikit hangus terbakar,,h

e-ei Kau tak apa! Panggil wanita tersebut yg sepertinya tidak sadar

menembakan power of destruction sampai membuat pemuda itu pingsan,karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda tersebut akhirnya sang wanita

tersebut mengangkat(nyeret)pemuda tersebut kemudian diletakkan(dijatuhkan kesofa)di sofa dan kemudian perempuan tersebut beranjak kesofa yg ada diseberang pemuda tersebut...beberapa puluh menit kemudian,,UG-gh ucap pemuda bersurai kuning aka naruto bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yg masih pusing karena terhantam tembok pada saat terlempar tadi,,,sudah sadar hah?tanya wanita bersurai merah yg ada diseberang pemuda tersebut. Hah...ya ucap naruto masih menunduk belum melihat lawan bicaranya...kenapa kau bisa disini "ero duren" ucap wanita tersebut sambil blushing tipis

Aku disini gara2 tertarik kedalam portal yg seenaknya muncul 'Dan APA-APAN DENGAN KALIMAT ERO DUREN HAH!? Tanya naruto kesal karena dipanggil duren dan ero padahal semua ini bukan salahnya"panggilan itu memang pantas untuk mu karena telah mengintip wanita mandi huh!kata wanita bersurai merah itu sambil buang muka...haH?mengintip mu?ulang naruto'' ya jawab siwanita bersurai merah""tidak2 aku tidak mengintipmu kok,ya meskipun kamu memiliki body yg indah sih kata naruto yg kata2 terakhirnya hanya seperti bisikan namun masih didengar oleh wanita tersebut..b'enar-kah ucap wanita tersebut agak terbata dan blushing" y-ya ucap naruto...dan kenapa kamu bisa disini? ucap wanita tersebut

yg sudah kembali kemode seriusnya"ohh aku disini karena aku terjatuh dari portal yg membawaku kedimensi ini ucap naruto"kamu dari dimensi lain?ucap wanita tersebut..ya jawab naruto..

memang sulit dipercaya tetapi melihat kejadian dari awal serta respon mu aku percaya kok''jadi apakah ada yg bisa aku bantu?mengingat kamu baru didimensi ini' ucap wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah….ya sebenarnya ada ee-nona?ucap naruto,,''rias,rias gremory dan kamu?oh aku uzumaki naruto ,yoroshiku onegaishimasu ucap naruto sambil tersenyum ramah…jadi apa yg bisa kubantu naruto-san? Tanya rias

sebenarnya karena aku baru didunia ini jadi aku belum mempunyai pekerjaan dan belum mengetahui apa2 tentang didunia ini,jadi apakah aku bisa melamar pekerjaan diclub ini?apa saja akan ku kerjakan'menjadi pelayan,pengawal ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu dihadapan rias..''baiklah jika mau bekerja disini naruto-san Cuma membersihkan ruangan ini jika kotor,,gampangkan,dan kalo naruto-san tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal,naruto-san bisa tinggal disalah satu ruangan diclub ini kecuali kamar itu,karena itu kamar q dan juga naruto-san akan kudaftarkan ke akademi kuoh dalam beberapa hari kedepan ucap rias…

WAHH!selain cantik dan mempunyai rambut yg indah kau juga punya hati yg mulai ya ucap naruto sambil sujud2 geje dihadapan rias,,sedangkan rias yg dipuji hanya bisa blushing"benarkah kalau aku mempunyai rambut yg indah dan cantik"ucap rias

Ya jawab naruto mantab…..b-b-aiklah n-naruto-san aku kekamar dulu jaane ucap rias kemudian lari terbirit2 kekamarnya…..

Bye'jwab naruto kemudian berjalan kekamarnya….

TBC

HAI….INI PERBAIKAN DARI FICT NEW LIFE UZUMAKI NARUTO…


	2. Chapter 2

pagi hari yg damai dan tentram diclub penelitian ilmu gaibakan tidak akan berlangsung lama karena sekarang terlihatlah pemeran utama kita "uzumaki naruto"dengan wajah sayu dan boxer yg teronggok dibawah lantai serta junior yg dengan gagah menantang langit berdiri dalam keadaan "MAX",memandang seorang wanita bersurai merah yg berada 3meter didepanya yg dalam keadaan telanjang serta kucuran shower yg masih menyala memberi efek pada kulitnya mengkilat erotis serta uap2 air panas membuat suasana makin hot"heh?naruto hanya ber"heh"ria dengan pemandangan didepanya,namun beberapa detik kemudian iris safir itu melebar serta darah yg keluar dari hidungnya menyamai kecepatan hariashin "kuroi no senko" dan didalam pemikiran naruto sekarang terbayang jiraya yg tertawa terbahak2 menertawakanya"sedangkan wanita yg menjadi objek tatapan pemuda tersebut wajahnya sudah merah padam serta ditangannya telah terkumpul energi merah yg besarnya dua kali lipat dari yg kemarin...naruto yg baru '''Sadar bahwa hidupnya didimensi baru ini akan segera berakhir"naruto dengan kemampuan ninjanya langsung menaikkan boxernya dan sunshin keluar ruangan"Detik berikutnya terdengar suara ledakan serta tembok yg hancur...hah~~~desah naruto dan bersandar disofa yg ada club penelitian ilmu gaib''beberapa menit kemudian wanita bersurai merah(rias) keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah merona serta menatap sebal naruto".kenapa kamu mengintip lagi hah!?tanya rias marah.e_eeto?begini rias'sebenarnya aku gk ngintip'tadi pas bangun pagi2 aku kebelet buang air kecil dan langsung masuk ketoilet tanpa mengetuk dulu'jadi gomen-gomen rias'"ucap naruto menyesal,'ya'Ya' ucap rias'"arigato rias"kata naruto,kalo begitu aku mau mandi dulu" ya sana sudah'balas rias...T-tunggu dulu naruto!hey!panggil rias,tapi terlambat karena naruto keburu masuk kekamar mandi...hah biarlah"pasrah rias.

dikamar mandi naruto yg sudah telanjang dalam keadaan basah tiba2 merinding merasakan hawa seperti predator Yg akan memangsanya"dengan segera naruto menoleh dan detik berikutnya mata safir itu melebar serta rahangnya jatuh kebawah karena melihat satu batalyon ibu&amp;remaja berkumpul dilubang bekas diledakan oleh rias serta tatapan nafsu dari para penonton adegan absrud tersebut"naruto yg sudah sadar dari koma dadakanya tersebut segera menutupi sang junior yg menjadi titik fokus dari pandangan penonton tersebut,ibu&amp;remaja yg sudah tidak tahan karena melihat tubuh naruto dengan segera menerjang naruto ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban atas kehorney'anya",

1detik

2

3

4

5

UWAAH!UOOHH!hanya teriakan naruto yg terdengar diseluruh ruangan club serta cekikikan rias karena nasib naruto yg apes...naruto yg baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk sobek2 yg melilit pinggangnya serta bercak bercak merah menghiasi tubunya terutama leher' berjalan gontai kearah kamarnya" setelah berganti pakaian" naruto sekarang duduk disofa dan rias yg berada disebrangnya menatap naruto sambil merona", naruto yg dari tadi Terus dipandangi sedikit merasa risih dan bertanya ada apa rias?tanya naruto sambil menatap balik rias ""rias yg ketahuan dari tadi menatap naruto malah menjadi tergagap serta wajahnya yg merah padam" eng-gak kok,lagian siapa juga yg ngeliatin kamu,kepedean kali" kata rias sambil buang muka...oh'maaf kalo gitu" kata naruto,'tiba2 terdengar bunyi ketokan pintu diruang club tersebut' biar aku saja yg membuka rias' ucap naruto sambil beranjak menuju pintu,,oke' balas rias"CKLEK- bunyi pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan seorang remaja bersurai coklat serta satu lagi pemuda bersurai pirang yg menatap naruto dengan arti tatapan yg berbeda2"ada perlu apa ya?tanya naruto" SEHARUSNYA AKU YG BERTANYA KEPADAMU!KARENA ADA DIRUANGAN BOUCHOU PAGI2"teriak remaja bersurai coklat tersebut dengan tatapan cemburu stadium akhir" tenang issei ' ucap pemuda yg berada disampingnya..aku?ucap naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri" aku pelayan rias gremory kata naruto mantap serta sedikit Sweatdrop dengan tatapan remaja bersurai coklat tersebut...oh!issei"tumben datangnya pagi2 sekali' ucap rias yg baru keluar dari ruang tengah club tersebut" b-bochou! Kaget issei' " ya" balas rias,, benerkah bahwa dia! Sambil menunjuk "naruto" adalah pelayanmu' tanya issei sambil memberi glare terbaik kepada naruto" itu benar issie 'bahwa naruto-san adalah pelayanku yg baru" kata rias sambil tersenyum''UAPHA!TIDAAAAAK!ada lagi pria tampan selain kiba" teriak nista issei dan air mata anime yg menghiasi wajah pemuda tersebut" tenang "issei" tenang kata pemuda disebelah issie atau yg kita kenal kiba dengan tersenyum,,sedangkan naruto hanya sweatdrop dengan pemuda yg baru ia temui beberapa saat yg lalu tersebut"" tenanglah issei' lebih baik sekarang kita masuk dari pada kia disini kedingingan kata rias yg mengajak semuanya masuk karena suhu dipagi hari yg tergolong dingin""baiklah naruto,issei dan kiba kalian bisa berkenalan supaya bisa akrab antar keluargaku ucap rias' rama...

Siang harinya naruto yg sekarang sedang berjalan mengelilingi kota kuoh untuk mencari informasi serta pekerjaan"supaya tidak menyusahkan rias lagi..." naruto yg sedang melewati taman melihat gadis kecil duduk dibangku taman sambil termenung" naruto yg mengerti arti tatapan tersebut dengan perlahan serta hati2 karena takut membuat gadis tersebut kaget,,,hai" ucap naruto' namun tak mendapat respon apapun'' hoi" ucap naruto sambil melambai2kan tangan didepan wajah gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut akhirnya sadar dan segera menatap naruto kemudian tersenyum ramah" ya ada apa' balas gadis tersebut" namun naruto tahu bahwa senyum itu sama persis dengan senyum palsu yg sering digunakan sai" namun naruto masih belum mau mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan mengenai perihal gadis tersebut murung karena masih terlalu awal dan juga mereka masih baru bertemu beberapa saat yg lalu" apakah kamu mempunyai masalah?tanya naruto" si gadis agak tersentak dan kemudian tertunduk lesu' memang kenapa?jawab gadis Tersebut" dari tatapanmu serta senyum palsu yg kamu tunjukan kepadaku tadi sudah cukup memberikan bukti bahwa kamu lagi ada masalah" ya kan" selidik naruto.""mata gadis tersebut mulai berkaca2 serta badanya bergetar dan langsung mendekap naruto" ya hiks-hiks-onichan~maafkan kalau tadi mitlet memberikan senyum palsu" ucap gadis bertubuh loli tersebut didekapan naruto sambil terisak...ya mitlet-chan tenang aja "onichan' akan selalu menemani mitlet kalau lagi sedih 'oke' ucap naruto" o-Oke onichan -hiks!kata mitlet masih terisak..=0Adan kenapa mitlet bisa sedih?tanya naruto penasaran karena dari tadi mitlet hanya menangis terus,"" itu karena ryarne-nee serta kalawarner-nee telah terbunuh pada saat membangkang dari perintah azazel-sama" ucap mitlet sambil menunduk" memangnya mitlet serta neesan mitlet dari ras apa?Serta siapa yg membunuh neesan mitlet? tanya naruto" mitlet serta nesaan mitlet dari ras malikat jatuh dan yg membunuh "neesan" mitlet gk tau onichan" ucap mitlet.,,

Begitu ya" kata naruto sambil mengangguk ala detektif"jadi begini rupanya malaikat jatuh itu,ini sedikit berbeda dari cerita rias mengenai sifat malaikat jatuh yg serakah serta bersifat tidak mempunyai perasaan yg mengingatkanku pada anbu rootnya danzo pada saat masih dikonoha dulu" batin naruto.,'oh ya' mitlet-chan nanti onichan boleh gk nganter mitlet pulang"rayu naruto dihadapan mitlet,''sedangkan mitlet hanya bisa merona beberapa detik setelah itu menunduk lagi" ada apa mitlet-chan" tanya naruto khawatir,'sayangnya mitlet tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi setelah diusir oleh kokabiel-sama karena tidak ikut serta dalam pembangkangan rayrne-nee serta kalawarner-nee" onichan' kata mitlet sambil au begitu mitlet-chan mau tidak tinggal sama onichan?tawar naruto sambil tersenyum ramah"mitlet dengan segera menatap naruto menunjukan matanya yg tengah berkaca2 dan detik berikutnya naruto telah dipeluk erat oleh mitlet yg terus bergumam "arigato"ke naruto...

Diperjalanan menuju gedung tempat ruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib" naruto dan mitlet berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan' dengan naruto yg terus tersenyum dan mitlet yg merona yg sedari tadi curi2 pandang ke naruto.=0Ahey''mitlet-chan" panggil naruto tanpa menoleh. Ya onichan?respon mitlet sambil terus melangkah bersama naruto" ..kamu lapar tidak?klo iya,ayo sekalian mampir ke "shiroe ramen" tawar naruto pada mitlet.." he'em nichan" jawab mitlet sambil mengangguk" ,ayo!kalo begitu~~kata naruto semangat dan langsung menarik mitlet menuju shiroe ramen yg berada diujung tikungan'...p-pelan2 onichan" ucap mitlet yg sedari tadi ditarik naruto"he-he gomen' mitlet-chan" ucap naruto sambil nyengir,,naruto dan mitlet yg baru memasuki kedai ramen tersebut langsung disuguhi oleh aroma ramen yg menurut naruto hampir menyaingi kedai ichiraku ramen dikonoha',setelah itu naruto dan mitlet mengambil tempat duduk dibagian paling pojok dan langsung memesan"ramen miso jumbo satu!"teriak naruto Pada koki yg sedang melihat kearah naruto serta mitlet ,"BAIK"balas sang koki", nah mitlet-chan mau pesan apa?tanya naruto', mitlet "miso pedas" onichan," balas mitlet..'oke!"MISO PEDAS SATU JIJI!" teriak naruto lagi...'YOSH!' balas sang koki dan langsung memasak. pesanan...

berapa menit kemudian" ITTADAKIMASU! Ucap naruto serta mitlet bersamaan dan langsung melahap ramenya"kenyangnya~~~kata naruto sambil menepuk2 perutnya yg membuncit seperti orang hamil,sedangkan mitlet yg berada disebelahnya hanya bisa sweatdrope melihat itu serta mengingat bahwa kedai ramen yg tadi mereka singgahi langsung tutup dikarenakan kehabisan stock bahan membuat ramen"iya onichan" sambung mitlet', dan juga onichan tadi seperti monster pada saat menghabiskan ramen' ucap !mitlet-chan"kalau sudah menyangkut urusan ramen'' onichanmu ini bahkan bisa berubah menjadi shinigami,"hahaha" kata naruto percaya diri disertai "onichan ada2 aja" balas mitlet sambil yg baru sampai didepan ruangan club tiba tiba mendapat serangan...

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

AWAS ONICHAN!"teriak mittelt ke naruto"

'Naruto dan mittelt yg baru sampai digerbang kuoh akademi langsung mendapatkan serangan dadakan dari sekelompok datenshi langsung memasang posisi waspada.

'naruto dan mittelt yg sekarang dikepung oleh malaikat jatuh mulai memasang posisi bertahan serta mengeluarkan senjata masing2,akan tetapi disaat gawat darurat seperti ini pun kesialan yg menimpa naruto slalu menyertainya karena naruto sekarang tidak mempunyai senjata ninja sama sekali, dimulai dari kunai,shuriken,tanto,maupun gulungan ninjutsu&amp;fuinjutsu.

naruto yg baru mengingat tidak mempunyai senjata ninja sama sekali,"hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya yg selalu keluar disaat yg tidak tepat.

namun beberapa saat kemudian naruto menoleh kepada mittelt dan melihat tombak cahaya yg mengapung didepan sang malaikat jatuh tersebut,tiba tiba munculah bola lampu diatas kepala remaja bersurai kuning tersebut.

"OI!"

ucap naruto sambil memukulkan genggaman tangan kananya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Hei mittelt..."panggil naruto.

"ya onichan?" jawab mittelt yg masih terus memandang lurus kedepan."bisakah kamu membuatkan satu lagi benda itu untuk onichan?"pinta naruto sambil menunjuk tombak cahaya yg mengapung didepan mittelt.

"buat apa onichan?ini berbahaya" tanya serta peringat mittelt.

"untuk melawan gagak-gagak itu dan juga mittelt tidak usah khawatir' onichan gk akan kenapa2 kok dengan benda itu" kata naruto sambil tersenyum ke mittelt.

'ok,ini onichan'' kata mitlet sambil menyodorkan tombak cahaya yg seukuran dengan tanto shinobi anbu.

"arigato mittelt-chan"ucap naruto dan menggenggam tombak tersebut...

"sudah selesai acara ngobrolnya hah?" tanya sinis salah satu malaikat yg mengepung naruto"

"menurutmu?" jawab naruto santai tidak terprovokasi.

"kalo begitu, bunuh mereka !" teriak salah satu datenshi yg melesat paling depan untuk membunuh naruto.

"waspada mittelt!" kata naruto dan ikut melesat kedepan.

"baik onichan" jawab mittelt dan melempear tombak cahaya

Ke arah datenshi.

TRANK!TRANK!bunyi dentingan antar tombak cahaya yg saling beradu.

"percuma , mereka tidak ada habis habisnya" kata naruto,'kemudian naruto merapal segel tangan kemudian menyerukan sebuah jurus kearah datenshi yg ada didepanya.

"GENJUTSU LOST MIND"

beberapa datenshi yg ada didepanya tiba2 memegangi kepala mereka dan pingsan.

"nah sisa kamu" kata naruto sambil menunjuk datenshi wanita berambut merah yg shock melihat teman2nya dikalahkan dengan mudah.

''brengsek!mati kau!

teriak den melesat mau menusuk naruto dengan tombak cahayanya.

"JLEB!

Bunyi tombak cahaya yg menembus perut naruto

"'ONICHAN!

teriak mittelt panic

''dasar lemah" ejek sang datenshi dengan senyum meremehkan.

"POFT!"

AAPA! Kaget sang datenshi karena naruto yg seharusnya mati malah berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu.

"SINGGGGG!"

bunyi seperti mesin terdengar dari atas datenshi tersebut.

datenshi mengalihkan pandangannya keatas dan seketika matanya melebar karena naruto sekarang berada diatasnya Dengan tangan kananya ada rasengan yg semakin membesar siap menjemput ajal sang datenshi.

"RASENGAN!"BLAR.!

datenshi yg terkena rasengan langsung berubah menjadi puluhan debu.

"hah-hah-hah"

naruto yg barusan mengeluarkan jutsu rank A, hanya bisa ngos-ngosan.

"onichan tidak apapa?" tanya mittelt khawatir.

"gk apa2 kok"jawab naruto "ayo kita jalan kembali mittelt-chan" ajak naruto.

"baik onichan"jawab mittelt ceria kembali.

naruto yg baru berjalan 3langkah harus terhenti kembali karena munculnya sihir teleport dengan lambang gremory dan memunculkan iblis bersurai merah.

"a-pa yg terjadi disini naruto dan apakah kamu tidak apapa?" Tanya rias bertubi2 pada naruto.

"Tenang-tenang rias, aku tidak apapa kok" jawab naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"oh syukurlah" jawab rias yg sudah tenang,kemudian rias mengalihkan pandanganya kepada wanita yg dari tadi memeluk tangan kiri naruto."siapa dia naruto?dan kenapa kamu bersama datenshi naruto?" selidik rias yg pandangannya mulai Menajam.

"Dan kenapa aku merasakan aura datenshi dari dia naruto?" Selidik rias kembali.

"eto...begini rias, dia memang datenshi yg kutemukan tadi pas ditaman,dia baik kok tidak seperti yg kau pikirkan dan juga dia tidak mempunyai siapapun didunia ini,jadi aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamaku,boleh ya rias"

rayu naruto dengan pupy eyes.

"tidak boleh naruto, karena mittelt itu berbeda ras dengan kita dan juga daerah ini juga punya iblis jadi malaikat jatuh tidak boleh masuk" jelas rias.

"ayolah rias"rayu naruto lagi

"tidak"

"ayolah"

"tidak"

"kumohon"

"enggak"

"please"

"no"

"iya2 aku nyerah, bagaimana kalau dia kamu jadikan salah satu budak iblismu?" tanya naruto lagi.

"mungkin bisa,akan tetapi apakah dia mau menjadi iblis" jelas rias.

"aku mau kok"jawab cepat mittelt.

"b-benarkah itu mitelt-chan?"tanya naruto memastikan.

"iya onichan, mittelt ingin selalu berada didekat onichan" jawab mittelt sambil merona.

"hei rias, mittelt-chan sudah menyetujui, jadi apakah bisa kamu

Renkarnasi dia menjadi iblis supaya dia aman dibawah perlindungan clan gremory"pinta naruto.

"hmhmhm oke kalau seperti itu mungkin bisa" jawab rias sambil memandang mittelt intens.

"hah~~syukurlah" hela naruto merasa senang dan lega.

"kalau begitu sini mittelt-san"panggil rias.

'h-hai"

jawab mittelt gugup.

kemudian rias mengeluarkan evil piece nya.

"bishop,rook,pion,knight,ah.."sepertinya dia bidak pion" kata rias yg melihat pionnya mengeluarkan sinar .

"dengan ini, atas nama clan gremory kureenkarnasi kau menjadi iblis, bangkitlah!"

tiba2 tubuh mittelt diselubungi kabut hitam kemudian kembali seperti semula.

"nah naruto, dia sudah aku renkarnasi jadi sekarang tolong bawa dia keruang club dan letakan disofa"peritah rias.

"hai"

dan naruto menghampiri mittelt yg masih pingsan

"makasih untuk semuanya"

bisik naruto ditelinga mittelt kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style keruang tengah bersama rias yg berjalan dibelakangnya.

tanpa disadari oleh naruto yg sedang menggendong mittelt

Rias yg sedari tadi memperhaikan naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan raut seperti cemburu karena langsung ditinggal masuk kedalam ruangan.

sore harinya naruto yg baru selesai mandi segera masuk kekamarnya,namun dikagetkan karena mitelt yg seharusnya berada ditempat tidur sedang pingsan mungkin karena penyesuaian evil piece dengan tubuh datenshinya,menghilang.

"mittelt-chan! Mittelt-chan"

panggil naruto agak nyaring.

"greb!"

tiba tiba dari belakang naruto ada yg memeluk erat seperti tidak rela untuk melepaskanya.

naruto menoleh dan menemukan wanita bersurai pirang yg tingginya hanya sampai dada naruto, naruto yg sudah tahu siapa pemilik surai tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mengacak2 kepala bersurai kuning tersebut.

"hiks-hiks-hiks onichan dari mana saja? Mittelt takut sendirian lagi." tanya mittelt sambil membenamkan wajahnya kedada naruto.

"tenang mittelt-chan, onichan hanya mandi kok dan mittelt-chan sudah sadar dari kapan?" tanya dan jelas naruto.

"barusan kok onichan"jawab mittelt

Yg sepertinya masih enggan melepaskan pelukan naruto.

"ehem!"

deheman seseorang.

naruto serta mittelt yg mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukanya dan melihat kearah pintu,dipintu,terdapat rias bersidekap sambil memandang naruto tajam.

"sudah selesai bermesraanya?"

tanya rias.

"hehehe rias, apanya yg bermesraan, tadi itu cuma pelukan kakak untuk adik tersayang kok~" jelas naruto.

"i-ya benar rias-san" tambah mittelt gugup.

"oh~~benarkah? Jadi naruto siscon ya? Tanya rias yg pandanganya semakin menajam.

"eh!bu-kan-buk-an begitu rias"

jawab naruto salah tingkah, sedangkan mittelt hany

a menunduk sudah kehabisan kata2.

"jadi?" tanya rias.

"eto..."naruto yg tidak tau harus berkata apa tiba2 mendapat ide untuk menyelesaikan introgasi rias tersebut.

"kamu cemburu ya rias?" Tanya naruto menggoda.

Rias yg ditanyai seperti itu tiba2 merona dan salah tingkah.

"eh! Eng-gak kok!"jawab rias gugup."tapi kenapa kamu merona rias~chan" kata naruto yg diakhiri penekanan dikata"Chan" sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah rias.

rias yg dipojokan begitu hanya bisa merona merah padam dan pada saat rias mencapai batas meronanya, rias segera berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil berteriak

"NARUTO NO BAKA!"

."hah~~~ akhirnya selesai"hela lega naruto.

naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke mittelt dan melihat mittelt yg masih menyembunyikan wajahnya didadanya.

"hei mittel-chan,rias sudah pergi kok,ayo jngn malu lagi" jelas naruto.

"i-ya onichan"jawab mittelt masih merona.

"apakah masih ada yg sakit?" tanya naruto.

"nggak ada kok onichan" balas mittelt.

"syukurlah, ne mittelt-chan mau gk jalan2 sama onichan? Tawar naruto.

"kemana onichan?" tanya mittelt

"keliling akademi ini sekalian cari angin hehehe~~" jawab naruto sambil nyengir.

"hihihi ya udah ayo onichan"kikik mittelt sambil menarik tangan mittelt.

naruto dan mittelt sekarang berada dibawah pohon sakura yg sedang berguguran.

naruto yg sedang duduk bersandar di batang pohon sakura Hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mittelt tertawa ceria sambil menangkapi kelopak bunga sakura yg sedang berguguran.

tanpa disadari oleh naruto,tiba tiba seorang wanita bersurai merah duduk disebelahnya.

"oh rias ada apa?" Tanya naruto.

"ng-gak ada apa-apa kok" jawab rias grogi.

rias yg sedari tadi melihat naruto tersenyum, heran dan bertanya.

"kenapa senyum senyum sendiri naruto?" tanya heran rias.

"gk apa2 aku cuma bahagia melihat seorang yg bahagia sehabis seorang itu mengalami kehilangan yg mungkin akan membawanya kedalam jurang kebencian" jawab naruto sambil melihat langit yg berwarna orange.

"jurang kebencian?

Memangnya ada yg seperti itu naruto" jawab serta tanya rias lagi.

"ya ada seseorang dulu, pada saat aku masih dikonoha ,dia sahabatku yg aku anggap saudara karena bernasib sama denganku, dia melihat orang2 yg dia sayangi mati didepan matanya dan setelah itu dia berambisi untuk balas dendam, segala cara sudah ku lakukan untuk menarik dia dari jurang kebencian tapi semua itu Mustahil, sampai akhirnya dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, dan kau tau rias apa yg dia dapatkan setelah dia membalaskan dendamnya?

kedamaian?ketenangan? Yg ia dapatkan setelah balas dendam malah membuat ia semakin putus asa, ya yang ia dapatkan hanya kehampaan dalam hidupnya karena tujuan hidupnya untuk balas dendam sudah terlaksana dan tidak mempunyai tujuan lagi,, sampai akhirnya dia mempunyai tujuan yg hampir sama denganku, dengan membantu mewujudkan perdamaian dengan melawan madara&amp;kaguya dan akhirnya mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi aku dari fuin segel kaguya"

jawab naruto yg pandanganya mulai kosong.

rias yg menyadari bahwa naruto mulai down segera memegang pipi naruto dan memandang bola mata aquarime naruto intens.

"tenang naruto disini,didimensi ini, carilah kebahagian yg sebenarnya dan temukan arti dari cinta serta perasaan tulus yg sebenarnya"

kata rias sambil memandang naruto lembut.

mata naruto melebar beberapa saat karena mendengar perkataan rias barusan yg

Mengingatkan tentang perkataan kami-sama sebelum dia dikirim ke dimensi ini.

"ya sepertinya begitu rias-chan"

kata naruto yg sengaja menambahkan embel2 "chan" pada nama rias.

"chan"naruto memanggilku dengan embel2 "chan" batin rias kaget dan kemudian wajahnya merona.

"hoi!mittelt-chan ayo kembali disini hampir malam!"panggil naruto.

"baik onichan!"

balas mittelt yg kemudian berlari lari kecil kearah naruto.

kemudian naruto memandang rias yg masih menunduk merona

"ayo rias kita kembali bersama, nanti kamu masuk angin lho disini terus~~

"ajak naruto kemudian berjalan kearah ruang penelitian ilmu gaib dengan digandeng oleh mittelt.

Esok paginya issei sedang berjalan menuju ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib dengan senyuman yg mengandung kadar mesum yg tinggi sehingga menghasilkan radiasi mesum yg membuat wanita yg ia lewati segera menjauh.

"kata bouchou, ada anggota baru ya?dan terlebih lagi dia wanita,hehehe"

pikir nista issei.

issei yg sudah sampai didepan pintu club segera Mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"tok-tok-tok"

"masuk" jawab rias

"ohayou boucho" sapa issei

"ohayou issei" balas rias

"oh ya!boucho mana anggota barunya?"

tanya issei semangat.

"oh... Mittelt masih tidur issei" jawab rias sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"heeehhh!"kaget issei kemudian lesu.

"ONIICHAN!

BRUK!"

tiba2 terdengar teriakan imut wanita dan seseorang yg tertindih dari kamar yg terletak paling pojok di ruang club tersebut.

"heh~~mittelt-chan ,onichan cuma mau jogging bukannya mau ninggalin mittelt,jadi gk usah takut"

jelas naruto yg keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong mittelt dipunggungnya.

"gomen onichan,mittelt tadi cuma kaget" jelas mittelt sambil membenanmkan wajahnya ke leher naruto.

naruto dan mittelt yg berada dipunggung naruto naruto kemudian melihat diruang tengah ada rias serta issei yg memandangnya intens.

"ano? Ada apa?"

tanya naruto pada rias dan issei yg memandang mereka sedari tadi.

HUAAA!IMUT SEKALI!

Dengan tiba2 issei langsung berlari mau memeluk mittelt yg berada di gendongan naruto.

Naruto yg merasakan hawa mesum dari sang pemegang secred geartersebut langsung shunshin kesebelah rias.

"BRAK!"

Bunyi benturan kepala issei dengan tembok karena taidak berhasil memeluk mittelt yg diselamatkan naruto.

"hah~~~"rias hanya bias mendesah karena tingkah issei yg mesum.

TBC.

PAIR:

NARUxMITTELT

NARUxRIAS

NARUxMIZORE

Masih bingun…..

Bisa ngasih saran tentang pair dari anime lain kok…..


	4. PENGUMUMAN

Cerita akan update mulai bulan depan :D


	5. Chapter 5

"naruto-san"

"oi! Naruto-san"

PLETAK!

"itt-ai"

"Apa maksudmu memukulku baka-issei!"

Bentak naruto karena dijitak oleh issei pada saat mimpi mendapatkan stok ramen untuk satu tahun.

"itu karena kau tidur pada saat yg tidak tepat dan membuat semua orang yg ada di sini jengkel naruto"

Balas issei sambil menghela nafas.

"benarkah"

Tanya naruto sambil memasang wajah polos.

TWITCH!

Muncul perempatan didahi issei.

"ya benar naruto-san!bisa bisanya kau tidur pada saat semua orang di klub ini mewawancaraimu! Bahkan koneko yg terkenal dengan sifat yg membuat seorang uciha sasuke merasa tersaingi (wajah datar dan sifat pendiam),juga mengajukan pertanyaan untukmu namun kau malah tidur NARUTO!"

Suara toha issei yg menceramahi naruto yg hanya terbengong mendengar penjelasan issei.

"dari mana dia tau si teme ya?bahkan q belum menceritakannya"

Batin naruto sweatdrop.

"maaf kalau begitu issei"

Permohonan maaf naruto sambil menunjukkan eye smile -_-.

Issei hanya mendengus mendengarnya,sedangkan kiba,rias,mittelt serta akeno hanya sweatdrop terkecuali koneko yg masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"ara-ara"

Akeno kemudian terkikik geli melihat wajah polos naruto.

"ada apa akeno-chan"

Tanya naruto menoleh pada akeno yg tadi menertawainya.

Akeno hanya memerah pada saat ada lelaki yg berani memanggilnya dengan embel2 chan,bahkan issei saja memakai embel2 san kalau memanggilnya.

"t-tidak apa2 naruto-kun hanya saja aku senang ada yg memanggilku dengan embel2 chan,apa lagi yg memberi embel2 itu pria tampan sepertimu,,ufufufu"

Jawab akeno sambil tertawa menggoda.

Sedangkan dilain sisi sudah ada dua wanita yg mendeathglare akeno,namun hanya direspon oleh akeno dengan tawa khasnya saja.

Dua wanita itu ialah rias&amp;mittelt yg memberi tatapan tak suka pada akeno yg merona.

"naruto-kun akan jadi miliku/beraninya dia menggoda onii-chan q"

Batin rias&amp;mittelt pada saat melihat akeno merona tadi.

"e-hem...naruto-san"

Panggil rias kepada naruto.

"hm?"

Jawab naruto.

"aku sudah mendaftarkan naruto-san ke kuoh academy dan mulai besok naruto-san sudah bisa bersekolah"

Jelas rias kpd naruto.

"heh?"

Bingung naruto.

"ya sekolah naruto-san,seperti mendengarkan seseorang yg mengajari kita."

Jelas rias.

"seperti academy gitu?"

Tanya naruto memastikan.

"tepat sekali naruto-san"

Jawab rias mantap.

"oh gitu"

Jawab naruto mengerti,namun beberapa detik kemudian.

"AP-PA!"

Kaget naruto yg juga mengagetkam semua yg ada diruangam itu,bahkan koneko jga ikut terkejut.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK TIBA2 MANIAK RAMEN!"

Semprot issei ke naruto karena ia jga ikut kaget tadi.

"gomen"

Ucap naruto,sedangkan yg lain hanya tersrnyum kecuali issei yg mendengus dan koneko yg berwajah datar.

"berarti aku harus belajar ya rias-chan?"

Tanya naruto.

"tentu saja naruto-san"

Balas rias sambil menatap naruto.

"tidak dikonoha tidak di dimensi ini tetap saja ada pelajaran,"

Batin naruto lesu karena harus bertemu musuh terkuatnya yaitu belajar.

"hah~ yare-yare,baiklah kalau begitu rias"

Pasrah naruto kpd rias.

"semangat yg naruto-san"

Ucap rias dan yg lainnya yg berada di ruangan itu.

¤SIANG HARINYA

Naruto yg sedang jalan2 dengan mittelt yg setia berada disampingnya tiba dipinggir sungai dan melihat ada pria memakai yukata sedang mancing.

"ngapain dia ya,mancing? Tapi kok sungainya dangkal sekali"

Pikir naruto.,namun berbeda dengan mittelt yg malah menjadi pucat pasi dan segera ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"ayo mittelt-chan kita lihat paman itu sebentar"

ajak naruto yg langsung menaruik mittelt tanpa mittelt sadari.

"HOI! Paman sedang apa? "

Tanya naruto yg berjalan mendekati paman tersebut,sedangkan sang paman sedikit menaikan alisnya ketika melihat salah satu bawahanya bersama seorang pemuda yg berada dihadapannya ini.

"oh..aku sedang memancing wanita dengan body bohay dan oppai yg besar"

Kata paman itu bercanda,sedangkan naruto dan mittelt malah sweatdrop mendengar jawaban terlewat aneh itu.

"dia mengingatkanku dengan ero-sannin"

Batin naruto tersenyum.

"ero"

Kata naruto pada paman itu.

"hei2 aku bukan ero"

Bela sang paman.

"jadi?"

Tanya balik naruto.

"AKU SUPER MESUM"

teriak paman itu bangga.

"persis seperti ero-sannin"

Batin naruto.

"perkenalkan namaku naruto dan dia mittelt"

Naruto mengenalkan diri serta mittelt kpd paman itu.

"aku azazel"

Jawab paman itu.

"oh ya naruto-san bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu"

Tanya azazel.

"silahkan azazel-san"

Jawab naruto.

"naruto-san dari ras apa?"

Tanya azazel yg menatap naruto intens.

"maksud anda?q hanya manusia"

Jawab naruto.

"Benarkah tapi aku merasakan senjutsu disekitar dan dalam diri anda dan q juga merasakan ada hawa youkai dalam diri anda.

Terang azazel.

"oh anda mengetahui tentang biju yg berada dalam diri saya"

Jelas naruto.

"biju?"

Bingung azazel.

"aku sebenarnya shinobi, azazel-san dan dia ini adalah malaikat jatuh yg kuselamatkan.

Jelas naruto.

"shinobi?ninja kah?"

Tanya azazel.

"ya dan aku bukan berasal dari dimensi ini"

Jelas naruto.

¤TIME SKIP.

"begitulah azazel...kau mengerti?"

Tanya naruto.

"iya2 q percaya"

Pada saat naruto dan azazel serta mittelt sedang mengobrol,tiba2 naruto yg sedang mendongak keatas ingin melihat langit tiba2 kaget karena melihat sesuatu yg tidak dia harapkan di dimensi ini.

DEG!

"KENAPA DIA ADA DISINI!"

"BUKANKAH DIA TELAY LENYAP"

TBC.

SIAPAKAH YG DILIHAT NARUTO TERSEBUT?


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo minna! Maaf baru bisa update lagi karena saya beberapa minggu yg lalu tersesat dijalan yg bernama kehidupan :b ..

¤UCHIDA TOKUGAWA¤ PRESENT:

New life uzumaki naruto:

Naruto dan DXD punya orang jepang :D

¤Chpater sebelumnya:

"DEG!"

"kenapa dia ada disini,,bukankah dia telah lenyap?"

Batin naruto sambil melihat sosok yang menyeringai diatas sana.

Azazel yang melihat naruto melamun dari tadi menjadi bingung dan melihat kearah pandangan naruto.

"oi madara-san kemarilah"

Panggil azazel ke madara yang terlihat menyeringai melihat naruto.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang madara seketika langsung memandang azazel karena bisa mengenal madara.

"apa kau mengenal madara brengsek itu azazel-san"

Tanya naruto tajam.

"tentu bagaimana aku tidak mengenal malaikat pemegang rekor paling cepat jatuh (malaikat jatuh) seantero dunia ini"

Jelas azazel sambil terkekeh,sedangkan madara yang baru turun langsung menatap naruto intens.

"Rekor?"

Tanya naruto.

"iya...dia adalah malaikat murni hanya beberapa menit dan langsung menjadi malaikat jatuh, pada saat dia dikirim ke surga untuk menjadi bawahan michael dia tidak terima dan malah nyaris membunuh michael,dan akhirnya kami-sama menyegel sebagian kekuatannya dan menjadikannya malaikat jatuh"

Jelas azazel panjang lebar.

Naruto yang mendangar penjelasan azazel pun sweatdrope dan membatin .

"dia tidak pernah berubah,bahkan setelah dirubah menjadi malaikat tetap saja masih seperti iblis"

Batin naruto sambil memandang sekilas madara.

Madara yg merasa diperhatikan sekaligus dicurigai naruto pun berbicara.

"tenanglah naruto, sekarang ini aku sudah tidak lagi menginginkan peperangan serta balas dendam, karena aku menyadarinya pada saat aku yg dari awal dikendalikan oleh kaguya didunia shinobi sama persis seperti aku yang mengendalikan obito,jdi sekarang aku hanya menikmati sisa2 hidupku saja didunia ini"

Jalas madara sambil menyunggikan bibirnya.

"bisakah aku percaya padamu madara"

Tanya naruto.

Madara yang mendengar bahwa naruto masih mencurigainya hanya menghela nafas ringan dan menatap naruto.

"kau bisa mengecek apakah aku mempunyai niat jahat atau tidak dengan mode kyuubi mu"

Jelas madara.

"baiklah kalau begitu,aku percaya padamu madara"

Jawab naruto sambil tersenyum karena melihat satu lagi orang yg berhasil keluar dari jurang kegelapan.

Azazel yg melihat percakapan antar mantan sesama shinobi itu akhirnya angkat suara.

"naruto bolehkah aku mengetahui mengapa mittelt bisa bersamamu?"

Mittelt yang mendengar perkataan azazel langsung bersembunyi dibelakang naruto sambil menangis.

"aku menemukannya ditaman azazel, dia sedang merenungkan keselamatan saudaranya,pada saat kutemukan ia bilang tidak mempunyai rumah jadi aku ajak dia tinggal dirumah"

Jelas naruto.

"benarkah? Memangnya kenapa dengam kalawarner dan raynre mittelt?"

Selidik azazel.

"mereka terbunuh pada saat menjalankan perintah kokabiel untuk mengambil secret gear twilling healt"

Jelas mittelt ragu2.

"apa sebenarnya tujuan kokabiele itu?,setidaknya dia masih diawasi vali"

Batin azazel.

"siapa yang membunuh mereka mittelt ?"

Tanya azazel kepada mittelt yg sedih mengingat saudarinya mati.

"aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya azazel-sama ,hanya melihat sesorang memakai armor merah yang mengamuk, namun aku segera disuruh melarikan diri oleh kalawarner-nee"

Jawab mittelt.

"kaisar naga merah kah?"

Pikir azazel.

"baiklah kali ini q memaafkanmu mittelt,jangan mengulanginya lagi"

Peringat azazel.

"hai! Azazel-sama arigato"

Jawab mittelt sambil mengehala nafas lega.

Madara yang sedari tadi dikacangin akhirnya membuka suara.

"baiklah kalau tidak ada lagi kepentingan aku akan kembali ke markas,dan untukmu naruto beberapa bulan kedepan aku akan mengirim bawahanku untuk menjemputmu"

Kata madara dan menatap naruto.

"menjemput?,kemana"

Bingung naruto.

"ke lab q di markas,untuk memberimu suatu hadiah"

Jawab madara misterius.

"baiklah"

Jawab naruto.

"jaa"

Pamit madara kemudian terbang menjauh.

Naruto yg merasa mulai lelah berdiri terus dari tadi akhirnya pamit ke azazel ingim pulang.

"azazel-san kalo begitu kami pamit dulu,semoga dapat ikan yang banyak"

Pamit serta doa naruto.

"kau mau mendoakan atau mengejek sih"

Jawab serta protes azazel.

"hahaha dua2nya mungkin...jaa azazel"

Jawab naruto dan pergi yg diikuti mittelt.

Diperjalanan pulang naruto menyempatkan mampir ketoko pakaian untuk membeli pakaian buat mittelt karena dari awal naruto bertemu mittelt, mittelt hanya memakai costum loli gothic dan lama2 bisa dicap penggila coseplay seperti kakak sona sitri.

Naruto yang sudah kembali pulang bersama mittelt dan sekarang berada didepan pintu penelitian ilmu gaib kemudian masuk dan melihat para anggota klub sedang dalam aktivitas masing masing.

"tadaima"

Salam naruto.

"okaeri naruto/san/kun/duren sok tampan -_-"

Jawab rias,akeno,koneko,kiba serta issei.

Naruto yang disebut duren sok tampan pun memandang issei kesal.

"diam kau bocah mesum ababil"

Ejek naruto sambil memandang issei remeh.

Issei yang mendengar perkataan narutopun langsung mendelik kearah naruto.

"sudah2 naruto jangan bertengkar dan juga kau issei,jangan membuat keributan terus"

Lerai rias kpd 2 pumuda yang masih adu ejekan teraebut.

"ha'i bochou/rias"

Jawab issei dan naruto.

Rias yang baru melihat bahwa naruto keluar berdua dengan mittelt pun bertanya ke naruto.

"bagaimana kencanya naruto?"

Tanya rias sambil memandang naruto .

Naruto yang ditanyai begitupun menjadi salah tingkah ,begitu pula dengan mittelt.

"t-idak kok rias,kami hanya jalan2 dan membeli pakaian untuk mittelt"

Jawab naruto gugup.

"ooh,,dan kalau boleh tau pakaian apa yang tadi kamu belikan?"

Selidik rias serta memandang naruto dengan pandangan yg mempunyai maksud tersendiri.

"pakaian baju,celana serta pakaian dalam karena mittelt tidak punya pakaian sama sekali"

Jwab naruto polos,namun berefek tinggi kpd rias pada saat mendengar pakaian dalam.

"pakaian dalam ya naruto"

Ulang rias sambil memandang naruto tajam.

Naruto yang baru mengetahui bahwa ia telah salah bicara menjadi panik,ingin saja rasanya ia datang kedanzo dan meminta salah satu mata sharinggan koleksi danzo dan melakukan teknik izanagi supaya tidak membuat masalah seperti ini yang naruto yakin bakal lama selesainya.

"bb-ukan seperti itu rias,aku menunggunya dikasir"

Jelas naruto.

"benarkah?"

Tanya rias.

"yy-a"

Balas naruto.

Namun naas bagi naruto pada saat naruto ingin berdiri sesuatu jatuh dari saku celananya dan sesuatu itulah yang menentukan nasib naruto didunia ini.

"pluk"

Rias yg melihat seauatu tersebut mengambil dan melihatnya kemudian aura demonic menguar dari tubuhnya.

Naruto yang merasakan aura demonic menoleh ke rias dan melihat bahwa rias lah yang mengeluarkan aura tersebut,naruto memandang sesuatu yang dipegang rias dan itu membuat dia yakin bahwa ia harus benar2 ke danzo dan meminta koleksi sharinggan dan memakai teknik izanagi.

"r-ias ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan"

Pembelaan naruto,namun sepertinya rias telah memasuki mode tidak menerima penjelasan apapun,mittelt yg menyangkut juga dalam masalah ini sudah pingsan dengan wajah merah karena dibilang melakukan tidak2 dengan naruto.

"gawat!,aku harus kabur"

Batin naruto

Naruto yang ingin kabur merasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya dan pada saat menoleh dia melihat issei yang menyeringai.

"mau kemana kau duren mesum"

Ejek issei

"hei! Kau juga mesum kadal pink"

Hardik naruto, sedangkan naga yg bersemanyam didalan gauntlet issei sedang merasa tertohok dengan panggilan naruto barusan.

"aku tidak berwarna pink serta tidak mesum"

Kata draig sambil bercermin melihat warna tubuhnya apakah pink atau merah -_-

Issei yh dibilang kadal pink nan mesum pun greget kpd naruto dan. Lebih kuat memegangi naruto.

"l-lepaskan issei!"

Suruh naruto panik.

"tidak akan,bochou ayo cepat hukum dia!"

Teriak issei bersemangat,rias yg melihat naruto tidak bisa kemana2 dan juga sudah dalam mode tidak pandang bulu langsung memasang pose seperti kamehameha kearah naruto.

Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAA!

Teriak rias sambil melemparkan aura energi merah ke arah naruto serta issei dan juga anggota klub yg menganga melihat tingkah rias seperti son goku saja,bahkan kiba yg terkenal cool juga menganga melihat tingkah kingnya itu.

"sial!"

Batin naruto.

Namun detik2 terakhir sebelum bola energi itu mengenai naruto,naruto sempat melakukan sesuatu atau mengorbankan sesuatu dan mari kita lihat apa yg dikorbankan.

REPLY¤

"s-sial"

Naruto kemudian melihat issei yang menyeringai senang melihatnya sengsara.

"dasar bocah mesum sialan"

Naruto kemudian mendapat ide untuk bisa selamat dari kamehameha rias tersebut.

"doton doryuheki"

Brak! Jleb"""

AKHHH!

Teriak issei pilu karena bokongnya terkena jurus siksaan seribu tahun punya kakashi,kalau kakshi menggunakan tangan berbeda dengan naruto yang sekarang menggunakan batu lancip yang tumpul untuk menyiksa issei.

Issei yang melompat keatas segera ditarik kebawah oleh naruto untuk dijadikan tameng bagi masa depannya.

Naruto segera memutar issei sehingga kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas.

Sebelum bola energi itu itu mengenai junior issei. Naruto sempat melihat issei yang memohon untuk diselamatlatkam dan naruto yang menyeringai sekarang.

Waaaa!

Blaaaar!

Bunyi ledakan serta teriakan pilu issei.

"hah-hah aku selamat"

Batin naruto dan kemudian melihat issei yang terkapar pingsan ,Rasakan itu bocah mesum.

Naruto kemudian melihat rias dan langsung shunsin dibelakangnya dan berbicara.

"dengarkan aku dulu rias"

Jelas naruto.

"dengarkan apa naruto hentai"

Balas rias masih sedikit marah.

"hah...begini rias,sebenarnya..."

Jelas naruto

¤TIME SKIP¤

"Benarkah?"

Tanya rias.

"Tentu,dia aku anggap adiku sendiri kok"

Jawab naruto sambil tersenyum.

"bagaimana dengan issei rias,ini juga ulahmu"

Tanya naruto,kemudian ia melihat issei dan menghela nafas.

"akeno tolong sembuhkan issei"

Perintah rias.

Para anggota klub yang sudah sadar dari adegan nista itu pun langsung bersikap biasa.

"ara ara"

Balas akeno.

Naruto yang sudah bangkit berdiri kemudian menggendong mittelt dan pamit kpd rias untuk kekamar.

"nah rias kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu,jaa"

Pamit naruto dan berjalan kekamarnya.

Rias kemudian membahas masalah klub dengan anggotanya.

¤skip time¤

Disuatu tempat terdapat beberapa orang seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"aku dengar bahwa putri kaguya telah disegel dibulan dan dijaga oleh hamura saudari hogoromo"

Kata seorang pria yang memakai pakaian khas pesulap serta dibagian beltnya terdapat arloji menggantung(card magician).

"benarkah?,tidak kusangka dewi sang pencipta chakra dapat tersegel oleh ciptaannya sendiri"

Balas seorang pria memakai armor perang khas cina serta dibelakangnya terdapat sabit berwana biru tua.

"tentu,dan sekarang karena kita sudah berkumpul maka tunggulah sebentar sampai ketua datang"

Jelas sang card magician.

Beberapa saat kemudian ditengah2 ruangan teraebut muncul simbol salib berwarna hitam dan mengeluarkan seorang pria memakai baju zirah putih.

"kenapa lama sekali ketua "

Tanya pria memakai yukata biru serta dibelakangnya terdapat bola2 yang melayang berjumlah delapan(seperti gedoudama).

"aku terlambat karena berurusan dengan pemilik tongkat ini"

Jelas sang ketua sambil menunjukan tongkat petapa yg berlumuran darah.

"kau membunuh sang budha!"

Kaget salah satu anggota wanita disana.

"ya dia akan mengganggu rencana kita kedepannya jika dibiarkan hidup."

Jelas sang ketua.

"dan sekarang aksi kita selanjutnya adalah"

Kata ketua yg sengaja diputuskan.

"membebaskan kaguya sang dewi bulan..."

¤TBC¤


	7. Chapter 7 new weapon

¤uchida tokugawa¤ present:

Naruto dan DXD punya orang jepang.

Maaf klo bnyak typo dan kesalahan2 karena author newbie.

¤play¤

Siang harinya diklub penelitian ilmu gaib terlihat naruto sedang bersantai sambil memakan es cream rasa jeruk mittelt juga sedang makan es cream vanila disebelahnya dengan gembira,sepertinya hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada didalam club karena penghuni lainya masih beraktivitas sekolah.

"hei Mittelt-chan" panggil Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan es cream nya.

"ya onii-chan" respon Mittelt tanpa menoleh karena masih fokus dengan es cream yang ada dihadapanya.

"apakah kamu setuju jika kita mempunyai apartement sendiri dengan begitu kita tidak akan merepotkan Rias lagi" tanya serta saran naruto.

"terserah onii-chan saja ,kalau Mittelt sih selalu mengikuti kemanapun onii-chan pergi,karena onii-chan satu-satunya yang paling berharga dalam hidup ku" jawab Mittelt serta sedikit merona diakhir kalimatnya.

Naruto juga sedikit merona mendengar pengakuan Mittelt namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar karena ia bisa menolong seseorang yang bernasib hampir seperti Naruto kecil dulu pas dikonoha." baiklah kalau begitu Mittelt-chan, onii-chanmu ini akan mencari pekerjaan part-time dulu sampai mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk membeli apartement setelah itu kita langsung pindah OK!" semangat Naruto dan Mittelt hanya tersenyum manis.

"hm! GANBATTE ONII-CHAN!" balas Mittelt memberi semangat ka Naruto.

Cklek!

Naruto yang mendengar pintu dibuka kemudian menoleh melihat wanita bersurai hitam sampai bahu dan memakai kacamata hitam mengkilat yang menambah kesan galak serta dibumbui wajah datar yang membuat Naruto flashback mengingat wajah sahabatnya yang tak kalah datar dengan wanita duhadapanya ini.

"anoo...ada apa ya?" tanya naruto ragu ragu kehadapan wanita dihadapanya yang menatapnya intens.

"kau murid baru yang dikatakan rias kan?" bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto wanita tersebut malah balik bertanya.

"ya benar, memangnya ada apa ya" jawab Naruto sambil meneguk ludah.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas hari ini,apakah kamu membolos jika iya maka ikut aku keruang OSIS akan ada hukuman yang membuatmu menyesal karena telah membolos" balas wanita itu sambil tetap berwajah datar.

"w-wakatta aku akan segera kekelas kalau begitu emm?" jawab Naruto yang terputus karena tidak tau nama wanita yang ada dihadapanya.

"Sona..Sona Sitri ketua OSIS di kuoh gauken" balas Sona memperkenalkan diri.

"oh pantas saja,sekalinya dia ketua OSIS , sudah wajahnya sama kayak teme, serem amat" batin naruto ngeri mempunyai ketua osis seperti sona."baiklah sona-chan kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu, dan oi Mittelt onii-chan kekelas dulu ya, jaa" kata naruto sambil berjalan keluar club.

Sona yang mendengar kalau Naruto memanggilnya dengan suffix 'chan' pun hanya memerah karena dalam hidup seorang Sona sitri yang berani memanggilnya dengan suffix 'chan' hanya okaasama nya dan onee sama nya, dan belum pernah ada lelaki yang bernai memanggilnya dengan suffix 'chan' bahkan parraege nya memanggil dengan istilah kaichou. Sona yang sudah sadar dari lamunanya kemudian ingin meninggalkan ruang club karena akan melanjutkan patrolinya melihat sekilas kearah Mittelt kemudian tetap melanjutkan berjalan keluar. " jadi dia malaikat jatuh yang dilindungi Naruto-kun yang diceritakan rias waktu itu" batin Sona yang juga tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix 'kun' diakhir nama naruto.

Sekarang kita beralih ke tokoh utama kita yang tadi mencoba membolos dihari pertama nya bersekolah, yang sekarang berada didepan kelas dengan seorang guru.

SREEKK! Bunyi pintu geser dan masuklah sang sensei dengan tenang sambil diikuti Naruto.

"OHAYOU SENSEI"

Sapa anak kelas tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ohayou" balas sensei. "minna mulai hari ini kita akan mendapat teman baru dari kanada" jelas sensei sambil melihat naruto.

"coeg! Kanada itu dimana negara mana! Yang gua tau cuma konoha dan elemental nation., ini pasti ulah rias"batin nista Naruto kemudian melihat Rias yang duduk paling pojok dan disampingnya ada Akeno yang tersenyum.

Naruto kemudian mendeathglare Rias yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum kikuk dan Akeno yang tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"nah Uzumaki-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah sang guru yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto.

"perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari kanada, hobiku makan ramen dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah menunggu ramen serta orang yang seenaknya sendiri,cita citaku belum terpikirkan" jelas Naruto yang direspon oleh siswa lain dengan sweatdrope ada juga yang mengatai maniak ramen dan ditatap tajam (oke yang menatap tajam ini hanya Rias) dan ada juga yang merona karena naruto ini tampan.

"baiklah uzumaki-san silahkan duduk disebelah himejima-san"perintah sang guru.

"ha'i sensei" jawab naruto kemudian berlalu kearah Akeno yang tersenyum melihat Naruto. "hai akeno-chan" sapa naruto kemudian duduk dan mulai tidur.

"hai juga Naruto-kun" balas Akeno yang memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tertidur kemudian memerah. "ternyata wajah Naruto-kun kalau sedang tertidur sangat tampan ya" batin Akeno, sedangkan Rias yang melihat dari jauh hanya cemburu entah karena apa dan memperhatikan pelajaran lagi.

TENG-TENG

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat telah tiba dan para siswa pun langsung berhamburan keluar dengan satu tujuan yaitu 'KANTIN', namun berbeda dengan tokoh utama kita yang malah pergi keatap sekolah dan menemukan sebuah bangku kemudian duduk nyantai disana.

"haaah...dunia ini masih membuatku bingung dan juga bisakah aku membuat perdamaian didunia ini" tanya naruto entah pada siapa.

Namun tiba tiba dari langit turun seorang dengan memakai jubah putih khas rikudo dengan rambut raven sepunggung dan juga jangan lupakan mata memukau,.

Naruto yang melihat seseorang itu pun hanya menatap datar saja kemudian bertanya. "ada keperluan apa sampai Madara datang kesini hm?" tanya naruto.

Madara yang mendengar itu pun mendengus kemudian menatap naruto datar "Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan menyuruh anak buahku atau aku sendiri untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu kelaboraturiumk" jelas Madara.

"untuk apa aku ke laboraturiummu madara? Ingin mengambil kyubii heh?" tanya serta sindir Naruto.

"tentu saja tidak bocah! Jika aku ingin mengambil kyuubi maka sudah aku lakukan dari kemarin,." jelas Madara yang diawali bentakan.

"ha'i ha'i, kalau begitu ada apa dilaboraturiumu Madara?"

Tanya naruto.

"nanti aku jelaskan pada saat kau sudah melihat barang temuanku dan juga jika sudah mu." jelas Madara misterius.

Kemudian Madara dan naruto pun pergi menggunakan shunshin kelaboraturium madara.

¤MADARA LABORATORY¤

"jadi ini yang ingin kau tunjukan kepada aku Madara." tanya naruto sambil melihat pedang didalam tabung yang berisi cairan hijau (pedang tatsumi di akame ga kill).

"tentu pedang ini sangat istimewa Naruto. Aku dapat merasakan energi naga yang sangat besar didalam pedang ini namun pedang ini bukan sejenis senjata dragon slayer atau senjata pembunuh naga maupun roh naga yang disegel kedalam pedang ini, melainkan pedang ini adalah naga itu sendiri." jelas Madara dan Naruto hanya ber OH ria.

"memangnya kau mendapatkan pedang ini dari mana Madara? " tanya Naruto.

"hmm kalau itu..."

¤flash back¤

Madara yang telah berada diakherat pun akhirnya tiba didepan shininggami dan madara hanya menatap datar sang shininggami tanpa ada rasa takut. Shininggami yang melihat Madara memandangnya tanpa ada rasa takutpun menyeringai.

"MENARIK SEKALI! ADA SEORANG MANUSIA YANG TIDAK TAKUT TERHADAP DEWA SEPERTIKU,BIASANYA MANUSIA AKAN LANGSUNG BERSUJUD SUPAYA TIDAK AKU MASUKAN DALAM RUANG PENGHAKIMAN, HAHAHAHA!" teriak shininggami kemudian tertawa.

Madara yang mendengar itu tetap memandang datar shininggami yang berada dihadapanya tanpa rasa takut seolah hanya dialah satu satunya manusia yang tidak mempunyai rasa takut.

"SIAPA NAMAMU WAHAI MANUSIA ?' Tanya shininggami sambil menyeriangai menujukan giginya yang runcing(shininggaminya kaya dinaruto segel shiki fujin)

"Madara..Uchiha Madara, "jawab Madara datar tanpa expresi

"OH !TERNYATA KAU MADARA-CHAN ,,MANUSIA YANG BERHASIL KABUR DARI RUANG PENGHAKIMAN(pas di hidupkan oleh obito) DAN AKHIRNYA KEMBALI LAGI KESINI SEKARANG ,SUNGGUH MENARIK ADA MANUSIA SEPERTI KAU MADARA-CHAN" jelas shininggami dan menyeringai.

Shininggami pun memberikan suatu pertanyaan keMadara "MADARA -CHAN JIKA KAU AKU BERI SATU KESEMPATAN HIDUP DIDUNIA BERBEDA DAN AKU INGIN KAU MEMBANTU SESORANG MENCIPTAKAN PERDAMAIAN DISANA APAKAH KAU BERSEDIA HM?" tanya shininggami sambil memandang Madara.

"jika aku diberi kesempatan hidup lagi ya..." Tanya Madara memastikan dan sedikit menerawang masa lalunya." dulu cita cita ku bersama Izuna dan Hashirama adalah membawa perdamaian namun pada saat kematian adik tercintaku aku sudah kehilangan tujuan hidup namun masih ada Hashirama yang menuntunku kejalan yang benar,namun perbedaan pikiran antara Hashirama dan Tobirama tentang klan uchiha lah yang membuatku memutuskan untuk keluar desa dan akhirnya menjadi haus kekuatan. Dan berakhirnya aku yang terbunuh oleh kaguya karena rencana mata bulan yang aku kira adalah rencana yang bisa membuat dunia ideal seperti yang dikatakan zetsu hitam ternyata hanya akal akalan zetsu untuk membangkitkan kaguya, dan mulai saat itu aku menyerah pada kehidupan ini dan akan menerima segala akibat yang aku buat diakherat nanti, persetan dengan harga diri seorang uchiha madara yang setinggi langit, hanya saja sang uchiha madara sekarang akan membuka lembaran baru yang lebih bersih dari pada lembaran yang sebelumnya yang penuh akan kegelapan.

Jelas Madara penjang lebar.

Sedangkan shininggami hanya memperlebar seringai nya "BAIKLAH KALAU BEGITU BERSIAPLAH KAU MADARA AKAN MEMBANTU MEMBUAT PERDAMAIAN DIDIMENSI BARUMU! HAHAHAHA!" ucap shininggami sambil tertawa.

Kemudian dibelakang Madara tercipta black hole dan menyedotnya.

"T-tunggu aku belum memutuskannya" jelas Madara.

"JAANE! U-CHI-HA-MA-DA-RA! "ucap shinggami sebelum madara menghilang.

Madara sekarang pun terombang ambing di ruang dimensi yang entah dia ketahui nya,namun tiba tiba dia melihat seekor naga berwarna merah sebesar lapangan sebakbola terbang mengarah kepada Madara, madara pun mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinggan yang sama persis seperti milik Obito sehingga sang naga hanya menembus tubuh Madara.

Naga berwarna merah itupun kaget dan terbang lagi kehadapan madara kemudian berbicara yang membuat madara sedikit menaikan alisnya.

"Berhentilah manusia!" teriak naga tersebut.

Madara pun berhenti dihadapan naga tersebut kemudian bertanya. "ada apa ?" tanya madara dengan nada datar.

"menarik sekali ada ras manusia yang tidak takut pada great red yang agung ini" jelas sang naga sambil menyeringai.

Madara yang mendengar itu hanya speechless "wow hari ini aku dikatain menarik oleh 2 mahluk luarbiasa, sebegitu menariknya kah aku sampai dibilang seperti itu" batin Madara narsis.

"untuk apa aku harus takut kepadamu hm great red" jelas madara

Great red pun semakin menyeringai mendengar kata kata Madara."hal apa yang membuatmu begitu berani dihadapanku madara" tanya great red.

"oh hal apa yah..." kata Madara. "jika dewa jubi saja pernah kusegel dan kutaklukan mengapa denganmu aku harus takut hm? Tanya Madara.

Great red pun sedikit kaget pada saat mendengar nama juubi." kau bilang menaklukan juubi, HAHAHAHA! Jangan bercanda manusia!, bahkan trihexa pun akan imbang jika berhadapan dengan juubi" jelas great red.

"mengapa aku harus berbohong kepadamu great red" tanya Madara yang dituduh berbohong

Great red pun memandang Madara ingin mencari kebohongan namun hasilnya nihil tidak menemukan kebohongan."baiklah aku percaya, dan juga kenapa kau bisa sampai di celah dimensi ini?" tanya great red.

"aku diberi kesempatan kedua dan juga ditugaskan untuk membantu seseorang membuat perdamaian didimensi ini" jelas madara.

Sedangkan great redpun terdiam seperti mengingat sesuatu. "aku mengingatnya bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang remaja berambut kuning dan aku merasakannya dia sama sepertimu mempunyai aliran energi. Dan ia juga sama persis didalam ramalan ayah kami yang akan membawa perdamaian" jelas great red.

"Uzumaki Naruto kah?" tanya Madara pada diri sendiri.

"dan aku mempunyai suatu hadiah untukmu Madara" jelas great red

,kemudian didepan madara muncul suatu pedang yang ditatap madara datar. "untuk apa kau memberikan aku pedang great red, aku sudah mempunyai gunbai" jelas madara.

"simpanlah pedang itu suatu saat pedang itu akan sangat membantu" jelas great red.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dan juga jika ingin keluar dari sini maka lewat mana great red?" tanya Madara yang sudah memasukan pedang pemberian great red dalam fuin penyimpanan.

"lewat sini" kata great red sambil menyobek dimensi dibawah madara kemudian madara tersedot kedalam robekan dimensi tersebut.

Dan disinilah madara sekarang terjun dari ketingiian 50ribu kaki diatas permukaan laut akibat ulah great red "what the hell" ucap madara yang terjun dari ketinggian, kemudian madara mengaktifkan susanoo nya pada saat akan mendarat di sungai kecil yang terdapat seorang paman yg asik mancing di pinggirnya.

"BYURRR!"

"COEG IKAN IKANKU KABUR SEMUA!"

Bunyi tabrakan air dan susanoo madara dan suara sumpah serapah seseorang karena ikan2nya kabur semua.

"hah sialan great red," ucap Madara.

"hoi-hoi siapa kamu tiba tiba jatuh dari langit dan membuat ikan disungai ini kabur semua." tanya sang paman yang sedang memancing tadi.

Kemudian madara menanyakan tentang dunia barunya itu dan dia akhirnya diangkat menjadi malaikat namun langsung menjadi malaikat jatuh yang membuat Azazel menghela nafas berat karena Madara mencoba membunuh Michael karena diperintah.

¤flash back end¤

"oh begitu ya,ternyata kau memang sudah berubah ya Madara" kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

"hm" hanya itu jawaban madara. "sekarang coba lah senjata ini Naruto" jelas Madara

"wakatta" balas Naruto kemudian mengambil pedang tersebut kemudian Naruto merasakan suatu energi masuk kedalam tubunya ,Naruto dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat secara samar samar (tatsumi) dalam pikiranya.

¤MIND SCAPE¤

"siapa kau" tanya naruto dihadapanya sekarang ada seorang pemuda bersurai coklat,

"Aku adalah temanmu yang akan membantumu menguasai INCURSO, naruto" jelas sang pemuda " dan juga perkenalkan namaku adalah Tatsumi"

"INCURSO?" bingung Naruto.

"ya INCURSO pedang yang kau pegang saat ini" jelas Tatsumi.

"oh pedang itu" kata naruto "bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat menggunakan armor itu " tanya Naruto.

"Untuk menggunakan INCURSO kau tinggal berkonsentrasi dan mengatakan INCURSO otomatis itu akan bekerja." jelas Tatsumi, "dan untuk efek samping sepertinya tidak ada karena kekuatan fisikmu sudah melampaui cukup untuk menyeimbangkan dengan INCURSO" Jelas Tatsumi.

"baiklah kalau begitu argatou Tatsumi-san " cengir naruto.

"ha'i ha'i" balas Tatsumi tersenyum

Kemudian Naruto mulai menghilang dari alam mind scapnya.

¤MIND SCAPE END¤

"hah! Hah! Aku mengerti" jelas Naruto.

Sedangkan Madara hanya memandang bingung Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan memegang pedangnya dan memasang kuda2 dan berteriak "INCURSO" secara tiba tiba tubuh dan membuat Madara harus menyipitkan matanya karena terlalu silau.

Asap pun mulai menghilang dan menampakan Naruto yang sekarang memakai armor berwarna putih abu abu dengan bagian helm armornya adalah kepala naga (teigu incurso tatsumi) dan juga terlihat Madara yang menyeringai.

"sugoii! "teriak Naruto kagum melihat armornya.

"sudah kubilangkan bahwa itu akan " kata Madara

"hehehe arigatou Madara" balas Naruto.

"haah sekarang pergilah" usir Madara

" kau ini, tp apa boleh buat, jaane Madara" ucap naruto dan terbang dengan armornya.

Sedangkan Madara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"lembaran baru heh" gumam madara

¤FBC¤

FANFIC BERSAMBUNG COEG


	8. Chapter 8

Opening song:

-COURAGE-

Haruka tomatsu.

¤Uchida Tokugawa¤

-present-

Seperginya Naruto dari Laboraturium milik Madara ,Naruto langsung menuju sekolahnya karena tidak mau berurusan dengan si Ketua Osis berwajah tembok itu.

TAP!

Bunyi salah satu kaki Naruto yang mendarat dengan aman diatap sekolah,Kemudian Naruto celingak celinguk melihat keadaan sekitar,Apakah aman atau tidak.

"Hah...aman" Ucap Naruto lega kemudian mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna masih belum memberkahinya dikarenakan pada saat Naruto membuka pintu sudah ada yang menunggunya sambil berdiri, Dan itu membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati karena harus berurusan dengan Sang Ketua Osis lagi.

"Sedang apa kau berada disini Uzumaki-kun?" Tanya Sona datar.

"A-aku sedang menemui kawan lama" Jawab gugup Naruto,Sedangkan Sona semakin Datar wajahnya -_-.

"Disaat pelajaraan berlangsung?dan tanpa ijin yang jelas?" tanya Sona lagi dan sukses membuat Naruto semakin Gugup.

"A-ah Y-ya mungkin" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Ikuti Aku keruang Osis" Ucap Sona dan belalu pergi keruang Osis.

"H-ha'i" Balas Naruto pelan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sona.

Cklek!

Suara pintu ruang Osis yang dibuka seseorang dan sukses merebut seluruh perhatian penghuni Ruang Osis tersebut.

"Siapa dia Kaichou?" Tanya seorang perempuan bersurai putih kepada Sona sambil menunjuk Naruto,Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam karena pertanyaan mereka sudah diwakili oleh wanita bersurai putih tadi.

"Dia Murid baru yang membuat Masalah dihari pertamanya Momo" Jawab Sona sambil melirik Naruto sekilas dan melihat Naruto yang menyengir.

"oh" Hanya itu respon Momo setelah mendengar jawaban Kaichounya itu.

"Nah Uzumaki-kun silahkan ikut keruanganku" Perintah Sona kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan para anggota Osis terutama pria bersurai pirang sama seperti Naruto sempat Kaget melihat Kaichou tercintanya memanggil Naruto dengan suffix "Kun".

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kaichou sampai ia menggilmu dengan Suffix 'kun' pirang!" Ucap Anggota Osis bersurai pirang Kepada Naruto.

TWICH!

Tercetaklah Perempatan didahi Naruto saat mendengar sebutan yang dikatakan pria pirang tadi untuknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi hah!" Balas Naruto ketus, Sedangkan yang lain hanya cengo melihat pertengkaran antara duo pirang tersebut.

"Yang aku katakan adalah ,apa yang Kau lakukan pada Kaichou sampai memanggilmu dengan suffix 'kun' Pirang?" Ulang si pirang kepada Naruto.

TWICH!

Bertambahlah perempatan didahi Naruto saat mendengar perkataan Si pirang itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun ,dan apa apaan istilah Pirang itu! Kau juga pirang Baka!" Balas Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

TWICH!

"Sudahlah Saj-"

"Diamlah Kichou, biarlah Pawnmu ini membereskan parasite kuning ini." Ucap Saji memotong perkataan Sona dengan Mata berapi api sambil menunjuk nunjuk Naruto.

"Hei, Kau juga pirang Baka Akuma" Balas Naruto dan membuat suasana diantara mereka panas dan jika diperhatikan Background diantara mereka berdua sudah berubah menjadi Background Madara dan Hashirama dilembah kematian.

"A-apa kau bilang Duren!" Kata Saji sambil menahan emosi yang meluap luap.

"Aku bilang Baka Akuma~" Ulang Naruto dengan Nada pelan dan mengejek yang semakin membuat emosi Saji meluap luap.

"Dasar Duren" Ucap Saji.

"Labil" balas Naruto.

"Maniak Ramen"

"Jomblo"

"Kucing!"

"Kau kotorannya"

"A-ap-!"

"Dasar Lolicon/Perjaka!"

UGH!

Ucap Saji dan Naruto bersamaan diakhir kelimat ejekan mereka dan sama sama tertohok saat mendengar ejekan mereka yang terakhir.

Sedangkan Anggota Osis yang lain sweatdrope melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang seperti Anjing dan Kucing.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku keruanganku" Ucap sona mengakhiri sesi saling mengejek antar Naruto dan saji, Kemudian melenggang memasuki ruangan Osis.

"Ha'i" Jawab duo pirang dan mulai beranjak keruang Osis.

"Mereka berdua terlihat akrab ya" Ucap Momo yang diberi anggukan yang lain.

"Ya,Padahal mereka belum terlalu saling mengenal" Tambah wanita bersurai hitam sepinggang.

Sedangkan diruang Osis terdapat duo pirang yang duduk bersebelahan dan buang muka kearah lain dan dihadapan mereka ada Sona yang menghela Nafas melihat kelakuan Pawn kesayangannya ini dan Murid baru yang membuatnya merona setiap melihat senyumnya dan mendengar suffix 'chan' di Namanya.

"Sebagai hukuman kalian berdua harus membersihkan toilet pria sepulang sekolah" Jelas Sona kepada duo pirang dihadapanya ini dan sukses membuat keduanya lesu.

"Ha'i, Sona-chan/Kaichou" Jawab Saji dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalian boleh kembali" Kata Sona yang direspon anggukan oleh kedua Saji dan Naruto.

Sesudah Naruto pergi dari ruang Osis ,Naruto langsung menuju kelasnya supaya tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Sona.

SREEK!

Bunyi pintu kelas yang terbuka dan menampakan Naruto dengan wajah lesu,Kemudian Naruto berjalan kearah bangkunya tidak menghiraukan Akeno yang menatapnya agak bingung.

"Haah...lebih baik aku tidur dulu" Ucap Naruto kemudian meletakan kepalanya diatas meja.

Akeno yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto bersikap aneh pun akhirnya bertanya. "Ara ara kau kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"eh? Tidak apa apa kok Akeno-chan hanya saja aku terkena sedikit urusan dengan Sona-chan" Jawab Naruto tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang masih bersender dimeja.

"Ara ara, Kau membuat masalah apa? Sampai berurusan langsung dengan Sona" Tanya serta heran Akeno,Karena biasanya yang memberi hukuman hanya Para anggota Osis saja sedangkan Sona agak jarang memberi hukuman sebab ia selalu sibuk karena jabatanya sebagai ketua Osis.

"Membolos dihari pertama mungkin..hehehe" Balas Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Oh pantas saja Naru" Balas Akeno kemudian mengeluarkan bento dari lokernya dan meletakanya dimeja, Akeno melirik Naruto yang masih tidur sebelahnya.

"Kau mau bento Naruto? Sepertinya aku hari ini membawa agak banyak" Tawar Akeno sambil menyusun Bento dimejanya.

"emm Bolehkah?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tentu" Jawab Akeno sambil mengangguk.

"Wah! kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, Karena aku tidak membawa Bento hari ini, Arigatou Akeno-chan!" Kata Naruto bersemangat dan berbinar binar matanya saat melihat isi Bento yang dibawa Akeno.

"Ara ara ,Tentu" Balas Akeno. "Silahkan dimakan Naruto-kun" Tambah Akeno sambil mulai mengambil dadar gulung dan melahapnya.

Naruto kemudian mulai menyumpit daging filet dan melahapnya.

"Uoooh! Enak sekali! Apakah kau semua yang membuat ini Akeno-chan!?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Iya Naruto-kun" Jawab Akeno sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto seperti anak anak.

"Hebat sekali Akeno-chan! Suatu saat jika Kau jadi Istriku Pasti Aku akan berhenti makan Ramen!" Ucap Naruto sambil melahap Bento Akeno dengan lahap, dan tidak melihat Akeno yang sekarang menunduk dan wajahnya merah padam.

"B-benarkah itu N-naruto-kun" Ucap Akeno gugup.

"Tentu Akeno-chan" Balas Naruto tanpa mengerti maksud omongan Akeno dan efek apa kedepanya dengan Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Akeno barusan.

"K-kalau B-begitu kutunggu" Ucap Akeno pelan tanpa didengar Naruto yang sedang makan dengan jelas.

SREK!

Bunyi pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan wanita bersurai merah yang baru kembali dari kesibukanya dan kemudian wanita tersebut melihat Akeno sedang makan Bento bersama dengan Naruto, Ada perasaan Cemburu sedikit dihatinya saat melihat kedekatan antara Akeno dan Naruto, Kemudian Wanita tersebut mulai berjalan kemejanya dan mengambil kotak bentonya dan mulai berjalan kearah Akeno dan Naruto yang belum mengetahui kedatangan Wanita itu.

"Ne...Bolehkah aku bergabung hm?" Tanya siWanita pada Akeno dan Naruto.

"Boucho/Rias" Ucap Akeno dan Naruto kompak.

"Tentu" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir dan membuat Rias blushing tipis.

"Ara ara Kau membuat suasana Romantis antara sepasang suami istri hilang Rias" Sindir Akeno yang sedikit tidak suka melihat Rias Blushing tadi.

"A-apa!" Kaget Rias saat mendengar kata 'sepasang suami istri' yang keluar dari mulut Akeno.

"are" Hanya itu respon Naruto dan memakan Bento Akeno kembali dengan lahap.

"A-apa yang kau maksud Akeno?!" Tanya Rias sambil menatap Tajam Akeno.

"Yang kumaksud adalah sepasang Suami Istri, Bochou" Jawab Akeno santai sedangkan Rias semakin kesal mendengarnya.

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkannya begitu!" Balas Rias sengit dan mulai keluar percikan listrik diantara mata Rias dan Akeno.

"Bisa saja Bochou. Bahkan Naruto yang mengatakan aku Istrinya" Balas Akeno sambil tersenyum menang saat melihat wajah shock Rias.

"T-tidak m-mungkin!, Naruto-kun Benarkah bahwa yang dikatakan Akeno itu?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto yang sedang Asik makan.

"Uapha Rhias?" Balas Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Apakah benar bahwa Akeno itu istrimu!" Tanya Rias yang diakhir kalimatnya sedikit membentak.

"Oh kau salah paham Rias, Sebenarnya tadi aku bil-"

"Ara ara tidak usah bilang kepada siapapun saat kau melamarku tadi Naruto-kun" Ucap Akeno memotong kalimat Naruto sambil menarik dan membenamkan wajah Naruto diatara kedua Dadanya.

Rias yang melihat Akeno yang menarik Naruto dan membenamkannya keOppainya pun tambah kesal kemudian menarik Tangan Kiri Naruto dan memeluknya possesif.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan Naruto pada siapapun" Ucap Rias sambil menekan Naruto kedadanya.

"Eeeeh! Jangan kau benamkan suamiku di oppai besarmu itu Buchou!" Ucap Akeno dan menarik Tangan kanan Naruto dan Rias menarik tangan kiri.

"Aku yang menemukan Naruto pertama kali dan aku berhak memilikinya!" Kata Rias dan menarik Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bukan Barang Naruto dan bebas menentukan pasangannya yaitu aku" Ucap Akeno yang juga menarik Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang ditarik tarik oleh kedua wanita tersebut mulai sadar dari pikiran Mesumnya sehabis merasakan Dada Rias dan Akeno tadi.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan" Kata Naruto pelan sambil melihat Rias dan Akeno.

"Aku sedang Mempertahankan Suami/Miliku" kata Rias dan Akeno bareng.

"Hah...merepotkan" Ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan Dibangku sebelah utara dari bangku Naruto terdapat 3orang pemuda yang sedang menangis anime melihat kejadian antara Naruto,Rias,dan Akeno.

"Sialan Naruto! Dia bisa bisanya diperebutkan oleh Akeno dan Boucho!" ucap pemuda dengan gaya rambut ala Captain Tsubasa.

"Kau benar Issei!"

"Matilah para pria tampan!"

Kata kedua teman Issei bareng dengan Nangis Anime.

"Kau benar Matsuda,Motohama dan oleh karena itu,Sebagai PPMKA (persatuan pria mesum kuoh academy) tujuan kita yang akan menjadi raja harem tidak akan terhalang karena adanya mahluk pirang itu" Kata issei sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Kau benar issei" Ucap Motohama.

"Harem banzai!" teriak Matsuda.

"hehehehe" Cengir Issei, Sedangkan para perempuan yang berada disekitar mereka dan mendengar teriakan Matsuda segera menjauh dari trio mesum.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto,Sekarang ia masih ada diantara Rias dan Akeno yang masih tarik menarik memperebutkan dirinya.

"Ugh! Kepalaku mulai pusing karena digocang goncang" Ucap Naruto.

"Lepaskan Boucho! Naruto-kun itu suamiku" Bentak Akeno dan menarik Naruto.

"Tidak akan Akeno! Karena Naruto itu miliku" Balas Rias dan menarik Naruto kearahnya.

"Sudah-"

"Diam!"

Perkataan Naruto kembali terputus karena bentakan dari Rias dan Akeno.

"Ini tak akan selesai" Ucap Naruto pasrah.

¤SORE HARI¤

Sekarang diruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib sudah berkumpul semua karena akan membahas masalah kotrak iblis mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto sekarang duduk disofa dan disebelah kiri dan kananya tengah diapit oleh Akeno dan Rias ,hanya nyengir gak jelas sambil melihat anggota klub lainya dan sweat drop saat melihat Issei yang Nangis bombay.

"Emm Boucho sekarang kita akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan ulah Akeno dan Bouchounya itu kepada Naruto dan sweatdrope seperti Naruto saat melihat Issei.

"Kita akan membasmi iblis liar dipabrik bekas diutara kuoh." Jawab Rias.

"Iblis liar?" Bingung Naruto.

"Iblis liar adalah iblis yang telah berkhianat kepada tuanya Naruto-kun" Jelas Akeno.

"Oh" Respon Naruto.

"Kau harus ikut dengan kami Naruto,Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari klub ini" Perintah Rias pada Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Malam harinya para anggota klub beserta Naruto sudah berkumpul bersiap karena akan diteleport rias ketempat persembunyian iblis liar.

¤At Pabrik¤

Kelompok Rias sudah sampai dedepan gerbang panbrik tak terpakai ini.

"Disini lumayan seram" Ucap Naruto sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Akeno.

"Ara ara tenang saja Naruto-kun, Aku akan selalu melindungimu dari apapun" Ucap Akeno sambil berbalik menghadap Naruto dan mengelus kepalanya.

Rias yang melihat Adegan Romantis Akeno dan Naruto ingin membuyarkanya namun terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara asing dari dalam pabrik.

"KHE-KHE-KHE! Ada makanan baru sepertinya" Ucap suara asing tersebut dari dalam kegelapan yang kemudian menampakan iris emas mata vertikal menatap anggota klub dengan tajam.

"Sudah menampakan diri" Ucap Rias pelan."Bersiaplah minna! Aku yakin ini bukan iblis liar biasa!" Tambah Rias sambil memasang posisi siaga.

WUSSSH!

Baru akan memasang posisi siaga ,Namun sudah dikejutkan oleh serangan kejutan dari mahluk yang belum menampakan diri itu.

"Awas bochou!" Teriak Issei saat melihat sebuah laser berwarna kuning dengan kecepatan gila sedang menuju ke Rias

Rias yang melihat sebuah Laser dengan cepat menuju kearahnya dengan cepat membuat sihir pelindung ,Namun Rias yakin bahwa sihirnya tidak dapat menahan laser dengan aura kuat yang sedang menuju kearahnya itu.

"G-gomen minna" Ucap Rias lirih.

"BOUCHO!"

"RIAS!"

INCURSIO!

WUSSH!

ZRAAT!BLARRR!

Suara teriakan Issei dan Akeno serta suara Naruto yang mengaktifkan INCURSIO dan membelah serangan laser yang menuju Rias itu.

"Kau tidak apa apa Rias?" Tanya Naruto yang berada didalam INCURSIO kepada Rias yang masih menutup matanya.

Rias yang merasa ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat Seorang berarmor yang Rias tidak ketahui.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Rias kepada sosok Naruto yang berada didalam INCURSIO.

"Aku Naruto, Rias" Balas sosok didepanya sambil membuka armor kepalanya dan menampakan wajah tampan Naruto.

"N-naruto..." Ucap Rias kaget karena sosok didepanya dan telah menyelamatkanya adalah Naruto.

Grep!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!?" Tanya Rias dengan wajah Merona karena tiba tiba Naruto menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Aku akan membawamu kepinggir supaya kau aman Rias-chan" Balas Naruto kemudian melesat menuju kearah anggota klub yang masih mematung karena mengira Buchou mereka tewas.

TAP!

Bunyi langkah Naruto yang mendarat dihadapan anggota klub sambik menggendong Rias yang merona.

"Buchou!/Rias!" ucap para anggota klub dan mengampiri Rias dan Naruto.

"Syukurlah Buchou selamat" Ucap Issei bernafas lega.

"Terimakasih telah memyelamatkan Rias,Naruto-kun" Ucap Akeno sambil mencium pipi kiri Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto merona dan Rias yang mendengus.

"Whoaaa! Kau begitu keren dengan armor itu Naruto! Dari mana kau mendapatkanya!?" Kagum Issei kemudian mendatangi dan melihat Armor INCURSIO.

"Armor buatanku lebih keren partner" Ucap sebuah suara dari sarung tangan Issei.

"Lebih keren punya Naruto, Draig" Balas Issei kepada partnernya itu.

"Huh! Akan ku tunjukan bahwa Armorku lebih keren." Balas Draig kapada Issei.

"KHE-KHE-KHE kalian bisa selamat dari seranganku ya...menarik" Ucap sosok Mahluk yang masih berada didalam kegelapan dan hanya menunjukan iris emas vertikalnya itu saja.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Bunyi langkah yang mendekat kearah kelompok Rias dengan perlahan.

"KHE-KHE bersiaplah menjadi santapanku" Ucap mahluk tersebut yang sudah menampakan diri dan membuat kaget Rias karena mengetahui sosok mahluk tersebut.

Sekarang Tampaklah mahluk dengan tinggi 15meter berbentuk seperti dinasaurus Tirex yang memiliki sayap dan sepasang tanduk didahinya yang sedang menyeringai mempertontonkan giginya yang runcing.

"W-wyrm!" Kata rias tergagap saat mengetahui Mahluk didepanya ini bukan iblis liar melainkan sudah termasuk ras Naga.

"Are...ini hampir menyamai Kurama" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Minna berhati hatilah! Musuh kita kali ini adalah sejenis Ras Naga" Ucap Rias.

"Nah partner aku akan menunjukan bahwa armorku lebih keren dari punya mahluk kuning itu,, lihat dan perhatikanlah" Ucap Draig tiba tiba kepada Issei.

"Ya Draig, aku juga akan membuat Mahluk tadi yang berani menyerang Buchou itu musnah" Balas Issei.

SET!

TAP!

Suara Naruto yang meloncat ketempat Issei kemudian mendarat disebelahnya.

"Nah Issei bisa kau membantuku membuat kadal itu musnah?" Ucap Naruto kepada Issei.

"Tentu Naruto!" balas Issei bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bersiaplah!" Ucap Naruto

Sarung tangan Issei kemudian bercahaya menutupi Tubuh Issei ,setelah Cahaya itu menghilang terlihatlah Issei yang sudah memakai armor berwarna merah yang tak kalah keren dengan punya Naruto.

"Wah inikah yang kau maksud Draig! Ini keren!" Ucap Issei girang sambil memandang Armornya.

"Tentu Partner,dan teknik yang kau gunakan adalah Belance Breaker" Balas Draig.

"Baik partner" Ucap Issei kemudian memandang Wyrm yang ada beberapa meter didepanya.

"Nah Naruto ayo kita musnahkan kadal itu" Ucap Issei.

"Tentu Issei" Balas Naruto kemudian memasang kuda kuda ingin mengaktifkan Tekniknya, Begitu pula dengan Issei yang sama memasang Kuda kuda juga.

"INCURSIO!"

"BALENCE BREAKER!"

"SRINGGGH!"

Bunyi teriakan Naruto dan Issei saat mengaktifkan teknik masing masing.

"Teknik yang kuat" Kata Rias sambil menutup mata karena silau.

WUSSHHH!

Setelah sinar mulai menghilang dan menampakan 2mahluk menggunakan Armor berwarna Merah dan Abu2 dan membuat sang Wyrm menyeringai.

"Omoshiroi!" Ucap Wyrm.

"Nah Issei ayo maju!" Kata Naruto dan melesat kedepan dengan cepat.

"Ha'i " Balas Issei yang melesat mengikuti Naruto.

"Hahahaha majulah!" Ucap Sang Wyrm yang tertawa dan sedang mengumpulkan Partikel partikel berwarna Ungu mulutnya.

Inferno!

BLAAAR!

¤FBC¤

Fanfic bersambung coeg


	9. Chapter 9

Opening ost.

**.Haruka tomatsu.**

-**Courage**-

_**¤Uchida tokugawa¤**_

_**Present:**_

**Play ost 'thunderclap' fear and loathing in las vegas**

SET!

TAP!

Suara Naruto yang meloncat ketempat Issei kemudian mendarat disebelahnya.

"Nah Issei bisa kau membantuku membuat kadal itu musnah?" Ucap Naruto kepada Issei.

"Tentu Naruto!" balas Issei bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bersiaplah!" Ucap Naruto

Sarung tangan Issei kemudian bercahaya menutupi Tubuh Issei ,setelah Cahaya itu menghilang terlihatlah Issei yang sudah memakai armor berwarna merah yang tak kalah keren dengan punya Naruto.

"Wah inikah yang kau maksud Draig! Ini keren!" Ucap Issei girang sambil memandang Armornya.

"Tentu Partner,dan teknik yang kau gunakan adalah Belance Breaker" Balas Draig.

"Baik partner" Ucap Issei kemudian memandang Wyrm yang ada beberapa meter didepanya.

"Nah Naruto ayo kita musnahkan kadal itu" Ucap Issei.

"Tentu Issei" Balas Naruto kemudian memasang kuda kuda ingin mengaktifkan Tekniknya, Begitu pula dengan Issei yang sama memasang Kuda kuda juga.

"INCURSIO!"

"BALENCE BREAKER!"

"SRINGGGH!"

Bunyi teriakan Naruto dan Issei saat mengaktifkan teknik masing masing.

"Teknik yang kuat" Kata Rias sambil menutup mata karena silau.

WUSSHHH!

Setelah sinar mulai menghilang dan menampakan 2mahluk menggunakan Armor berwarna Merah dan Abu2 dan membuat sang Wyrm menyeringai.

"Omoshiroi!" Ucap Wyrm.

"Nah Issei ayo maju!" Kata Naruto dan melesat kedepan dengan cepat.

"Ha'i " Balas Issei yang melesat mengikuti Naruto.

"Hahahaha majulah!" Ucap Sang Wyrm yang tertawa dan sedang mengumpulkan Partikel partikel berwarna Ungu mulutnya.

Inferno!

BLAAAR!

"Serangan yang berbahaya seandainya tadi aku dan Issei telat menghindar" Kata Naruto saat melihat kawah berdiameter 25meter bekas serangan wyrm tadi.

Tap!

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya Iseei yang baru datang kesebelah Naruto sehabis menghindari serangan yang tergolong mematikan tadi.

"Iya aku baik baik saja Issei" Balas Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Issei.

**"Khakhakha!"**

**"Kalian lumayan juga karena bisa selamat dari serangan utamaku,kebanyakan lawanku akan mati saat terkena serangan tadi" **Suara tawa serta pujian sang Wyrm kepada Issei serta Naruto.

"Tentu saja kadal, Kau kira kami lemah dan juga kami yang akan membunuhmu" Ucap Issei sedikit menantang dari dalam armor belance breakernya sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak berkomentar dan hanya diam sambil memandang Wyrm.

_**¤Uknown place¤**_

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Suara gema langkah didalam suatu bangunan bergaya jaman yunani kuno, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat serta seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi tatto serta berpakaian perang cina kuno dan membawa sabit besar dengan hiasan kepala ular dibagian ujung gagangnya yang diletakan dipunggungnya sedang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara ketukan sang pemuda tadi saat sampai disebuah pintu dengan lambang kepala iblis dibagian tengahnya.

"Masuk" Terdengar suara balasan dari dalam ruangan.

Sang pemuda tadi kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah ruangan bergaya seperti gereja dengan berbagai macam lambang salib dibagian dindingnya dan juga seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca buku didekat jendela, Sang pemuda yang baru masuk tadi kemudian menghampiri pemuda yang membaca buku tadi.

"Kau datang juga Orochii " Ucap pemuda yang membaca buku tadi tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membaca.

"Tentu Ketua" Balas sang pemuda yang bernama Orochii kepada pemuda yang ia panggil Ketua tersebut, " Jadi ada apa Ketua memanggilku kesini?" Tambah Orochi.

Sedangkan sang pemuda yang dipanggil Ketua itu hanya sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya kemudian memandang Orochii dan berkata "Kau kutugaskan menangkap Wyrm Tiamat yang sekarang sedang bertarung dengan Naruto dan Issei dipabrik bekas diarea kuoh" Balas Sang Ketua.

"Baiklah ketua" Balas Orochii kemudian mulai melangkah pergi keluar.

"Oh iya...ada satu pesan lagi untukmu yaitu berhati hatilah, kau tahukan bahwa aku tidak bisa membantumu karena aku masih didalam efek jurus sang dewi kelinci itu dan juga keberadaan dewi itu belum terlacak dimana pun, Jadi berhati hatilah" Kata sang ketua sambil tersenyum kearah Orochii yang hampir keluar ruangan.

"Tentu Ketua" jawab Orochii kemudian keluar.

**¤Naruto&amp;Issei fight¤**

Sedangkan Naruto dan Issei sedikit kualahan saat harus menghindari serangan Laser sang Wyrm.

**Inferno!**

Dragon shoot!

Blarrrr!

Suara ledakan yang dahsyat saat dua buah laser bertekanan tinggi milik Issei dan Wyrm bertabrakan.

"Cepatlah Naruto, aku tidak akan bisa melawannya jika seorang diri" batin issei saat melihat Naruto masih belum selesai dari acara meditasinya dibelakangnya.

**"Kau lumayan membuatku terhibur iblis, namun kau tetap akan berakhir mati" **Ucap Wyrm sambil menyeringai mempertontonkan giginya yang runcing.

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Raja harem,dan juga kau yang akan mati disini bukanya aku" Balas issei sambil memasang kuda kuda bertarung.

**"Jangan membuatku tertawa iblis kecil, Kalau begitu mari kita bardansa kembali,namun jika aku dalam wujud wyrmku maka akan sangat tidak adil, Jadi supaya adil..."**

SRIIIING!

**"Begini lebih adil bukan, kalau begitu mari berdansa kembali iblis kecil" **ucap sang Wyrm yang berubah menjadi human fromnya dan terlihatlah sekarang seorang pria hampir mirip dengan madara namun hanya rambutnya saja yang berwarna abu abu.

"Mari kita lanjutkan wyrm sialan" Ucap Issei dan melesat kedepan.

Fire shoot!

Wusssh!

Blaaar!

Blaaar!

"Teruslah berlari iblis kecil! Hahaha!" Ejek sang Wyrm sambil menembaki Issei dengan bola plasma api.

"Cih! Jika dia terus seperti ini maka aku akan kalah" Batin issei sambil melesat menghindari serangan sang Wyrm.

Issei terus berlari menghindari serangan sang Wyrm dan tidak melihat bahwa sang Wyrm menyeringai karena Issei telah masuk rencananya.

Wyrm tiba tiba membuat sebuah aksara sihir kuno berukuran besar dan diarahkan kearah Issei yang tidak sadar telah berhenti didepan Naruto yang meditasi dan juga tidak melihat Naruto yang dengan perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

"Matilah" Ucap Wyrm.

Catlysm!

Sworrrrzzzzz!

Issei yang menghindar langsung terkaget saat melihat ada Naruto dibelakangnya tadi dan akan terkena serangan mematikan Wyrm.

"Naruto!" Teriak Issei kearah Naruto yang baru membuka matanya dan melihat ada sebuah Energi sihir melesat kearahnya.

Blaaarrr!

"Hahaha! Matilah!" Suara ledakan serta tawa Wyrm saat melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai Naruto.

"N-naruto..." Ucap Issei yang masih shock saat mengira Naruto telah mati,tidak jauh beda dengan para anggota klub dan para anggota osis yang berada diluar kekkai yang juga shock terutama akeno yang sudah jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

Siiinggggg!

Tiba tiba terdengar suara bising seperti mesin pesawat dari arah langit serta tercipta lambang bintang raksasa dilangit yang membuat Issei sert para anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib melihatnya.

"Kau kira aku akan mati dengan semudah itu ,dasar kadal jelek,bahkan aku lebih suka kodok dari pada kadal ,Jadi matilah!" Ucap Naruto yang berada didalam armor INCURSIO sedang turun perlahan dari langit serta ditangannya terdapat sebuah energi berwarna biru dan berbentuk seperti shuriken.

Issei hanya bernafas lega saat melihat Naruto masih hidup, sama seperti anggota klub yang bernafas lega dan akeno yang menangia bahagia.

"aku bantu Naruto!" Ucap Issei kemudian terbang menuju Naruto yang terjun dengan perlahan dari langit menuju sang Wyrm.

"Tentu issei" Balas Naruto.

Sang Wyrm hanya menyeringai saat melihat Naruto akan menyerangnya dan sang Wyrm kemudian menciptakan Aksara" sihir dan membuat sihir pelindung, " Ayo berikanlah serangan terbaikmu dan buat aku bergairah lagi!" Teriak Wyrm dari dalam pelindungnya.

Transfer energy!

Bost!

Bost!

Bost!

Bost!

Bost!

Bost!

"Baiklah Naruto mari kita selesaikan ini" ucap Issei sambil mentransfer energy naganya di rasen shuriken Naruto.

"Tentu Issei" Balas Naruto.

"Jadi Matilah!" Ucap Issei&amp;Naruto bersama sambil mengarahkan Rasen shuriken kearah perisai Wyrm.

Blaaaaar!

Srrriiiiingg!

"Ini akan berhasil" Batin Issei&amp;Naruto, "Heyaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Naruto dan Issei sambil menambahkan kekuatan masing masing kearah perisai wyrm agar hancur.

"percuma iblis, sihir pelindungku terkenal yang paling kuat diantara para Naga" Ucap Wyrm sombong.

Krak!

"apa!" Wyrm sangat kaget karena serangan iblis ini dapat membuat perisainya retak.

"Kau tau...Perisai terkuatpun pernahku hancurkan ,jadi jangan sombong" Teriak Naruto sambil menekan Rasen shuriken lebih kuat dan menimbulkan retakan lebih banyak.

"Ini demi bouchou,akeno,koneko yang ingin kumasukan haremku dan juga sebagai balasan karena telah membahayakan buchou serta Naruto,Jadi enyahlah!" Sambung Issei sambil menambah energy kerasen shuriken sehingga berwarna kemerah merahan.

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

"T-tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Pyar!

Blaaaaaar!

Bunyi retakan perisai Wyrm hingga akhirnya hancur dan menimbulkan ledakan beradius 2km ,bahkan kekkai pelindung buatan anggota osis telah hancur dan tidak menyadari ada sosok baru yang telah memasuki pertarungan.

Wussssh!

Blaaar!

Suara Issei dan Naruto yang terlempar keluar dari kawah bekas serangannya tadi dengan kondisi yang sedikit mencemaskan, armor milik Naruto sudah hancur dan hanya meninggalkan bagian bawahnya begitu pula dengan Issei yang sudah pingsan tanpa mengenakan armornya.

Dikawah bekas Serangan Naruto hanya meninggalkan debu yang mulai tertiup angin dengan perlahan dan mulai menampakan 2sosok.

"Kau tahu? Itu tadi lumayan berbahaya" Ucap sosok tersebut yang belum sepenuhnya terlihat karena masih tertutup debu.

"T-tidak mungkin!" Kaget Naruto karena belum ada yang pernah selamat dari Rasen shurikken miliknya ,bahkan Pain akan hancur jika terkena itu.

"Kau kaget?, Ayo lah jangan membuatku tertawa, Mari kita bermain main dulu" Ucap sosok tersebut yang mulai terlihat.

Tap!

Tap!

Dan sekarang terlihatlah sosok yang baru datang itu ialah Orochii yang dibahunya ia letakan Wyrm yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sial ,Issei sudah pingsan ,dan aku sudah kehabisan Chakra, Jika saja chakra ashura dan kurama masih disini ,mungkin mengalahkannya tidak terlalu susah" Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah jika begitu mari kita bermain"

Krieet!

Ucap Orochii sambil menyobek udara kosong dan menampakan lubang dimensi setelah itu dia melempar sang Wyrm kedalamnya.

"Bersiaplah Pemuda" Ucap Orochii kemudian melesat maju bersiap menebaskan sabitnya kearah Naruto.

Wusssh!

Trank!

Trank!

Braak!

"Ugh!" Rintih Naruto saat punggung nya menghantam bebatuan keras karena terlempar saat menangkis serangan sabit Orochii.

"Matilah!" Teriak Orochii bersiap menebaskan sabitnya kearah Naruto yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"S-sial tidak akan sempat" Batin Naruto.

Crasssh!

Naruto/kun!

Ctik!

Wusssh!

Blaaarrr!

Naruto yang memejamkan matanya bersiap menghadapi kematian pun langsung membuka matanya saat tidak merasakan sabetan sabit ditubunya.

"Kau tidak apa apa Ashura?" Perkataan sosok yang melindungi Naruto dan saat Naruto melihat siapa sosok yang telah menolongnya malah membuatnya lebih shock, Seorang perempuan bersurai putih yang panjangnya sampai ke kaki serta mempunyai Mata didahinya .

"K-Kaguya! Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini!" Kaget Naruto saat melihat dewi yang telah ia segel bersama Sasuke dibulan itu telah berada disini.

Kaguya hanya tersenyum saat melihat reaksi Naruto, "Tenang saja aku tidak akan membuat masalah didimensi ini ,dan juga aku hanya ingin melindungi cucuku saja, Apakah itu tidak boleh?" Tanya Kaguya sambil mengelus pipi Naruto lembut.

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaguya,Namun saat kaguya ingin berbicara kembali sebuah suara membuat Naruto dan Kaguya menoleh kearah tempat kawah Orochii terpental tadi.

"Yare yare jadi kau disini dewi kelinci ,apakah kau tidak bisa membalas budi ketua kami karena telah membuatmu bebas dari segel bulan itu" Ucap Orochii sambil memandang malas Kaguya.

"Aku bisa membaca isi hati serta niatan ketuamu itu jadi jangan membohongiku dan dia pantas kekuatannya aku ambil setengahnya dan menerima segel ootsuki sehingga ketuamu itu tidak dapat bertindak yang macam macam" Balas Kaguya santai sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah kau sajalah ,kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Pamit Orochii kemudian hilang masuk robekan dimensi.

"Yah dia kabur" Ucap Kaguya pelan ,kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang masih berada dibelakangnya, "Ne Naruto jadi bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu?" Tanya Kaguya kepada Naruto yang kaget.

"A-apa! Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

Kaguya hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto dengan lembut, "Tentu tidak Naruto ,aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar dengan membunuh cucuku yang satunya,Jadi aku ingin menjaga cucuku satu satunya ini" Kata Kaguya lembut sambil terus mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto.

"Ugh!"

Naruto yang akan bilang sesuatu tidak jadi saat mendengar rintihan Issei yang berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya sudah tidak memakai armor belance breaker lagi.

"Issei!" Teriak Naruto kemudian menghampiri tubuh Issei yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, "Kau tidak apa apa Issei" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tubuhku serasa hancur setelah memakai belance breaker, Naruto" Ucap Issei susah payah karena sambil menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

**"Maafkan aku partner ,sepertinya daya tahan tubuhmu belum bisa menahan kekuatan belance breaker,jadi aku sarankan kau latihanlah dari awal partner"** Tiba tiba terdengar suara berat dari sarung tangan milik Issei.

"Naruto/Issei!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber teriakan tadi dan melihat Para anggota klub serta Osis yang mendatangi tempat Naruto.

"Apakah kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Rias khawatir saat melihat armor Naruto dipenuhi darah.

"Ak-"

Greb!

"Syukurlah suamiku tidak apa apa ,aku sungguh bahagia" Perkataan Naruto terputus saat mendapat pelukan cinta milik Akeno dan beberapa anggota klub dan osis yang cengo saat melihat adegan picisan dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak apa apa Akeno" kata Naruto sambil mengelus surai Akeno lembut.

"A-ada orang sekarat disini!" Teriak Issei dengan terbata saat melihat Naruto yang niat awalnya akan menolongnya malah berpelukan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk kemudian berjalan menuju Issei yang masih terluka parah.

"Rias apakah kau membawa air mata phenex?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak membawanya Naruto,lagi pula air mata phenex milik ku masih dipegang Onii-sama" Jawab Rias sambil memandang Issei khawatir.

"Biar aku saja yang menyembuhkannya" Ucap Kaguya yang sedari tadi dikacangin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rias kaget karena sedari tadi tidak merasakan hawa milik Kaguya.

"Tanyakan saja pada Naruto" Balas Kaguya singkat.

Rias langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto begitu pula dengan anggota klub lainnya.

"Bisa dijelaskan Naruto?" Tanya Rias.

"Ano...nanti saja saat diklub Rias ,disini lebih baik kita menyembuhkan Issei dulu" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Issei.

"Baiklah ,tapi kau berjanji akan menjelaskannya kan?" Ucap Rias dan direspon anggukan Naruto.

Kaguya berjalan pelan kearah Issei yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, saat sudah berada dihadapanya Issei ,Kaguya kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Issei.

"**Eiser**"

Ucap Kaguya pelan saat mengaktifkan jurusnya dan dengan perlahan luka" ditubuh Issei mulai menghilang.

Kaguya hanya tersenyum saat melihat jurusnya berhasil menyembuhkan Issei.

"Terimakasih Kaguya karena telah menyembuhkan Issei" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada disamping Kaguya.

"Tentu Naruto, aku akan melindungi cucuku dari segala macam bahaya" Balas Kaguya sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saat mendengar balasan Kaguya tadi.

"Terimakasih Kaguya-san karena telah menyembuhkan anggota keluargaku" Ucap Rias berterimakasih.

"Sama sama Rias" Balas Kaguya singkat.

"Apakah Kaguya-san mau mendatangi klub milikku bersama Naruto nanti,karena aku ingin bertanya tentang beberapa hal" Tanya Rias sambil memandang Kaguya dan Naruto.

Kaguya diam beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk sebagai respon dan dibalas senyuman milik Rias.

"Kalau begitu kami tunggu kedatangan anda Kaguya-san ,dan juga terimakasih lagi karena sudah menyembuhkan Issei" Ucap Rias sambil membungkuk kemudian mulai pergi dengan lingkaran sihir diikuti para angggota Osis.

"Ne Naruto" Panggil Kaguya ke Naruto yang menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Balas Naruto bingung.

"Bisa temani aku jalan" dikota ini,Aku sedikit bosan " Ucap Kaguya seperti anak Remaja.

Naruto terdiam sesaat ,kemudian mulai memandang penampilan Kaguya.

"Baju kimono putih, Mata didahi,dua buah tanduk, sangat merepotkan kalau sampai orang" melihatnya" Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Tenang saja Naruto,aku bisa memakai mode manusiaku" Ucap Kaguya setelah mendengar kata hati Naruto.

"Kau bisa membaca Kata Hati!" Ucap Naruto kaget.

Sedangkan Kaguya yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku adalah leluhurmu Naruto ,jadi aku bisa mengetahui segalanya" Balas Kaguya.

"Haaah,baiklah kalau begitu pakailah Mode Manusiamu" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kaguya.

Dengan perlahan Kaguya mulai ditutupi oleh rambut putih miliknya yang panjang itu, setelah beberapa menit rambutnya pun mulai menyusut menjadi agak pendek dan penampilan kaguya yang versi manusia ini sedikit membuat Naruto merona tipis.

"Rambut putih sepunggung,mata violet,tubuh ideal,wajah baby face, wow dia benar" cantik" Batin Naruto nista.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya" Ucap Kaguya sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto gelagapan saat lupa bahwa Kaguya bisa membaca hati nya, Karena tidak ingin malu ,Naruto kemudian menarik tangang kaguya dan mengajaknya berjalan.

"Ayo jalan" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan area pertarungannya yang sudah diperbaiki oleh anggota Osis.

"Hihihi jangan keras keras Naruto nanti aku lecet" Ucap Kaguya dengan menggoda karena ingin menjahili Naruto.

"AHOOOOO" Teriak Naruto dan dibalas cekikikan Kaguya.

¤FBC¤

Ending ost

**-Neji no oto- Eir aoi**


	10. Chapter 10

Yo! Uchida akan menjelaskan beberapa tokoh dific ini yang mungkin reader tidak mengetahuinya.

-Orochii (Dari game warrior orochii ps2/3)

-Card magician (Hero lost saga)

Dan mungkin Uchida akan memperkenalkan tokoh yang lain dichapter depan :D, jika Reader mempunyai pertanyaan bisa langsung PM atau meninggalkan coment :v.

**¤HAPPY READ¤**

_**Op' ost: Courage (Haruka Tomatsu)**_

_**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**_

_**-Present-**_

_**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto.**

-At cafe-

Disebuah cafe yang berada dipinggir kota kuoh lebih tepatnya disebuah cafe yang bernama Cafe _Ice island_ jika kita perhatikan maka kita akan melihat bahwa ada dua orang pasangan yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, ralat hanya sang wanitanya saja yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena kecantikannya yang sangat mempesona sehingga membuat kaum adam yang lewat terpesona termasuk juga si pria yang menemani wanita tersebut.

"Mau pesan sesuatu tuan?" Tanya seorang Pelayan kepada Naruto.

"Aku memesan ice chocolate saja,kalau kau kaguya?" Balas Naruto kepada sang pelayan kemudian bertanya kepada Kaguya untuk memesan.

"Emmmmm...aku memesan..." Pikir Kaguya sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir yang memberi kesan manis dan imut bahkan sang pelayan dan Naruto sempat merona tipis saat melihatnya, "Rainbow ice" Sambung Kaguya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Sang pelayan yang sudah sadar dari acara kagumnya dengan segera mencatat pesanan Kaguya.

"Ok, pesanan kalian akan segera tiba tuan dan nyonya" Ucap pelayan tersebut sebelum melangkah pergi menuju dapur.

Setelah kepergian pelayan tersebut terjadi keheningan diantara Naruto dan Kaguya, namun keheningan tersebut hilang saat suara Kaguya yang mengintrupsi terlebih dahulu kepada Naruto.

"Emmm...Dunia yang kita tempati kali ini indah ya Ashura-kun?" Ucap Kaguya sambil memandang Naruto lembut.

Naruto yang ditanyai hanya gugup karena terus dipandang serta diberi senyuman lembut oleh Kaguya, dan dengan kikuk Naruto hanya bisa nyengir.

"Ah! Mungkin kau benar Kaguya" Balas Naruto sedangkan Kaguya hanya cemberut saat mendengar panggilan Naruto yang terkesan biasa kepadanya.

"Muuu~ panggil aku Kagu-chan, Ashura-kun" Ngambek Kaguya saat mendengar panggilan Naruto yang terkesan biasa kepadanya dan perkataan tersebut malah terdengar sangat imut ditelinga Naruto.

"A-aku tidak mempercayai ini! Saat aku bertempur dengannya dulu, dia sangat mengerikan dan menakutkan! Namun apa apan suara imut barusan!?" Batin Naruto yang sudah sering memperdebatkan masalah ini dengan batinnya saat bertemu Kaguya didunia barunya ini.

Kaguya yang melihat Naruto melamun sambil memandangnya malah semakin Cemberut karena merasa diabaikan serta mendengar kata hati Naruto barusan dan mengambil inisiatif untuk memanggil Naruto.

"Ashura-kun!" Ucap Kaguya agak nyaring yang sukses membuat Naruto keluar dari alam lamunannya dan langsung memperhatikan Kaguya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"M-maafkan aku Kaguy-, Kagu-chan" Perkataan Naruto sempat terhenti saat akan menyebut nama Kaguya dan menjadi Kagu-chan karena melihat delikan tajam namun imut milik Kaguya yang diarahkan untuk Naruto.

"Hihihi" Suara kikikan Kaguya sesaat setelah mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya barusan.

"Semua diluar akal sehat jika dia sedang dalam mode manusianya namun semua itu akan jadi bencana jika ia bertindak seperti didunia shinobi dulu" Batin Naruto sambil memandang Kaguya yang malah senyam senyum.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu Ashura-kun?" Tanya Kaguya sambil tersenyum yang membuat beberapa pengunjung terpesona namun berbalik kenyataan dengan Naruto saat melihat senyuman tersebut.

"T-tidak kok Kagu-chan" Balas Naruto cepat sambil menyengir, mungkin dia lupa bahwa Kaguya ini bisa membaca kata hati seseorang.

Tidak lama setelah itu pesanan mereka berduapun datang dan mereka memakanya dalam suasana tenang , meskipun sempat tidak tenang saat dengan tiba tiba Kaguya berbicara agak nyaring dengan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah makan terenak yang pernah ia makan dan membuat Naruto sweatdrope bahkan juga sempat berpikir bahwa Kaguya ini mempunyai sifat tsundere yang dihadiahi sebuah sendok yang melayang ke wajahnya oleh sang pelempar yaitu Kaguya.

Sedangkan diruang Club penelitian ilmu gaib sedang ramai karena terdengar suara yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan Naruto, Ralat hanya tiga orang gadis yang membicarakan Naruto yaitu Rias,Akeno dan Mittelt yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanannya dalam beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka semua hanya kesal kepada Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah pergi bersama Kaguya entah kemana, sedangkan yang lain hanya geleng geleng melihat kelakuan para perempuan itu, berbeda dengan Issei yang sedang menangis bombay dipojok ruangan sambil menyumpah serapahi Naruto dengan kata kata 'Matilah para pria tampan' yang membuat Kiba semakin sweatdrope.

"Onii-chan bersiaplah menerima hadiah dariku nanti, karena sudah berani berkencan dengan wanita lain" Ucap Mittelt seperti pyscho dengan mata yang bersinar merah dan membuat Issei bergidik ngeri saat melihat Mittelt kemudian membatin.

"Badannya memang Loli imut namun didalamnya seperti mahluk yang dapat membuat Draig lari terbirit birit" Batin Issei saat melihat Mittelt yang sedang dilanda Kecemburuan, dan juga Issei sempat mendapat beberapa kalimat sumpah serapah dari Draig yang berada ditubuhnya karena tadi mengejeknya.

"Naru-kun jahat, apakah dia tidak ingat bahwa sudah mempunyai istri!, atau dia ingin membuat harem? Jika begitu aku harus jadi alphanya" Ucap Akeno yang sedang manyun saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang berkencan, dan dia mendapat delikan dari dua wanita yang sama sama meributkan Naruto saat mendengar kalimat 'Istri' dari bibir Akeno.

"Hei! Naruto-kun itu miliku karena aku yang menemukannya!" Ujar Rias yang menyatakan kepemilikan atas Naruto.

"Naru-kun itu bukan barang Rias, dan juga dia sudah melamarku saat waktu makan siang saat itu" Balas Akeno yang tidak terima saat mendengar perkataan Rias yang menyatakan hak kepemilikan Naruto.

Sedangkan Mittelt yang mendengar perkataan Akeno yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah melamarnya itu membuatnya Shock, kemudian dengan mata yang beruraian air mata Mittelt lari menuju kamarnya dan Naruto sambil meneriaki kalimat 'Onii-chan no baka!' dan membanting pintunya.

Rias yang melihat kelakuan Mittelt barusan kemudian memandang Akeno kesal, "Lihat apa yang kau perbuat Akeno!, kau membuatnya sedih karena seenaknya mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah melamarmu" Ucap Rias sambil memandang Akeno yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kau juga ikut membuatnya sedih Rias" Balas Akeno yang membuat Rias terdiam karena perkataan Akeno memang benar kenyataanya.

Kiba yang hanya memperhatikan sedari tadi berinisiatif untuk menegur kingnya dan juga queennya agar tidak mempermasalahkan hal yang sepele, namun ia urungkan semua niatnya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memasuki ruang klub tersebut dengan seorang wanita bersurai putih yang berada disamping pemuda tersebut.

"Yo! Ada apa ini ribut ribut?" Tanya Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut sambil celingak celinguk kesana kemari sebab dia hanya ditatap oleh semua penghuni klub tersebut tanpa ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaanya barusan.

"Kau kemana saja Naruto-kun" Tanya Rias yang sudah sadar dari acara bengongnya.

"Aku bar- Aduh!"

Naruto yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Rias harus terputus saat mendapat jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari Akeno dikepala Naruto.

"K-kenapa kau menjitaku Akeno-chan" Tanya Naruto Sambil memandang Akeno takut.

Sedangkan Akeno hanya tersenyum misterius saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, "Ufufu Aku hanya mau memberi pelajaran kepada suamiku agar tidak bermain dibelakangku saja ufufu~" Ucap Akeno semanis mungkin, namun berbanding terbalik jika Naruto yang mendengar perkataan manis Akeno barusan, Naruto serasa akan menemui ajal sebentar lagi saat mendengar perkataan Akeno barusan.

"A-apa! A-ku tidak bermai-! Hei aku belum menjadi suamimu!" Ucap Naruto saat ingin membela diri, sedangkan Akeno yang mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan semakin tersenyum manis dan dengan kecepatan penuh Akeno segera menggendong Naruto bridal style -_- kemudian mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Naruto aku bawa sebentar ya! Ini urusan rumah tangga ufufu~" Ucap dan pamit Akeno sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berteriak seperti anak kecil saat dibawa oleh Akeno barusan.

Rias yang akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Akeno tidak jadi karena Akeno keburu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya dan hanya bisa mengumpat didalam hatinya.

Sekarang diruang klub hanya tinggal Kaguya yang kebingungan sehabis menonton acara drama percintaan antara Rias,Akeno dan Mittelt barusan dan juga Kaguya sedikit tersenyum kecil saat mendengar kata hati para wanita yang memperebutkan Naruto tadi.

"Ternyata didunia ini banyak yang menyayangimu ya Ashura-kun" Batin Kaguya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Rias yang sudah usai dari acara mengumpatnya kemudian mengalihkan perhatianya kearah Kaguya yang sedang berdiri dihadapanya seusai ditinggal Naruto tadi karena dibawa paksa oleh Akeno, dengan nada canggung akhirnya Rias berbicara dengan Kaguya.

"Anoo anda siapa ya?" Tanya Rias bingung dan belum mengenali Kaguya yang sedang berada didalam mode _human_ nya.

"Ah aku adalah Kaguya Ootsuki yang menyelamatkan pangeranmu pada saat waktu itu" Jawab Kaguya yang membuat semua penghuni klub itu kaget, dan hanya Issei saja yang tidak kaget karena kedua matanya sedang auto fokus kearah Oppai milik Kaguya.

"A-apa! Anda Kaguya?" Tanya Rias memastikan sekali lagi.

"Iya aku sekarang sedang dalam mode human" Balas Kaguya sambil tersenyum kemudian menoleh kearah Issei yang masih memperhatiakan kedua Oppainya yang tergolong perfect itu, Issei yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Kaguya kemudian melihat kearah wajah Kaguya dan dengan seketika langsung meluncur indah dengan hidung yang mimisan saat melihat wajah Kaguya yang sayu dan Kaguya dengan sengaj menjilat bibirnya agar terkesan erotis.

Kiba yang sedari tadi sweatdrope dan akhirnya harus sweatdrope lagi saat melihat adegan barusan akhirnya membatin,"Ada apa dengan hari ini ya?" batin Kiba yang bertanya tanya entah pada siapa, sedangkan Koneko hanya memandang datar adegan dihadapanya barusan itu.

Rias yang sempat sweatdrope saat melihat kelakuan Kaguya itu akhirnya kembali menanyai Kaguya, "Baiklah kalau begitu , apakah Kaguya-san bisa menjelaskan diri anda itu sebenarnya siapa? Seperti yang anda katakan waktu itu" Ucap Rias yang teringat janji Kaguya, bahwa Kaguya akan menjelaskan dirinya diruang klub.

"Ah..baiklah" Balas Kaguya sambil tersenyum, "Kapan aku membuat janji ya? Perasaan itu janji Ashura-kun" Batin Kaguya yang mengingat ingat apakah ia pernah membuat janji kepada Rias.

Setelah itu Kaguya pun dipersilahkan duduk oleh Rias dan mendapat beberapa pertanyaan dari Rias yang dijawab apa adanya oleh Kaguya serta mendapat teh buatan Kiba karena Akeno sedang menghukum Naruto entah seperti apa.

-With mittelt-

Sedangkan dengan Mittelt sekarang sedang berjalan sendiri ditaman karena ia lagi kesal jika bertemu Naruto dan juga bosan jika terus berada didalam kamar.

"Onii-chan no baka" Ucap Mittelt pelan sambil menendang kerikil kecil yang tergelatak dihadapanya, kemudian setelah itu Mittelt kembali berjalan dan akhirnya duduk dibangku taman yang berada dibawah pohon sakura.

Mittelt yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan mata karena sedang menikamati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya dengan halus, namun itu tidak bertahan lama saat dia mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Emmm, jadi kau orang yang ketua suruh untuku bunuh ya" Ucap Sosok tersebut yang membuat Mittelt melompat kedepan dan memasang posisi siaga.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Mittelt sambil membuat sebuah tombak cahaya ditangannya.

Sosok tersebut yang masih didalam gelapnya malam hanya terkekeh saat mendengar perkataan Mittelt.

"Aku adalah orang yang akan membunuhmu sesuai yang ketua telah perintahkan" Balas sosok tersebut yang melangkah semakin dekat.

"A-apa!" Kaget Mittelt seusai mendengar kalimat balasan dari sosok tersebut,dan dengan kekuatan penuh Mittelt melemparkan sebuah tombak cahaya miliknya kearah sosok yang masih didalam .itu.

Wusssh!

Pyaar!

Suara tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan Mittelt kepada sosok itu dan tanpa diduga tombak cahaya milik Mittelt hancur berkeping keping saat ditebas oleh sabit milik sosok tersebut.

"kau kira, kau bisa melukaiku dengan tombak mainan itu? Jangan membuatku tertawa" Ucap sosok tersebut yang sudah nampak akibat terkena sinar bulan purnama, dan sekarang terlihatlah sesosok pemuda beesurai coklat memakai pakaian perang cina kuno dan membawa sabit yang dipegang ditangan kanannya, yang sedang menyeringai kearah Mittel.

Sedangkan Mittelt matanya melebar saat melihat sosok didepanya ini, karena ia mengetahui sosok didepanya ini dari Azazel dulu saat ia diajak untuk keruang perpustakaan milik Azazel dan membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul _'Iblis dari daratan cina'._

**-Flash back-**

Sore hari dikota kuoh dan bertempat disebuah ruangan bawah tanah terdapat dua orang pria dan wanita loli yang sedang sibuk membaca buku yang entah tentang apa.

"Apakah ini adalah Ruangan tempat Azazel-sama meneliti Secret gear?" Tanya wanita loli tersebut buku yang ia baca.

Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Azazel-sama oleh wanita loli itu hanya menoleh kearahnya dan kembali memandang buku yang sedanh dibacanya, "iya memangnya kenapa Mittelt?" tanya Azazel yang tetap membaca buku tanpa menoleh kearah wanita loli yang bernama Mittelt itu.

"Tidak apa apa kok Azazel-sama" Jawab Mittelt sambil tersenyum, setelah Itu Mittelt kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah rak buku untuk mencari buku selanjutnya yang akan ia baca.

"Emm, yang mana ya..." Ucap Mittelt pelan saat sedang memilih milih buku yang akan ia baca, namun perhatian Mittelt terhenti saat melihat buku bersampul hitam yang berada dibarisan buku paling bawah dan sudah berdebu, dengan pelan Mittelt mengambil buku itu dan sedikit meniupnya agar debunya menghilang setelah itu membukanya dihalaman utama, "Iblis dari daratan Cina" Ucap Mittelt pelan saat membaca judul dari buku yang ia ambil barusan itu.

"Anoo ini buku tentang apa ya Azazel-sama?" Tanya Mittelt kepada Azazel sambil melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk disebelah Azazel.

Azazel yang merasa dipanggil oleh Miiteltpun menoleh dan melihat buku bersampul hitam yang sedang dibawa oleh Mittelt itu.

"Kalau tidak salah buku itu tentang legenda _Iblis dari daratan cina _ya?" Tanya Azazel yang diberi Mittelt yang sudah duduk disebelah Azazel, "Kalau begitu, buku itu mengisahkan tentang seorang Iblis yang bernama Orochii yang mempunyai suatu ambisi untuk menjatuhkan seluruh kerajaan diCina dan menguasainya,.namun seluruh kerajaan bersatu dan melawanya meskipun akhirnya pasukan aliansi seluruh kerajaan itu tetap kalah melawanya, namun saat akan kalah tiba tiba muncul tiga sosok kesatria yang membela pasukan aliansi kerajaan dan berhasil membuat Orochii terdesak dan akhirnya kalah, namun didetik detik terakhir Orochii akan dimusnahkan tiba tiba saja ia menghilang tanpa jejak sampai saat ini" jelas Azazel panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Mittelt hanya mengangguk kemudian bertanya kembali saat melihat sebuah lukisan dari buku tersebut, "Apakah ini Orochii itu Azazel-sama?" Tanya Mittelt sambil menunjuk Dua sosok pria dan sesok perempuan yang sedang tersenyum dilukisan tersebut.

"Ini adalah tiga ksatria itu Mittelt, yang berambut putih ini bernama Taigong wang, yang berambut hitam ini bernama Fu Xi dan terakhir yang perempuan bersurai putih itu adalah Nu Wa" Jawab Azazell sambil menunjuk setiap gambar yang ia jelaskan tadi, "dan jika kau penasaran dengan Orochii ,maka ini adalah gambar lukisanya" Sambung Azazel sambil membuka beberapa halaman dibuku itu yang menampakan seorang pria bersurai coklat yang membawa sebuah sabit besar dipunggungnya.

"oh ini yang bernama Orochii ya" Batin Mittelt sambil memandang lukisan itu.

**-End flashback-**

"K-kau Orochii?!" Ucap Mittelt sedikit gemetar saat merasakan energi kegelapan yang sangat besar dari sosok yang Mittelt sebut Orochii barusan.

Sosok yang bernama Orochii itu hanya terkekeh pelan saat dirinya dapat diikenali oleh targetnya ini, "He he he, kau benar sekali bocah, dan sebagai hadiahnya karena telah mengenaliku, akan kubunuh kau tanpa harus menderita" Ucap Orochii yang kemudian menghilang dan langsung berada dibelakang Mittelt.

Wuusssh!

Jleeb!

Suara Orochi yang mengayunkan sabitnya dan Mittelt yang melebarkan matanya serta memuntahkan banyak darah karena punggungnya telah tertusuk sabit milik Orochii sampai menembus keperutnya.

"Ugh!" Rintih Mittelt yang semakin banyak memuntahkan darah saat Orochii dengan cepat menarik sabitnya kembali sehingga membuat bekas bolong pada tubuh Mittelt.

"He he he dengan begini tugasku hampir selesai!" Ucap Orochii pelan,kemudian berjalan kearah tubuh Mittelt yang tergeletak lemah dan menaruhnya dipundak setelah itu membuat robekan dimensi, "Nah ayo pergi" Ucap Orochii pada dirinya sendiri yang kemudian memasuki robekan dimensi tersebut, namun sebelum robekan tersebut tertutup rapat kembali ,mittelt yang sedang dalam keadaan lemah hanya bisa menggumamkan satu patah kalimat.

"S-sayonara Onii-chan" Ucap Mittelt sebelum hilang dalam robekan dimensi milik Orochii.

-At Naruto-

Naruto yang sedang berjalan pulang menuju ruang klub dalam diam dan kalau diperhatikan maka disekitar leher Naruto terdapat tanda kissmark yang membekas dan membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri saat mengingat bagaimana tanda kissmark ini bisa tercipta disana.

"Untung aku bisa kabur, kalau tidak, bisa bisa aku mati muda" Ucap Naruto pelan pada dirinya sendiri melangkah pelan menuju sekolah kuoh, "Akeno-chan wanita yang ganas juga ya, harus diwaspadai" Tambah Naruto sambil merinding saat mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu.

DEG!

"Perasaan apa ini!" Ucap Naruto sambil memegang dadanya saat tiba tiba jantungnya berdebar entah karena apa, "Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang merepotkan" Sambung Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan jalannya namun lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

¤FBC¤

Next chap:

"M-mitlet!"

Bruk!

Suara Naruto yang jatuh terduduk saat melihat sebuah kepala yang diletakan diujung tiang tersebut.

"Ada ap-!" perkataan Issei terputus dan memandang shock sama seperti Naruto saat melihat kearah pandang yang sama dengan Naruto.

Issei yang telah sadar dari shocknya dengan perlahan mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih berlutut sambil menunduk, "N-naruto tenanglah" Ucap Issei pelan sambil memegang bahu Naruto yang bergetar menandakan bahwa Naruto sedang menangis.

"S-siapa yang melakukan ini *hiks*" Isak Naruto pelan sambil tetap menunduk.

"Tenang Naruto, kendalikanlah dirimu" Ucap Issei saat merasakan energi Naruto yang tidak stabil.

Saat Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan shock serta Issei yang sedang menenangkanya, tiba tiba tercipta robekan dimensi kemudian muncul sosok Orochii yang keluar dari robekan dimensi itu dengan perlahan.

"Hahaha bagaimana hasil karyaku ini?" Tanya Orochii yang baru keluar dari sobekan dimensinya yang membuat Naruto meliriknya tajam.

"Jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini!?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tajam.

Orochii yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya tertawa, "Hahaha memang benar, dan selanjutnya kaulah yang seperti itu!" Balas Orochii sambil memandang Naruto remeh.

Naruto hanya diam,namun beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mulai berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Orochii sambil menunduk.

"N-naruto" panggil Issei ke Naruto yang masih menunduk dan kedua matanya tertutup poninya yang melambai tertiup angin.

"Pergilah Issei" Balas Naruto pelan.

"Na-!"

"PERGI!" teriak Naruto yang membuat Issei kaget dan segera menjauh.

Naruto yang sudah merasa bahwa Issei telah menjauh kemudian mulai mengalihkan perhatianya ke Orochii yang masih menyeringai.

"Bersiaplah pembalasan" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"INCURSION EVOLUTION GEAR!" dan seketika armor Naruto meledakan sinar cahaya keemasan yang membuat Orochii terpental ratusan meter.

"Omoshiroi!" Seringai Orochii saat melihat armor Naruto yang kekuatanya lebih besar dari pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

-end-

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

**-SAYONARA-**


	11. Chapter 11

**¤HAPPY READ¤**

_**Op' ost: Courage (Haruka Tomatsu)**_

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Warning: **Abal" , geje, typo,alur kecepatan, dll.

-Chapter ll (Dark or light)-

Naruto yang sejak kemarin malam mendapatkan perasaan yang tidak mengenakan malah semakin menjadi jadi saat beberapa saat yang lalu mendapat telpon dari Madara yang mengatakan bahwa mata matanya mendapatkan informasi bahwa organisasi yang belum jelas asal usulnya itu sudah mulai bergerak dan Madara memperingati Naruto agar tetap waspada untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Suara Akeno tersebut berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang memang Naruto sudah hampir seharian ini banyak melamun dan para anggota klub sudah menyadarinya sedangkan Kaguya hanya diam karena ia tahu isi hati Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa apa kok Akeno-chan" jawab Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

sedangkan Akeno hanya memandang khawatir Naruto karena memang sudah hampir seharian ini ia hanya melihat ekspresi naruto yang sering melamun, bahkan cengiranya saja yang barusan itu terkesan seperti dipaksakan.

'Kau berbohong Ashura-kun' Batin Kaguya yang hanya memperhatikan Naruto sedari tadi.

Tidak lama setelah itu akhirnya Naruto pamit untuk pergi keluar mencari angin dan sempat Ditawari Akeno dan Kaguya untuk ditemani namun dengan halus Naruto menolaknya.

**¤Madara Laboratory¤**

Sedangkan di Lab Seorang mantan buronan rank SS di dunianya Naruto dulu itu telah berkumpul dengan beberapa orang yang entah sedang membicarakan masalah apa, namun dari mimik wajah yang dikeluarkan sang mantan buronan rank SS itu aka Madara sudah membuktikan bahwa pembicaraan itu termasuk serius.

"Hn..jadi mereka sudah mulai bergerak ya" Tanya Madara pada sosok yang berada dihadapanya itu.

"Benar, dan juga si legenda iblis dari daratan cina itu bahkan sudah mulai terlihat pergerakannya beberapa waktu ini, dan juga aku sempat merasakan auranya dikota ini beberapa hari yang lalu" Jawab salah satu sosok, Sedangkan Madara yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak mengetahui dengan pasti, organisasi mereka itu apa dan tujuan mereka itu apa,namun jika kabar yang kudengar dari tanah mandarin ini benar maka organisasi mereka dan juga kekuatan mereka pasti akan sangat merepotkan" Ucap Madara pelan yang ditatap bingung oleh beberapa sosok yang berada diruangan itu.

"Kabar?" Tanya salah satu sosok disana.

Madara hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian menatap mereka semua dengan ekspresi datar andalanya, "Sang Great Buddha Telah tewas dibunuh oleh pimpinan mereka" Jawab Madara singkat yang membuatnya ditatap shock oleh beberapa orang disana.

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa!"

"Bahkan sun wokong saja yang kekuatanya menyamai dewa dapat disegel oleh Great buddha"

Suara ketidak percayaan terhadap perkataan Madara banyak dikeluarkan oleh beberapa sosok yang sedang berkumpul itu, sedangkan Madara hanya menatap datar mereka kemudian dengan nada datar Madara mengatakan kepada mereka.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila, namun semua itu adalah kenyataan dan juga bukti ini dibuktikan oleh lepasnya sang sun wokong dari segel sang Great Buddha tersebut" Jelas Madara dengan nada datar, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam membisu saat mendengar perkataan Madara yang memang benar kenyataannya.

"Kalau begitu organisasi itu sangat berbahaya, dan juga belum lagi masih ada organisasi Khaos Bridage yang dipimpin oleh Ophis" Jelas salah satu sosok disana dengan nada malas.

Madara yang mendengar perkataan sosok tersebut hanya sedikit tersenyum kemudian Madara mengatakan sesuatu.

"Namun, aku percaya kepada seseorang yang dapat membuat suatu perubahan didunia ini" Ucap Madara pelan yang ditatap heran oleh semua sosok tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu?" Tanya salah satu sosok yang penasaran akan perkataan Madara barusan.

Madara hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap kearah luar jendela lebih tepatnya kearah langit sore yang cerah, "Dia adalah sosok yang keras kepala ingin menciptakan perdamain dan sangat menghargai arti dari seorang teman dan juga dialah dulu yang menghentikan aku untuk menghancurkan dunianya dulu, dialah Uzumaki Naruto yang berada dibawah perlindungan Iblis Gremory itu" Jelas Madara.

"Apakah Dia seorang saja cukup kuat untuk melindungi dunia ini?" Tanya Salah satu sosok disana yang masih meragukan Naruto.

Madara yang mendengar kalimat tersebut langsung menatap tajam sang penanya itu, "Jika dia terdesak dan mengalami masalah suatu saat nanti, maka aku sendiri yang akan membantunya" Ucap Madara pelan, sedangkan Sosok yang bertanya tadi hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Madara barusan.

"Ya aku harap ini akan sesuai perkataanmu Madara" Ucap salah satu dari keempat sosok tersebut.

**¤Back to Naruto¤**

"Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak untuk beberapa waktu ini" Ucap Naruto pelan yang saat ini sedang duduk bersandar disebuah pohon dipinggir danau yang terletak dikota tersebut.

Naruto yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa disebelahnya telah berdiri sosok pemuda bersurai coklat yang tidak sengaja melihatnya saat pemuda tersebut pulang dari aktivitasnya.

"Yo naruto!" sapa pemuda tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto yang menoleh kearahnya.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil seseorang pun akhirnya menoleh kearah samping dan melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang Naruto kenal dengan nama Issei yang tingkat kemesumanya hampir menyamai Jiraya jika naruto pikirkan.

"Yo Issei!" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Issei yang melihat Naruto meresponya kemudian mulai melangkah mendekat dan saat sudah berada disamping Naruto, Isseipun mengambil duduk disebelahnya.

"sedang apa kau berada disini naruto?" Tanya Issei pelan.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan diruang klub saja Issei" Jawab Naruto sedikit berbohong.

Sedangkan Issei hanya menggut manggut mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan namun acara manggut manggutnya langsung terhenti saat mengingat bahwa ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada Naruto dari tadi pagi.

"Anoo... Naruto" Panggil Issei yang direspon Naruto dengan menoleh kearahnya.

"Apakah Mittelt masih berada di Grigori Naruto? Aku tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini" Tanya Issei.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Issei sedikit tersentak karena Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Mittelt memang belum terlihat beberapa hari ini dan juga mungkin karena hal ini ia mendapatkan perasaan tidak enak dalam kurun waktu dekat ini.

"Entahlah Issei, mungkin aku akan menanyakannya kepada Azazel habis ini" Jawab Naruto singkat namun diwajahnya telah menunjukan ekspresi yang sarat akan khawatir.

"Yare-Yare, ada yang menyebut Grigori dan namaku hm? Ada apa ini?" tiba tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang mulai melangkah mendekati mereka dan membuat Naruto dan Issei menoleh kearah sumber suara dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 30an bersurai coklat dan pirang dibagian jambulnya serta memakai yukata dan membawa pancing dipundaknya sedang tersenyum kecil kearah mereka.

"Azazel" Ucap Naruto pelan karena mengenal sosok yang berjalan mendekat itu sedangkan Issei hanya terdiam karena belum mengenal sosok Azazel itu.

"Yo Naruto lama tidak berjumpa! Bagaimana kabarmu dan Mittelt hn?" Tanya Azazel yang sudah berada disamping Naruto kemudian ikut duduk bersandar dipohon yang juga dibuat bersandar oleh Issei dan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Azazel barusan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian Naruto menatap Azazel dan bertanya.

"Apakah Mittelt masih berada diGrigori Azazel?" Tanya kepada Azazel yang juga memandang bingung Naruto.

"Dia sudah pergi dari Grigori sejak kemarin pagi Naruto dan juga seharusnya dia sudah sampai kemarin siang diklubmu" jawab Azazel pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Azazel barusan kemudian terdiam dan juga kekhawatiranya semakin menjadi jadi karena Mittelt belum juga pulang dan juga kabar dari Madara yang mengatakan bahwa Organisasi yang belum pasti diketahui itu sudah mulai bergerak.

'Jadi dimanakah kau berada Mittlet-Chan' Batin Naruto.

Issei yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara karena penasaraan akan sosok Azazel yang naruto ajak bicara sedari tadi.

"anoo...Azazel-san ini siapa ya?" Tanya Issei pelan sambil memandang Azazel sedikit kikuk.

Azazel yang mendengar pertanyaan Issei hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menjawabnya, "Perkenalkan aku adalah Azazel sang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang paling mesum digrigori dan paling tampan dialam semesta ini" Jawab Azazel narsis yang membuat Issei sweatdrop dan berbinar seketika saat mendengar kalimat mesum dari perkataan Azazel barusan.

"kalau begitu kita sama paman" Ucap Issei girang sambil menatap Azazel dengan mata berbinar.

"Sama apa hm?" Tanya Azazel yang sedikit menaikan alisnya saat mendengar kalimat 'sama' dari pemuda yang bernama Issei itu.

Issei yang mendengar pertanyaan Azazel tentang kesamaan itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu didalam bungkusan plastik yang ia bawa sedari tadi kemudian menunjukannya tepat dihadapan Azazel, dan Azazel pun langsung berbinar seperti saat Issei melihatnya tadi.

"Kau benar bocah! Ini adalah Majalah para dewa!" Ucap Azazel sambil berbinar saat melihat sebuah majalah yang ada tanda 18+ dibagian pojok bawahnya itu.

Tap!

Naruto yang sedari tadi sedang memikirkan Mittelt akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap kearah Issei dan Azazel yang sedang kegirangan itu.

"Aku akan pergi mencari Mittelt!" Ucap Naruto pelan sedangkan Azazel dan Issei yang sedang kegirangan itu seketika kembali normal saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Akan ak-"

Perkataan Issei terhenti saat tepat dihadapan mereka tercipta sebuah Robekan kecil dimensi yang perlahan lahan semakin membesar dan dengan perlahan mulai keluar aura ungu yang menyebar kesekitar tempat itu.

"Kedatangan tamu disaat yang tidak tepat" Ucap Azazel pelan sambil memandang robekan dimensi dihadapanya itu sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Hehehe... Yo kita bertemu kembali Naruto-kun" Suara sosok yang baru keluar dari robekan dimensi itu dan membuat Naruto tersentak karena ia mengenal mahluk dihadapanya ini.

"Kau yang waktu itu! Mau apa kau hah!" Ucap Naruto yang intonasi suaranya semakin meninggi.

Sedangkan mahluk tersebut hanya menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sedang marah itu, kemudian sosok tersebut memandang Naruto kalem dan tersenyum yang menurut Naruto adalah senyuman menjijikan.

"Maa...maa Tenanglah Naruto-kun~ aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dan hanya mau memberi ini saja kepadamu, dan juga jika kau mau menemukanya maka datanglah ketempat kami" Ucap mahluk tersebut sambil melemparkan suatu benda yang ditangkap oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat benda yang dilemparkan oleh mahluk terbut membelalakan matanya karena ia mengetahui siapa persis pemilik benda ini.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkanya hah?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada marah.

Mahluk tersebut hanya menyeringai saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan dan dengan perlahan ia mulai masuk kedalam robekan dimensinya itu.

"anggap saja itu adalah hadiah dariku untukmu dan jika kau ingin menemukan sipemiliknya maka temui aku ditempatku dengan ini" Ucap sosok tersebut sebelum menghilang kedalam robekan dimensinya dan melemparkan sebuah kertas kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat sebuah kertas yang dilempar oleh mahluk tersebut langsung menangkapnya kemudian menggenggam benda yang dimiliki oleh Mittelt yaitu sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kelopak sakura itu dengan erat.

"Lihat saja aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu Mittelt" Desis Naruto pelan.

"Jangan gegabah Naruto, bagaimana jika mereka telah membuat rencana jika kau datang kesana" Cegah Azazel pelan saat melihat Naruto yang akan melangkah pergi.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Azazel kemudian meliriknya datar kemudian kembali melangkah menjauh.

"Aku tidak perduli tentang hal itu, yang terpenting Mittelt akan kubawa pulang dengan selamat meskipun aku mengorbankan nyawaku" Ucap Naruto datar yang kemudian melangkah kembali menjauhi Azazel yang menghela nafas karena tingkah Naruto yang terkesan keras kepala dan tidak memikirkan keadaan diri sendiri.

"Tunggu Naruto! Aku akan membantumu!, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Azazel-san" Ucap Issei nyaring kemudian menoleh kearah Azazel untuk pamit.

Azazel hanya mengangguk kemudian mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat itu entah kemana.

"Naruto tunggu!" Teriak Issei yang berlari mengejar Naruto yang sedang berlari ala Shinobi kearah Hutan.

Naruto yang mendengar ada seseorang memanggilnya pun berhenti kemudian menoleh kearah belakangnya dan menemukan Issei yang ngosngosan karena mengejarnya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Issei?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Tentu saja untuk membantumu Naruto" Jawab Issei sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa temanya ini memang baik hatipun kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Issei pelan.

"Arigatou Issei" Balas Naruto pelan, "Kalau begitu ayo" Sambung Naruto pelan kemudian mulai melangkah kearah dalam hutan yang diikuti Issei dibelakangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dan Issei pun sudah sampai didalam hutan kemudian Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang membuatnya ditatap bingung oleh Issei.

"Kenapa berhenti Naruto?" Tanya Issei bingung.

"Disini daerahnya lumayan aman Issei jadi aku akan mengaktifkan sihir portal ini" Jelas Naruto sambil melemparkan selembar kertas yang mempunyai lambang heksagonal dibagian tengahnya dan mulai mengeluarkan sinar ungu saat dilempar oleh Naruto tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto" Balas Issei.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa portal didepanya ini sudah tercipta pun berniat memasukinya namun sebelumnya Naruto sempat memandang jepit rambut yang berada digenggaman tangannya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tunggu aku Mittelt, Onii-chanmu ini akan membawamu pulang kembali" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian melangkah memasuki portal tersebut sedangkan Issei yang merasa ditinggal oleh Naruto pun langsung ikut memasuki portal tersebut.

Tanpa Naruto dan Issei sadari setelah mereka memasuki portal tersebut dari belakang salah satu pohon yang berada didekat portal tersebut keluar seorang pria bersurai raven sepunggung yang memakai jas kerja sedang memandang datar kearah portal tersebut.

"Mungkin aku akan membantunya kali ini" Ucap pria itu dengan nada datar yang kemudian ikut melangkah memasuki portal tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Issei yang sudah memasuki portal tersebut terdiam saat mereka melihat dihadapan mereka adalah sebuah kota seperti diera kerajaan zaman dahulu.

"Sebuah kota?" Tanya Issei entah pada siapa saat melihat sebuah kota yang berada dihadapanya sekarang ini.

Naruto yang sudah keluar dari acara diamnya kemudian melangkah kearah pintu gerbang yang menghubungkan kota tersebut dengan alam luar dari kota tersebut dan beberapa detik kemudian juga diikuti oleh Issei.

"Ayo Issei" Ajak Naruto yang kemudian mulai melangkah pergi memasuki kota tersebut.

Sedangkan Issei hanya mengagguk sebagai respon kepada Naruto, namun kitika akan berjalan, Issei kembali terdiam saat mendengar suara telepati dari Draig yang berada didalam tubuhnya itu.

**"Aku mempunyai perasaan yang tidak mengenakan tentang kota ini,Bocah" **Ucap Draig melalui telepati kepada Issei.

"Ya aku juga mempunyai firasat itu Draig, namun aku berharap tidak akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan untuk kedepanya" Balas Issei pelan sambil memandang keseluruhan kota yang akan ia masuki nanti itu.

**"Cih... Kau berada disini saja itu sudah akan menjadi hal merepotkan Bocah, tapi terserah kau saja yang terpenting aku akan membantumu jika kau terdesak nanti" **Jelas Draig yang kemudian memutuskan telepatinya kepada Issei yang tersenyum ketika mendengar kalimat Dari partnernya itu.

"Arigatou Draig" Ucap Issei pelan kemudian berlari memasuki kota tersebut karena ingin menyusul Naruto yang sudah berada agak jauh didepanya.

Tap!

Suara langkah seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari portal sihir tersebut dan juga sempat terdiam ketika melihat ada sebuah kota didalam portal sihir ini.

"Jadi ada kota didalam dunia sihir buatan ini ya? Menarik" Ucap seseorang tersebut yang kemudian juga melangkah memasuki kota tersebut.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Naruto berkeliling dikota itu sedangkan Issei entah sudah berapa jam karena saat memasuki kota tersebut Naruto memutuskan untuk berpencar dan disetujui oleh Issei sehingga akhirnya Ia dan Issei berpencar dan mencari keberadaan Mittelt dikota tersebut sampai sekarang.

"Dimana kau Mittelt? Jika kau tidak berada disini maka kau berada dimana?" Bisik lirih Naruto sambil menggenggam jepit rambut milik Mittelt dan sedang bersandar disebuah Tiang bendera yang berada dipusat kota tersebut.

Tes!

Naruto yang merasakan bahwa pipinya terkena suatu cairan pun dengan pelan mengelapnya menggunakan tanganya dan mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat bahwa cairan yang mengenai pipinya tersebut berwarna merah pekat layaknya darah.

"Apakah didunia ini hujanya berwarna merah seperti darah ya?" Ucap Naruto bertanya tanya entah pada siapa, namun Naruto kembali terdiam saat wajahnya kembali terkena tetesan cairan yang berwarna merah tersebut, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya dan diam kembali.

"Tidak hujan" Ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto yang penasaran akhirnya mendongak keatas atau lebih tepatnya kearah sumber yang berulangkali meneteskan cairan merah tersebut, Namun objek yang menjadi sumber dari cairan tersebut ternyata adalah suatu mimpi buruk serta perasaan buruk yang berusaha ia hilangkan dan tak pernah ia anggap ada dipikiranya saat melihat sebercak darah dijepit rambut yang diberikan oleh mahluk yang sore tadi menemuinya itu, namun sekarang yang Naruto lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri adalah kenyataan buruk yang tidak pernah ia harapkan sama sekali saat ia baru memulai kehidupan baru didimensinya dan juga mengingatkannya tentang pengorbanan Sasuke dan juga Nejii saat melindunginya dulu.

"M-mitlet!"

Bruk!

Suara Naruto yang jatuh terduduk serta matanya yang masih membelalak lebar tidak percaya akan kenyataan pahit ini saat melihat sebuah kepala yang menancap dengan indahnya diujung tiang tersebut.

Naruto yang sedang jatuh terduduk sambil memandang shock kearah tiang tersebut sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah dipanggil berulangkali oleh Issei yang sedang berlari menuju kearahnya karena melihatnya jatuh terduduk barusan.

"Ada ap-!" perkataan Issei terputus dan memandang shock sama seperti Naruto saat melihat kearah pandang yang sama dengan Naruto.

Issei yang telah sadar dari shocknya dengan perlahan mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih berlutut sambil menunduk, "N-naruto tenanglah" Ucap Issei pelan sambil memegang bahu Naruto yang bergetar menandakan bahwa Naruto sedang menangis.

"S-siapa yang melakukan ini *hiks*" Isak Naruto pelan sambil tetap menunduk.

"Tenang Naruto, kendalikanlah dirimu" Ucap Issei saat merasakan energi Naruto yang tidak stabil.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto juga sama shocknya seperti Naruto dan Issei karena kejadian ini sama persis seperti yang pernah terjadi didunianya dulu.

Saat Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan shock serta Issei yang sedang menenangkanya, tiba tiba tercipta robekan dimensi kemudian muncul sosok mahluk yang sore tadi memberikan menemui Naruto atau bisa disebut Orochii yang keluar dari robekan dimensi itu dengan perlahan.

"Hahaha bagaimana hasil karyaku ini Naruto-kun?" Tanya Orochii yang baru keluar dari sobekan dimensinya yang membuat Naruto meliriknya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini!?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar namun terkesan berat.

Orochii yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya tertawa, "Hahaha memang benar dan selanjutnya kaulah yang seperti itu!" Balas Orochii sambil memandang Naruto remeh.

Naruto hanya diam namun beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mulai berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Orochii sambil menunduk.

Sedangkan Issei yang merasakan tekanan aura Negative yang menguar disekitar Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan memegang pundaknya pelan.

"N-naruto" panggil Issei ke Naruto yang masih menunduk dan kedua matanya tertutup poninya yang melambai pelan tertiup angin.

"Pergilah Issei" Balas Naruto pelan.

"Na-!"

"PERGI!" teriak Naruto yang membuat Issei kaget dan segera menjauh.

Naruto yang sudah merasa bahwa Issei telah menjauh kemudian mulai mengalihkan perhatianya ke Orochii yang masih menyeringai.

"Bersiaplah untuk pembalasan dan kehancuran" Ucap Naruto pelan tanpa mengandung sarat akan emosi disetiap katanya ,dan dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sebuah sinar kuning keemasan yang semakin lama semakin besar bahkan membuat Orochii menyipitkan matanya.

**"INCURSION EVOLUTION GEAR"**

Ucap Naruto dan seketika armor Naruto meledakan sinar cahaya keemasan yang membuat Orochii terpental ratusan meter.

Wuussh!

Brak!

Dengan perlahan Orochii mulai berdiri kembali sehabis terlempar barusan dan setelah itu kembali memandang Naruto yang sedang mengawang diudara dengan menggunakan armor berwarna keemasan, "Omoshiroi!" Seringai Orochii saat melihat armor Naruto yang kekuatanya lebih besar dari pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

**"Neutote"**

Ucap Naruto pelan yang tiba tiba dengan perlahan ditangan kanan Naruto mulai tercipta sebuah tombak yang semakin lama semakin memanjang dan akhirnya menjadi bentuk sempurna (Tombak asli Teigu Incursio).

"Jadi kau akan menggunakan senjata juga ya...baiklah kalau begitu" Desis Orochii pelan kemudian mengambil sabit miliknya dari dalam robekan dimensi yang dia buat barusan, "Majulah" Tantang Orochii dengan seringainya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab Orochii dan hanya menatap kosong seakan tidak ada kehidupan lagi didalam dirinya.

Wusssh!

Orochii sedikit tersentak saat melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba saja menghilang serta tidak terlihat disekitar area tersebut, dan langsung mengambil posisi waspada saat ia merasakan ada aura yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Zraaaat!

Trank!

Blar!

Orochii yang merasakan bahaya dari arah sabelahnya langsung menangkis sebuah tebasan yang Naruto lakukan kepadanya namun Orochii sempat melebarkan matanya saat merasakan energi kekuatan yang sangat besar dari dalam tubuh Naruto bahkan ia kalah kuat ketika menahan tebasan Naruto yang akhirnya terhempas dan menabrak tembok.

"Ugh! Kekuatanmu sungguh merepotkan tahu, namun jika kau ingin bermain seperti itu maka akan kukabulkan" Ucap Orochii yang mulai bangkit dan dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan Aura ungu yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan perlahan, "Sekarang giliranku" Tambah Orochii yang melesat kearah depan.

Blaaar!

"Terlihat kau"

Wussh!

Trank!

Trank!

Orochii yang melesat kedepan tiba tiba saja meledakan aura yang dikeluarkannya tadi dalam skala dan jangka lingkup yang panjang sehingga membuat Naruto yang sedang ikut melesat kearah Orochii tiba tiba saja terlihat entah karena apa.

Tap!

Suara langkah Naruto yang mendarat dengan sempurna sama dengan Orochii, kemudian Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas kepala dan membuat sebuah _Hand seal _.

Poft!

Poft!

Poft!

Muncul tiga bunshin disebelah Naruto yang kemudian dua bunshin serta Naruto yang asli juga ikut melesat kedepan menuju Orochii yang berulangkali kaget saat melihat teknik milik Naruto yang dikategorikan unik ini.

Wussh!

Bunshin pertama hanya melempar tiga buah kunai peledak kearah Orochii yang dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dengan melompat kearah samping namun saat itu juga bunshin kedua juga muncul dengan membawa rasengan dikedua tangannya yang siap mengenai perut Orochii.

"Menarik" Ucap Orochii pelan saat melihat bunshin Naruto yang akan mengenainya sebentar lagi, namun tiba tiba saja Orochii menghilang dari hadapan bunshin tersebut dan muncul tepat diatasnya sambil mengayunkan sabitnya kearah bunshin tersebut.

Crassh!

Poft!

"Hanya yang palsu ya, jadi dimana yang- Arrggh!"

Blaarr!

Perkataan Orochii terputus dan menjadi rintihan saat tiba tiba dari arah belakangnya muncul Naruto asli yang ditangan kanannya membawa Rasengan yang kemudian dihantamkan dengan telak kepunggung Orochii yang shock karena tidak menduga bahwa Naruto akan menyerangnya dari arah belakngnya serta ia yang sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaanya tadi.

"S-sial" Rintih Orochii yang mulai bangkit perlahan dan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan.

Sedangkan Issei yang hanya menonton dari pinggir pun berniat ingin membantu, namun dicegah oleh Draig yang mengatakan bahwa jika Dia membantu maka dia akan terkena serangan Naruto juga karena Naruto saat ini hampir enam puluh persen dari pikiranya telah dikendalikan oleh Teigu Incursio nya.

**"Biarkan saja bocah! Jika kau maju untuk membantu bisa bisa kau juga diserangnya nanti, dan juga kau sudah tidak bisa menggunakan mode Belance breaker lagi" **Ucap Draig kepada Issei melalui telepati sedangkan Issei hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali menatap kearah pertarungan Naruto kembali.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Crassh!

"Ugh! Kenapa dengan tubuhku ini"

Bunyi senjata yang saling beradu serta suara Orochii yang merintih karena terkena tebasan ditangan kirinya hingga putus serta ia juga merasakan bahwa energi ditubuhnya yang perlahan lahan hilang seperti diserap oleh sesuatu , setelah ia sempat terkena laser aneh dari armor Naruto yang menembus tubuhnya namun anehnya ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku ini" Ucap Orochii yang jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang terputus tadi.

Naruto hanya memandang datar kearah Orochii yang sedang jatuh berlutut dihadapannya ini, dan dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat tombaknya bersiap ingin menebaskanya kearah Orochii.

**"Kau memang kuat namun kau lengah dalam kewaspadaan, energi kehidupanmu telah dihisap secara perlahan oleh INCURSIO saat tadi kau terkena laser darikul, jadi sekarang teeimalah pembalasaan dan kehancuranmu" **Ucap Naruto yang suaranya terdengar Berat Kemudian langsung menebaskan tombaknya kearah Orochii yang masih berlutut itu.

Wuss!

Crassh!

Naruto hanya menatap datar saat melihat Orochii yang sudah ia penggal kepalanya itu berubah menjadi bangkai ular yang kemudian mulai berubah menjadi ular ular berukuran lebih kecil dan masuk kedalam tanah.

"Matilah!"

Zraatt!

Krak!

Ctak!

"Apa!"

Naruto hanya melirik kearah belakangnya saat tiba tiba Orochii muncul dari arah belakangnya dan ingin menebasnya dengan sabitnya, namun Orochii kali ini harus kembali lagi tersentak saat melihat sabit yang menjadi senjata utama dan telah membunuh hampir seluruh pasukan saat perang melawan dinasti China dulu ,patah dan hancur berkeping keping saat terkena armor Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa Orochii masih terkaget karena kekuatan armornyapun langsung melesat kearah Orochii yang masih lengah itu kemudian menusukan tombaknya tepat didada Orochii.

Tap!

Wush!

Jleb!

"Ugh! K-kenapa bisa seperti ini" Ucap Orochii yang tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang ia hadapi ini, ia seorang iblis dari daratan china yang terkenal akan kekuatanya harus kalah dan musnah ditangan seorang manusia yang beruntung mendapat kekuatan unik ini.

**"Kau sudah kehilangan tangan kirimu namun kau tetap menyerang dengan sembarangan, jadi Musnahlah" ** Balas Naruto sambil memandang Orochii yang memuntahkan darah beberapa kali.

Sring!

Blar!

Blar!

Blar!

Naruto yang sedang akan membunuh Orochii tidak menyadari dan harus terkena hujan salib berwarna hitam yang tiba tiba saja bermunculan dalam jumlah banya diatasnya ,yang mengunci seluruh pergerakanya.

"Haaah~ ternyata kau akan matii juga ya, melawan bocah ini Orochii?~" Ucap Seorang pemuda yang memakai baju zirah putih yang tiba tiba saja muncul ditempat itu layaknya hantu.

"K-ketua?" Ucap Orochii yang masih menahan sakit didadanya sehabis mendapat tusukan dari tombak milik Naruto barusan.

**"Groaaar!" **Raungan Naruto yang nyaring karena tidak bisa bergerak sebab tubuhnya ditimpa puluhan salib berwarna Hitam yang tiba tiba tercipta dan menimpa tubuhnya itu.

Pemuda berzirah yang mendengar raungan Naruto tadi hanya menyeringai kemudian melangkah mendekat namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dengan tiba tiba sebuah laser berwarna merah pekat melesat cepat kearahnya dan saat pemuda itu berhasil menghindarinya kemudian melihat siapa sang penyerang itu, ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang masih terkunci dibawah puluhan salib itu.

"sekarang kau adalah lawanku" Ucap pemuda yang bernama Issei itu dengan mengarahkan Gauntletnya kearah pemuda berzirah itu kemudian menembakan laser kembali.

**[Dragon shoot]**

Blaar!

Pemuda itu hanya menghindar dengan mudah kemudian dia menatap datar Issei setelah itu membuat sebuah portal disampingnya.

"Jadi disini ada Sekiryutei juga ya...semakin menarik saja" Ucap pemuda tersebut kemudian mencetikan jarinya dan dengan seketika dari portal sihir disampingnya itu menembekan sebuah api putih dengan skala besar kearah Issei dan Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun itu.

"S-sial" Ucap Issei yang merasa bahwa ini adalah akhirnya bersama Naruto didunia ini, karena ia yakin bahwa meskipun ia bisa lolos namun ia juga akan harus berhadapan dengan orang aneh tadi dan akhirnya kalah.

Wussh!

Tap!

**[Shinra Tensei]**

Blaaar!

"Kenapa kau jadi mudah menyerah hm?"

Issei yang melihat bahwa api putih tersebut sebentar lagi akan mengenainya dengan Naruto akhirnya memejamkan mata, namun setelah beberapa waktu ia tidak merasakan panas sama sekali dan harus membuka matanya saat mendengar sebuah suara dari arah depanya dan saat membuka matanya ia melihat seorang pria bersurai raven sepunggung yang bersidekap dihadapanya sambil memandang datar kearah pemuda berzirah itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Issei yang masih belum mengenal sosok dihadapanya ini.

"Perkenalan urusan belakang, yang terpenting adalah membawa kalian berdua keluar dari dimensi ini dengan selamat" Balas pria tersebut datar.

Sedangkan sosok berzirah itu hanya menatap datar kearah mereka, "Hah dasar penganggu, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Ucap pemuda tersebut kemudian mulai menghilang seperti hantu yang diikuti oleh Orochii yang sedang terluka parah disampingnya.

Pria yang menolong Issei dan Naruto tadi itu hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat musuhnya kabur dan juga melihat Naruto yang masih terkekang oleh puluhan salib yang menimpanya, kemudian dengan pelan pria itu melangkah menuju Naruto yang menatapnya kosong.

"Kau ini kenapa tidak seperti Naruto yang kukenal dulu hm?" Ucap Pria tersebut pelan, yang kemudian ia berdiam sesaat sudah berada dihadapan tubuh Naruto yang terkekang.

**[Susanoo]**

Blaar!

Bunyi ledakan saat pria tersebut tiba tiba saja membuat sesosok mahluk astral berwarna biru yang besar kemudian dengan kekuatan penuh sosok astral tersebut menghantamkan samurainya menuju Salin yang mengkekang Naruto sehingga salib tersebut hancur dan membuat sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar didimensi buatan Orochii tersebut.

Naruto yang merasakan bahwa ia telah terlepas dari teknik musuhnya tadi itu kemudian mulai berjalan gontai kearah Tiang menara yang sudah roboh dan juga yang menjadi pemicu marahnya tadi, sedangkan Madara dan Issei hanya menatap Naruto yang berjalan gontai itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto berjalan dengan pandangan kosong saat melewati puing puing menara yang berserakan karena hancur saat terkena imbas dari pertarungan tadi dan menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah jasad seorang perempuan yang hanya tersisa kepalanya dari seluruh anggota badanya.

Bruk!

Grep!

Hiks!

Hiks!

Hiks!

"Maafkan Onii-chan"

Hiks!

Suara Naruto yang masih berada dalam Mode Incursionya jatuh terduduk dan langsung memeluk jasad tersebut serta suara tangisan putus asa yang terdengar memiluka ditelinga yang mendengarnya, bahkan madara mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain karena tidak tega melihat hal yang berada dihadapanya ini.

"M-mittelt-chan *Hiks*" Isak Issei yang mengelap air matanya saat melihat kenyataan yang ada dihadapanya ini.

Tang!

Bunyi helm armor yang Naruto buka dan ia lemparkan kesembarang arah dan jika diperhatikan maka ada sedikit yang berubah dari diri Naruto saat ia membuka helmnya tadi yaitu surai Naruto berubah warna menjadi sedikit ke abu abuan,sedangkan dulunya adalah berwarna kuning, kemudian dengan masih terisak dia menoleh kearah belakangnya lebih tepatnya kearah Pria yang menolongnya tadi dan Issei yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Kalian pergi terlebih dahulu... Aku ingin menyendiri" Ucap Naruto datar dan memandang mereka kosong, "bantulah Issei untuk bisa keluar dari dimensi ini Madara...jangan pikirkan aku" Tambah Naruto pelan kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandanganya.

Madara yang mendengar perkataan tersebut hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan namun sesaat kemudian melirik kearah Issei dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Issei yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan Madara kemudian menatap kearah Naruto yang Masih bersedih kemudian kembali menatap Madara.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Issei kepada Madara yang menoleh datar.

"Biarkan saja, dia akan baik baik saja, hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri" Jawab Madara kemudian kembali melangkah menjauh, "Ayo pergi" Sambung Madara pelan sambil melangkah, sedangkan Issei hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Madara, namun sebelum melangkah menjauh ia masih sempat melirik Naruto yang masih bersedih itu sebentar kemudian kembali menatap kedepan dan melangkah menyusul Madara.

Jrasssh!

Tiba tiba saja ditempat itu terjadi hujan deras yang membuat seluruh daerah tersebut basah dan juga termasuk Naruto yang masih menangis sambil memeluk jasad Mittelt, namun Naruto tidak memikirkan semua hal itu karena sekarang pikirinya sedang kalut dan mencoba menepis kenyataan yang ia alami ini meskipun itu percuma dan akhirnya yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah menangis putus asa ditengah guyuran hujan didimensi tersebut.

**¤Uchida¤**

Sekarang diatas sebuah bukit yang terletak disamping hutan tempat Naruto mengaktifkan sihir portal tersebut terdapat Naruto yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah sebuah makam dan memandang makam tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

Setelah beberapa menit menatap makam tersebut akhirnya Naruto berbalik mau melangkah pergi namun langkahnya kembali terhenti dan melirik makam tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tenang saja Mittelt-chan, Onii-chanmu ini akan membalaskan dendamu" Desis Naruto pelan yang kemudian kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan bukit tersebut.

Sedangkan Madara dan Issei sekarang sedang berada diruang klub penelitian ilmu Gaib dan sedang ditanyai banyak pertanyaan dan juga ada yang menangis saat mendengar berita bahwa Mittelt telah tewas,namun yang paling sedih diklub itu adalah Akeno yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto, sedangkan Kaguya hilang entah kemana.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Madara-san" Tanya Rias yang juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto,sedangkan Akeno hanya menangis sedari tadi.

"Dia baik baik saja, paling sekarang dia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya saja" Jelas Madara datar.

"T-tapi aku ingin derada disisinya sekarang ini, untuk membantunya menenangkan diri *Hiks*" Ucap Akeno sambil terisak.

Madara yang mendengar itu hanya memutar matanya malas, "Biarkan saja dia sendiri, aku yakin dia dapat melewati ini ini semua seorang diri" Sambung Madara pelan, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam.

Cklek!

Semua perhatian diklub itu terlaihkan saat mendengar pintu ruangan klub itu terbuka dan menampakan Naruto yang sedang menatap mereka semua dengan datar dan pandangan yang kosong.

"Naruto" Ucap Issei dan Kiba bersamaan, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam dan memandang Naruto dengan sedikit menaikan alis karena melihat rambut Naruto yang berubah warna menjadi kuning ke abu abuan(Kaya Cloud di final fantasy) sedangkan dulunya berwarna kuning cerah.

"Aku-"

Grep!

"*hiks* syukurlah kau kembali dengan selamat Naruto-kun *Hiks* Syukurlah"

Perkataan Naruto terputus saat mendapatkan pelukan erat dari Akeno yang saat ia memasuki Ruangan tersebut Akeno sudah langsung berlari kearahnya berniat untuk memeluknya.

"Akeno-chan bisa tolong lepaskan pelukannya" Ucap Naruto datar,.sedangkan Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusanpun kaget dan langsung memandang Naruto yang sedang memandangnya datar.

"K-kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno saat merasakan bahwa sifat Naruto berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Akeno barusan hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian menatap seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut dengan datar.

"Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari klub ini dan juga aku keluar dari sekolah ini misi yang tidak dapat kujelaskan, jadi terimakasih untuk waktu menyenangkan yang pernah kalian berikan padaku dulu" Ucap Naruto datar kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan beberapa penghuni disana beberapa detik kemudian setelah berhasil mencerna arti dari perkataan Naruto barusanpun akhirnya shock karena perkataan Naruto tadi adalah salam perpisahan.

"Naruto-kun! /Naruto!"

Brak!

Tap!

Tap!

Suara teriakan Akeno dan juga Issei yang keluar dari ruangan klub tersebut untuk mengejar Naruto ,namun sayangnya saat mereka keluar untuk mengejarnya Naruto telah terlebih dahulu menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Dia seperti aku dulu" Ucap Madara pelan yang masih setia duduk disofa yang berada diruanh klub tersebut.

*Hiks*

*Hiks*

"Naruto no bakaa"

Isak Akeno yang semakin bersedih karena Naruto, sedangkan Issei hanya memandang Hujan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto?" Bisik Issei pelan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat kejadiaan itu dari dalam armor teigu Incursionya (Dalam mode invisibel/menghilang) hanya bisa tersenyum miris karena jika ia tidak melakukan ini maka akan ada korban lagi dan ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang Naruto sayangi terluka bahkan mati, setelah itu Naruto kembali melangkah menjauh dari bangunan sekolah tersebut.

**¤Uchida¤**

Sudah hampir dua jam Naruto berjalan tanpa tujuan dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berteduh disebuah bangunan tak terpakai, Naruto yang baru memasuki Bangunan tersebut sedikit menaikan alis saat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian ala china dan membawa sebuah tombak yang diletakan dibahunya sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau Naruto uzumaki" Tanya Pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum

"hn, apa maumu?" Balas Naruto dengan Nada datar.

Pemuda tersebut hanya menyeringai saat orang didepanya ini memang Naruto uzumaki, dan dengan pelan pemuda itu melangkah kearah Naruto kemudian menjulurkan tanganya kearah Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namaku Cao-Cao dan aku ingin bergabung dengan organisasi golongan Pahlawan" Ucap Cao Cao sambil tersenyum Ramah.

**¤FBC¤**

**End'Ost : Konna sekai, shiritakunakata (Miku sawai)/ end ost akame ga kill.**

Yo...akhirnya Uchida akhirnya kembali update...fiuuh...

Dan jika ada yg bertanya disini tentang warna rambut Naruto adalah berwarna kuning ke abu abuan (Karena pengaruh kekuatan Incursio) dan juga mungkin fic ini akan sedikit ngambil alur cerita tokyo ghoul :b.

_Sekian... Sankyuu :p_

_**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**_

_**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

_**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

**-SAYONARA-**


	12. Chapter 12

**¤HAPPY READ¤**

_**Op' ost: Courage (Haruka Tomatsu)**_

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto.**

_Warning: Abal" , geje, typo,alur kecepatan, dll._

_Chap XI (Vertikal)_

Sekarang diatas sebuah bukit yang terletak disamping hutan tempat Naruto mengaktifkan sihir portal tersebut terdapat Naruto yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah sebuah makam dan memandang makam tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

Setelah beberapa menit menatap makam tersebut akhirnya Naruto berbalik mau melangkah pergi namun langkahnya kembali terhenti dan melirik makam tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tenang saja Mittelt-chan, Onii-chanmu ini akan membalaskan dendamu" Desis Naruto pelan yang kemudian kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan bukit tersebut.

Sedangkan Madara dan Issei sekarang sedang berada diruang klub penelitian ilmu Gaib dan sedang ditanyai banyak pertanyaan dan juga ada yang menangis saat mendengar berita bahwa Mittelt telah tewas,namun yang paling sedih diklub itu adalah Akeno yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto, sedangkan Kaguya hilang entah kemana.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Madara-san" Tanya Rias yang juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto,sedangkan Akeno hanya menangis sedari tadi.

"Dia baik baik saja, paling sekarang dia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya saja" Jelas Madara datar.

"T-tapi aku ingin derada disisinya sekarang ini, untuk membantunya menenangkan diri *Hiks*" Ucap Akeno sambil terisak.

Madara yang mendengar itu hanya memutar matanya malas, "Biarkan saja dia sendiri, aku yakin dia dapat melewati ini ini semua seorang diri" Sambung Madara pelan, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam.

Cklek!

Semua perhatian diklub itu terlaihkan saat mendengar pintu ruangan klub itu terbuka dan menampakan Naruto yang sedang menatap mereka semua dengan datar dan pandangan yang kosong.

"Naruto" Ucap Issei dan Kiba bersamaan, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam dan memandang Naruto dengan sedikit menaikan alis karena melihat rambut Naruto yang berubah warna menjadi kuning ke abu abuan(Kaya Cloud di final fantasy) sedangkan dulunya berwarna kuning cerah.

"Aku-"

Grep!

"*hiks* syukurlah kau kembali dengan selamat Naruto-kun *Hiks* Syukurlah"

Perkataan Naruto terputus saat mendapatkan pelukan erat dari Akeno yang saat ia memasuki Ruangan tersebut Akeno sudah langsung berlari kearahnya berniat untuk memeluknya.

"Akeno-chan bisa tolong lepaskan pelukannya" Ucap Naruto datar,sedangkan Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusanpun kaget dan langsung menatap Naruto yang sedang memandangnya datar.

"K-kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno saat merasakan bahwa sifat Naruto berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Akeno barusan hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian menatap seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut dengan datar.

"Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari klub ini dan juga aku keluar dari sekolah ini karena suatu misi yang tidak dapat kujelaskan, jadi terimakasih untuk waktu menyenangkan yang pernah kalian berikan padaku dulu" Ucap Naruto datar kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan beberapa penghuni disana beberapa detik kemudian setelah berhasil mencerna arti dari perkataan Naruto barusanpun akhirnya shock karena perkataan Naruto tadi adalah salam perpisahan.

"Naruto-kun! /Naruto!"

Brak!

Tap!

Tap!

Suara teriakan Akeno dan juga Issei yang keluar dari ruangan klub tersebut untuk mengejar Naruto ,namun sayangnya saat mereka keluar untuk mengejarnya Naruto telah terlebih dahulu menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Dia seperti aku dulu" Ucap Madara pelan yang masih setia duduk disofa yang berada diruanh klub tersebut.

*Hiks*

*Hiks*

"Naruto no bakaa"

Isak Akeno yang semakin bersedih karena ditinggal oleh Naruto, sedangkan Issei hanya memandang Hujan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu Naruto?" Bisik Issei pelan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat kejadiaan itu dari dalam armor teigu Incursionya (Dalam mode invisibel/menghilang) hanya bisa tersenyum miris karena jika ia tidak melakukan ini maka akan ada korban lagi dan ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang ia sayangi terluka bahkan mati sudah cukup Ia kehilangan Mittelt saja dan tak ingin kehilangan lagi, setelah itu Naruto kembali melangkah menjauh dari bangunan sekolah tersebut.

**¤Uchida¤**

Sudah hampir dua jam Naruto berjalan tanpa tujuan dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berteduh disebuah bangunan tak terpakai, Naruto yang baru memasuki Bangunan tersebut sedikit menaikan alis saat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian ala china dan membawa sebuah tombak yang diletakan dibahunya sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau Naruto uzumaki" Tanya Pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum

"hn, apa maumu?" Balas Naruto dengan Nada datar.

Pemuda tersebut hanya menyeringai saat orang didepanya ini memang Naruto uzumaki, dan dengan pelan pemuda itu melangkah kearah Naruto kemudian menjulurkan tanganya kearah Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namaku Cao-Cao dan aku ingin menawarkan kau untuk bergabung dengan organisasi golongan Pahlawan" Ucap Cao Cao sambil tersenyum Ramah, Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan memandang datar pria dihadapanya ini beberapa saat.

"Apa untungnya aku memasuki organisasimu?" Tanya Naruto datar.

Cao-cao yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan kemudian tertawa pelan entah karena apa atau memang yang dikatakan Naruto barusan adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Bukankah kau ingin melindungi orang yang kau sayangi heh?" Balas Cao-cao pelan, sedangkan Naruto ekspresinya sedikit mengeras ketika mendengar atau menyangkut orang yang ia sayangi.

"Tau apa kau tentangku?" Ucap Naruto sinis sambil memandang Cao-cao tajam dan tidak sampai beberapa detik kemudian Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Cao-cao.

"Bukankah kau dendam dengan kematian adikmu! Bukankah kau ingin membalaskan dendamnya! Bukankah kau ingin menghancurkan organisasi yang terdapat anggota yang telah membunuh adikmu!"

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan ketika mendengar teriakan Cao-cao barusan dan dengan cepat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Cao-cao.

"Kau tau tentang Organisasi itu?" Tanya Naruto tajam dan tersirat amarah disetiap nadanya, sedangkan Cao-cao hanya menyeringai tipis mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Tentu aku mengetahui organisasi yang baru saja hampir menghancurkan organisasi kami karena menolak bekerja sama" Balas Cao-cao pelan yang membuatnya ditatap Naruto sedikit kaget.

Naruto sempat kaget ketika mendengar bahwa Organisasi pria dihadapnya ini telah hampir dihancurkan oleh organisasi yang telah membunuh adiknya itu.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan besar untuk membalas dendam organisasiku untuk menghancurkan Organisasi tersebut dengan cara mencari kekuatan didunia ini dan salah satunya aku menemukanmu dan mengikutimu beberapa waktu ini, jadi apakah kau mau masuk Organisasiku dan mari kita balaskan dendam ini" Ucap Cao-cao tegas dan diakhir kalimatnya ia mengulurkan tangan kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat Cao-cao yang mengulurkan tanganya kearahnya dan menunggunya membalas uluran itu, tidak sampai beberapa menit kemudian Naruto melangkah mendekati Cao-cao dan menatapnya datar setelah itu.

Grep!

"Aku ikut dengan Organisasimu, namun jika semua tujuanmu ini diluar dari perkataanmu ini maka aku tak segan menghancurkan organisasimu Cao-cao" Ucap Naruto pelan sedangkan Cao-cao hanya kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku Naruto"

**-Azazel place-**

Sedangkan disebuah sungai yang terletak dipinggir kota kuoh, dapat terlihat terdapat seorang pria bersurai coklat dengan jambul pirang yang sedang duduk ditepian sungai sambil memegang sebuah stik pancing dengan tenang.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Namun ketenangan pria tersebut terusik saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya dan juga ia kenal dengan pemilik aura orang yang mendekatinya ini ,kemudian dengan malas pria tersebut menoleh kearah sosok yang mendekatinya itu.

"Tumben kau kesini Madara? Kau membuat ikan-ikan disungai ini ketakutan dengan wajah datarmu itu tahu" Tanya Azazel yang diakhir kalimatnya juga mengandung kalimat ejekan kepada Madara yang menatapnya datar dan tidak merespon ejekan Azazel barusan.

"Apakah pertemuan fraksi akan benar dilakukan?" Tanya Madara yang langsung to the point, sedangkan Azazel yang mendengar pertanyaan Madara barusan hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Maa maa~ tidak bisakah kau bersantai sedikit Madara? Ayolah duduk dulu sini" Ucap Azazel sambil terkekeh dan dengan pelan Azazel mengambil sebuah minunan kaleng disampingnya dan melemparkanya kearah Madara yang berhasil ditangkap Madara sempurna.

Madara hanya menatap Azazel yang terkekeh seusai ia menangkap Minuman tadi dan akhirnya ia menghela nafas pelan, kemudian melangkah mendekati Azazel dan duduk disebelah Azazel yang memancing.

Cklek!

Glek~

Glek~

"Haah~ Entah mengapa Perdamaian dunia ini sangat sulit dicapai bukan?" Ucap Azazel pelan sambil memandang aliran sungai dihadapanya, sedangkan Madara hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas perkataan Azazel barusan.

"perdamaian kah? Padahal dulu aku sangat berambisi dengan perang, sungguh ironis" Batin Madara yang mengingat sifatnya dulu yang memang ia sering sesali saat berada didunia ini , andaikan waktu bisa diulang maka ia akan mendengarkan perkataan Hashirama dulu ketika ia akan pergi dari konoha, namun nasi telah menjadi bubur dan sekarang Madara hanya menjalankan goresan kehidupanya disebuah kertas putih polos tanpa ada coretan tinta lain bahkan noda karena ia hanya mau mengubah cara pandang hidupnya saja.

"Oy Madara" panggil Azazel yang membuat lamunan Madara buyar dan kembali kealam nyata, Madara hanya melirik kearah Azazel yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Hn?"

"Apakah benar bahwa Naruto menghilang?" Tanya Azazel pelan, sedangkan Madara hanya kembali diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Azazel barusan dan Azazel mengerti arti dari respon Madara barusan.

"Begitukah" Desis Azazel pelan.

"Dia mengingatkanku dengan sifatku dulu saat kehilangan Adiku" Ucap Madara pelan, sedangkan Azazel hanya diam dan kembali memancing lagi.

Madara yang merasa bahwa pertanyaan awalnya tadi belum dijawab oleh Azazel akhirnya kembali bertanya.

"Jadi apakah pertemuan Antar Fraksi akan dilakukan Azazel?" Tanya Madara.

"Benar dan Akan dilaksanakan Lusa ,di gedung kuoh akademy atau lebih kau kenal diklub penelitian ilmu gaib" Jawab Azazel pelan sedangkan Madara yang mendengar jawaban Azazel barusan akhirnya melangkah pergi karena tujuanya datang kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu ke Azazel terlah selesai, namun baru beberapa langkah Madara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Katakan kepada semuanya nanti bahwa aku akan mendatangi pertemuan tersebut sebagai anggota fraksi Manusia" Ucap Madara dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sedangkan Azazel hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Omoshiroi"

_At Naruto_

Sedangkan disebuah bangunan kastil kuno yang berada disebuah pedalaman hutan kini terlihat ramai dibagian tengah ruangan tersebut, banyak terdengar suara canda tawa serta suara godaan seorang wanita dan jika perhatikan serta melihat kejadian apa yang terjadi didalam castil tersebut adalah seorang pemuda bersurai kuning gelap/Krem yang sedang dirangkul oleh wanita bersurai hitam dengan telinga kucing yang ada diantara kepalanya.

"Kau tampan sekali nyaa~" Ucap Wanita tersebut sambil menjilat kuping pemuda bersurai pirang gelap atau lebih kita kenal dengan nama Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hey Kuroka jangan menggoda anggota baru kita" Ucap seorang manusia yang memiliki fisik seperti kera atau memang mahluk itu adalah kera jika menurut Naruto karena hampir seluruh tubuh mahluk tersebut ditutupi bulu layaknya seekor kera.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Bikuo-Niichan , Nee-chan jangan menggoda anggota baru" Tambah seorang gadis bersurai pirang sama seperti Naruto yang menggunakan topi penyihir dan disebelah gadis tersebut terdapat seorang Pria yang sedang duduk sambil menatap interaksi mereka dengan senyum tipis.

"Mou~ aku hanya menyambutnya saja" Ucap Kuroka yang sepertinya mengelak tidak menggoda Naruto dan hanya menyambutnya saja ,namun pandangan yang lain berbeda dengan maksud Kuroka yang menyambut Naruto dan terlihat malah seperti menggoda.

"Oh ya kenapa Taichou lama sekali?" Ucap Manusia kera atau yang sudah Naruto tau namanya adalah Bikou itu berucap dengan Nada malas karena hampir satu jam menunggu kedatangan Taichou atau Cao cao.

Cklek~

"Nah itu yang baru kau bicarakan sudah datang Bikou" Ucap Pria yang tadi duduk disebelah gadis pirang yang memakai topi penyihir.

Cao cao yang baru datang dan memasuki ruangan tersebut kemudian menatap Naruto dan tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat datanh dimarkas kami Naruto dan apakah kau sudah akrab dengan mereka" Ucap Cao cao sambil tertawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya sambil menunjuk anggota lain satu persatu, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa kalian perkenalkan diri kalian" Ucap Cao cao pelan yang diberi anggukan oleh yang lain dan kemudian bangkit dari duduk mereka.

"Perkenalkan namaku Bikou, aku adalah putera dari sang legenda monyet pertapa Sun wokong" ucap Bikou yang membuat Naruto sedikit menaikan alis karena ia lumayan mengetahui legenda sun wokong ,dan jika benar monyet didepannya ini adalah anaknya maka kekuatanya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Arthur pendragon, salam kenal Naruto-san" Ucap Pria yang tadi duduk disebelah gadis bertopi penyihir tersebut sambil tersenyum seperti Sai.

"kalau aku Le-fay pendragon adik dari Arthur Nii-chan , salam kenal" Ucap gadis bertopi penyihir itu dengan ceria yang sempat mengingatkan Naruto dengan teman shinobinya dulu.

"kalau aku kau pasti sudah kenal Nyaa~ Aku kuroka Nyaa~" Ucap wanita yang menggoda Naruto tadi dengan nada sensual yang membuat Cao cao menghela nafas karena tingkah anggotanya yang suka menggoda orang.

"Hei sudah kubilang jangan menggoda anggota baru ,dasar kucing binal" Ucap Bikou dengan nada ejekan sedangkan Kuroka yang mendengar ejekan Bikou barusan ,kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Diam kau dasar Kera Homo" Desis Kuroka yang membuat Bikou terjungkal dari duduknya dan Arthur yang menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"memang beginilah sifat mereka Naruto ,harap dimaklumi" Ucap Cao cao sambil tersenyum tipis sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Naruto" Panggil Cao cao pelan dan direspon Naruto yang menatapnya seolah bertanya tujuan dia memanggil dirinya barusan.

"Aku ingin kau menemani aku mendatangi pertemuan perdamaian antar fraksi dan kau adalah perwakilan sebagai fraksi manusia" Ucap Cao cao pelan sedangkan Naruto hanya mengagguk.

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto singkat.

"Lusa kita akan pergi mendatanginya" Balas Cao cao pelan.

**U.C.D**

Diruang penelitian ilmu gaib sekarang telah berkumpul para anggota Rias dan juga Kaguya serta Madara yang sedang membicarakan soal pertemuan antar fraksi yang akan diadakan lusa dan juga Madara yang bilang bahwa ia dan juga Kaguya akan mendatangi pertemuan tersebut sebagai anggota fraksi manusia dan dibalas anggukan oleh Rias.

"akan kubicarakan nanti ke Onii-sama, Madara-san" Ucap Rias yang dibalas kalimat 'Hn' oleh Madara.

Sedangkan Akeno hanya diam dan juga sifatnya memang agak berubah menjadi lebih pendiam sejak kepergian Naruto, bahkan sifat menggodanya saja sudah jarang dan bahkan ia gunakan dan itu membuat dirinya ditatap khawatir oleh para anggota klub yang lain terutama Rias sang sahabat dan rajanya, dirinya juga merasa kehilangan namun ia percaya bahwa Naruto pasti memiliki tujuan yang masih dia sembunyikan dan tidak akan berbuat hal hal yang salah karena ia percaya.

"Akeno-chan~ Jangan bersedih terus , aku yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti Ashura-kun pasti kembali" Ucap Kaguya sambil tersenyum kearah Akeno, sebenarnya Kaguya tau tujuan Naruto karena bisa membaca isi hatinya saat itu namun Kaguya memilih untuk merahasiakannya ,entah karena apa dan hanya Kaguya saja yang mengetahui itu.

Sedangkan Akeno yang merasa dipanggil Kaguya barusan hanya menoleh perlahan dan kemudian tersenyum kecil, " Tentu saja Kaguya-san , ia meninggalkan istrinya sendiri disini, dan jika ia tidak kembali maka aku akan mengejarnya sampai keneraka pun" Ucap Akeno pelan bahkan menyerupai bisikan namun itu tetap dapat didengar oleh yang lain dan sempat membuat Kiba dan Madara sweatdrope mendengarnya.

"Sejak kapan Naruto menikahinya?" Batin Madara/Kiba.

Issei yang yang sudah keluar dari alam Sweatdropenya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Akeno dengan mata ber api api.

"tenang saja Akeno-chan ,aku juga akan berlatih menjadi kuat dan kemudian membawa sipirang tampan itu pulang kesini ,ke keluarga yang menunggunya" Ucap Issei dengan semangat yang membuat Madara dan Kaguya tersenyum kecil serta ditatap Akeno kaget dan diakhiri senyuman juga.

"Arigatou Issei-kun" Balas Akeno sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Madara hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Bocah yang menarik" Batin Madara.

Madara yang sudah merasa bahwa tidak ada keperluan lagi akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berpamitan kepada Rias bahwa ia akan kembali ke Lab nya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi dulu Rias" Ucap Madara datar sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar klub tersebut.

"Tentu Madara-san" Balas Rias.

Setelah Madara pergi akhirnya Rias menyuruh untuk para anggotanya kembali kerumah mereka masing masing dan menyisakan Kaguya dan Rias diruang klub karena Kaguya tinggal diklub tersebut bersama Rias.

"Nah Kaguya-san, aku tinggal dulu ya" Ucap Rias.

"Tentu Rias-chan" Balas Kaguya sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk dan melangkah kekamarnya namun ketika akan memasuki kamarnya Rias kembali terdiam karena mendengar perkataan Kaguya.

"Apakah kau percaya kepada Naruto uzumaki?" tanya Kaguya sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Rias hanya terdiam sebentar kemudian juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku percaya Kaguya-san" kemudian Rias memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Kaguya yang sedang tersenyum sendiri.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Ucap Kaguya pelan dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

_-Pertemuan Fraksi-_

Hari pertemuan pun tiba dan sekarang digedung kuoh akademi atau lebih tepatnya diruangan penelitian ilmu gaib telah berkumpul para petinggi Fraksi yang akan melangsungkan perjanjian perdamaian.

"Jadi semua telah berkumpul heh" Ucap seorang pria yang memiliki jambul pirang dan menggunakan Yukatta dengan nada malas.

"Kurasa sudah Azazel" Balas seorang pria pirang dan memiliki tanda haloo diatas kepalanya dan juga duduk diseberang Pria yang bernama Azazel tersebut.

"Sabar Azazel, ku dengar bahwa kita kedatangan tamu yang mengaku dan mewakili fraksi manusia" Ucap Pria bersurai merah yang sedang duduk bersandar disamping Azazel itu sambil menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan Azazel hanya terdiam ketika mendengar kalimat Sirzech tentang fraksi manusia itu.

"Apakah orang itu..." Batin Azazel

"Apakah benar bahwa ada fraksi manusia Sirzech-san?" Tanya pria pirang yang tadi sempat menjawab pertanyaan Azazel dengan mengerutkan alis pertanda bingung dan penasaran.

"Benar Michael-san , kata adiku bahwa akan ada fraksi manusia yang mendatangi pertemuan ini, dan dia bernama Uchiha Mad-!"

Cklek!

"Gomen aku terlambat, apakah pertemuannya belum dimulai?"

Perkataan Sirzech terhenti ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Uchiha Madara yang dibelakangnya diikuti oleh Kaguya.

"Ah! Tidak Madara-san , silahkan duduk" Ucap Sirzech yang sudah keluar dari lamunanya dan kemudian menarik kursi menyuruh Madara untuk duduk.

"Kau tampan juga sebagai fraksi manusia~" Ucap satu satunya mou perempuan disana dengan nada menggoda sambil menatap Madara, sedangkan Madara hanya berekspresi datar kemudian menatap seisi ruangan itu.

"Bisa kita mulai pertemuanya?" Ucap Madara.

"Tentu Madara, baiklah ayo kita mulai Sirzech, Kami dari pihak Datenshi mendukung acara perdamaian ini" Ucap Azazel sambil menatap setiap pemimpin fraksi diruangan itu.

"kami juga dari fraksi Tenshi mendukung perjanjian perdamaian ini, jadi bagaimana menurutmu Sirzech-san? Madara-san?" Tambah Michael setelah perkataan Azazel barusan, Sedangkan Sirzech hanya diam namun tidak lama kemudian tersenyum.

"Kami juga dari fraksi Akuma juga sangat mendukung perjanjian ini, namun perjanjian ini hanya butuh satu orang lagi untuk menyelesaikanya" Ucap Sirzech yang diakhir kalimatnya ia menatap Madara dan diikuti oleh para petinggi fraksi lain ikut menatap Madara.

Madara yang merasa diperhatikan kemudian mulai membuka suara datar khas seorang Uchiha.

"Aku juga mendukung perdamaian ini namun jika sampai ada salah satu dari fraksi kalian yang mengganggu fraksi kami maka aku tak segan untuk menghancurkan Underworld dan Heaven" Ucap Madara datar namun auranya mulai membesar dengan perlahan, sedangkan Sirzech dan Michael yang merasa terhina kemudian juga ikut menaikan Hawa auranya.

"Tenang saja Madara, kami tidak akan mengganggu dan memulai percikan perang kembali" Ucap Sirzech pelan namun berbanding terbalik dengan auranya yang juga mulai menyamai Madara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku menyetujuinya" Ucap Madara yang menghilangkan Auranya dan mengelurkan tangannya untuk memulai perdamaian yang akan membuat setiap fraksi aman dikemudian hari.

"Nah begitu lebih bai-!"

Blaaar!

Perkataan Azazel terhenti saat dengan tiba tiba atap ruangn itu hancur dan menampakan sebuah laser sihir berkapasitas gila yang melesat mengarah kearah mereka.

"ugh! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Azazel yang juga kaget dengan serangan dadakan tadi, namun ketika ia melihat sekililingnya ia melihat aura biru yang menyelubunginya serta para fraksi lain dari sihir tadi.

"Untung aku sempat melindungi kalian, jika tidak kita sudah menjadi abu" Ucap Madara yang mulai menghilangkan Susanoo nya dan menatap kearah serangan sihir tadi berasal guna mencari sipenyerang.

"Yare yare kau hebat juga Ningen , dan juga bukankah kau yang waktu itu sempat bertarung denganku? Kita bertemu lagi yo" Ucap sosok yang masih tertutupi oleh asap bekas ledakan tadi dan semakin lama semakin terlihat yang menampakan seorang pria yang sedang mengawang diudara dan mengenakan Baju zirah putih.

"Kau yang waktu itu?" Desis Madara pelan.

Blaaaar!

Perkataan Madara kembali harus terhenti saat tembok disampingnya juga hancur berkeping keping karena serangan seseorang.

"kheh? Jadi pertemuan fraksinya jadi kacau begini?" Ucap Seorang pria bersurai hitam dan memakai pakaian khas cina dan dibahunya ia menenteng sebuah tombak yang menguarkan aura suci yang gila,namum yang lain tidak kaget dengan kedatangan pria tersebut melainkan kaget karena pria yang ada disamping pria cina tersebut.

"N-naruto!?"

**¤TBC¤**

Yo akhirnya uchida up fic lagi , mohon maaf karena lama up ,sebab uchida banyak urusan :D

END OST: DISH (FLAME)

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

_**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

_**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

**-SAYONARA-**


	13. Chapter 13

**¤HAPPY READ¤**

**Op' ost: Kyoran Hey Kids! (The Oral Cigarettes)**

**-Ost Noragami S2-**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto.**

_Warning: Abal" , geje, typo,alur kecepatan, dll._

_Chapter XIII (Power)_

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku menyetujuinya" Ucap Madara yang menghilangkan Auranya dan mengelurkan tangannya untuk memulai perdamaian yang akan membuat setiap fraksi aman dikemudian hari.

"Nah begitu lebih bai-!"

Blaaar!

Perkataan Azazel terhenti saat dengan tiba tiba atap ruangan itu hancur dan menampakan sebuah laser sihir berkapasitas gila yang melesat mengarah kearah mereka.

"ugh! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Azazel yang juga kaget dengan serangan dadakan tadi, namun ketika ia melihat sekililingnya ia melihat aura biru yang menyelubunginya serta para fraksi lain dari sihir tadi.

"Untung aku sempat melindungi kalian, jika tidak kita sudah menjadi abu" Ucap Madara yang mulai menghilangkan Susanoo nya dan menatap kearah serangan sihir tadi berasal guna mencari sipenyerang.

"Yare yare kau hebat juga Ningen , dan juga bukankah kau yang waktu itu sempat bertarung denganku? Kita bertemu lagi yo" Ucap sosok yang masih tertutupi oleh asap bekas ledakan tadi dan semakin lama semakin terlihat yang menampakan seorang pria yang sedang mengawang diudara dan mengenakan Baju zirah putih.

"Kau yang waktu itu?" Desis Madara pelan.

Blaaaar!

Perkataan Madara kembali harus terhenti saat tembok disampingnya juga hancur berkeping keping karena serangan seseorang.

"kheh? Jadi pertemuan fraksinya jadi kacau begini?" Ucap Seorang pria bersurai hitam dan memakai pakaian khas cina dan dibahunya ia menenteng sebuah tombak yang menguarkan aura suci yang gila,namum yang lain tidak kaget dengan kedatangan pria tersebut melainkan kaget karena pria yang ada disamping pria cina tersebut.

"N-naruto!?"

Kaget ,ya ekspresi kagetlah yang dikeluarkan oleh hampir seluruh anggota fraksi disana ketika melihat Naruto yang berada disamping pimpinan buronan DxD tertinggi itu dan yang sebenarnya paling shock adalah wanita bersurai dark blue yang berada disamping Rias itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan shock juga bahagia bahkan sampai dari kedua matanya mengalir aliran kecil air mata yang mulai turun membasahi baju wanita tersebut, Sedangkan pria berzirah putih yang sedang mengapung diudara itu hanya menatap Cao cao dan Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil entah karena apa.

"Hmmm... Jadi kalian mau main kroyokan ya" Ucap pria berzirah putih itu dengan nada tenang seakan tidak terusik dengan aura Madara,Sirzech,Naruto,Azazel bahkan Dengan Aura True longinus yang sekarang sedang menguar dengan tekanan besar tidak berpengaruh terhadap pria tersebut, Sedangkan Sirzech yang melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Cao cao sang buronan DxD tertinggi langsung berposisi siaga takut dua pendatang baru ini akan mengambil tindakan menyerang.

"Mau apa kalian datang kemari?!" Tanya Sirzech dengan sedikit menaikan oktav suaranya ,sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap dirinya datar.

"Kheh~ Tenanglah Lucifer, kami berdua kemari hanya ingin mendatangi pertemuan tiga fraksi ,namun karena ada gangguan jadi kali ini aku akan membantu kalian" Ucap Cao cao merespon pertanyaan Sirzech tadi dan diakhir kalimatnya Cao cao menatap seluruh anggota fraksi dengan wajah kalemnya, sedangkan semua petinggi fraksi hanya menatap Cao cao waspada setelah mendengar perkataanya barusan.

Cao cao yang merasa agak kebosanan karena suasana hening ini kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria berzirah yang sekarang juga sedang menatap dirinya dan juga Naruto sedari tadi.

"Jadi kau ya? Yang selama ini membuat masalah dibumi? Dasar mahluk pendatang" Ucap Cao cao yang diakhir kalimatnya mengandung kalimat ejekan untuk memancing emosi lawanya tersebut, namun seakan pria tersebut tidak mempunyai emosi malahan pria tersebut tersenyum kecil layaknya seorang yang merindukan dan baru bertemu kepada semua orang disana termasuk dirinya.

"Tenanglah kalian semua Tenshi, Datenshi ,Akuma ,Ningen aku datang kemari hanya ingin melihat lihat saja namun ketika mendengar perjanjian kalian yang sedikit melenceng dari rencanaku sepertinya aku harus turun tangan" Ucap pria berzirah itu dengan nada pelan.

"memangnya kau merencanakan apa? Jika yang kau maksud adalah ingin menguasai dunia ini, kurasa kau sudah tau jawabannya bukan" Balas Cao cao sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pelan, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar ketuanya itu entah apa yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi.

Akeno yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang sepertinya acuh dengan semua orang diruangan itu kemudian dengan perlahan Akeno berjalan mendekati Naruto tanpa disadari oleh semua orang karena terlalu fokus dengan sosok pria berzirah yang sedang mengapung tersebut, dan ketika sudah berada disamping Naruto dengan pelan Akeno menyelipkan sebelah tanganya ketangan Naruto kemudian menggenggamnya erat seolah menyalurkan rasa sakit dan rindu yang selama ini ia pendam karena kehilangan dirinya, sedangkan Naruto yang merasa tangannya dingenggam erat seseorang kemudian menolehkan pandanganya untuk melihat sipelaku dan terlihatlah Akeno yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis dan itu sedikit membuat Naruto kehilangan mimik datarnya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya seusai ini Naruto-kun" Ucap Akeno pelan sambil tersenyum manis, sedangkan Naruto sebenarnya ingin menjawab tidak namun ketika merasakan genggaman pada tanganya menguat serta sedikit bergetar membuat Naruto tahu bahwa Akeno, wanita yang Naruto sayangi dan tinggal satu satunya ini sedang menahan tangis dan hanya menutupinya dengan mimik tersenyum dan akhirnya Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai respon Iya untuk permintaan Akeno barusan dan membuat Akeno tersenyum kembali ,senyuman tulus yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil tanpa disadari oleh Akeno karena Naruto berpikir mungkin caranya untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga untuknya ini salah namun tidak ada pilihan lagi selain ini jadi mungkin kali ini ia akan mencoba seperti dulu, sedangkan kembali ke Cao cao yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan pria berzirah itu entah tentang apa sedangkan yang lain hanya diam karena kali ini Cao cao mewakili perkataan mereka semua.

"Jadi memang benar kau yang membuat masalah akhir akhir ini hanya untuk tujuanmy itu ya" Ucap Cao cao tenang.

"Hmmm~ jika kalian bertanya tentang tujuanku sepertinya kalian akan mengerti nanti ketika sudah terlaksana, tenang saja aku ini akan membuat suatu perdamaian dunia ini dengan jalanku dan kalian mau tidak mau harus menurutinya jika tidak kalian bisa membuat sedikit hambatan dikedepanya, dan juga kalian bisa mengenal atau memanggilku dengan sebutan _Kami_ " Balas sosok berzirah yang menyebut dirinya Kami itu dengan nada ramah dan juga tersenyum, sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang dirinya shock karena mendengar perkataan bahwa dirinya Kami, namun perhatian mereka semua teralihkan saat mendengar suara tawa Cao cao yang entah tertawa karena apa.

"kheh hahaha~ Itu sama saja dengan pemaksaan bodoh!, dan juga kau sebut dirimu Kami? Kheh jangan membuat lelucon , bahkan Tombakku ini dapat merasakan energi kegelapan dari dalam dirimu, jadi mustahil jika kau Kami" Ucap Cao cao yang diakhir kalimatnya memandang Kami dengan pandangan mengejek, sedangkan Kami yang mendengar perkataan Cao cao barusan hanya terdiam namun senyum dan pandangan ramah yang ia umbar sedari tadi hilang entah kemana dan terganti dengan mimik datar dan seketika hawa disekitarnya menjadi hampa dan itu membuat para anggota fraksi waspada.

Wusssh!

"!"

Cao cao dan para anggota fraksi lain sempat melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat kecepatan sosok yang mengaku Kami tersebut karena hanya sebatas kedipan mata bahkan mungkin lebih cepat dari itu dan sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapan Cao cao yang juga masih terdiam karena kaget karena kecepatan sosok dihadapanya sekarang dan kaget karena kecepatan sosok ini bahkan tidak bisa dilacak oleh True longinus yang sedang dirinya tenteng dibahu tersebut, sedangkan Kami yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapan Cao cao dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saya seperti pasangan yang akan melakukan ciuman (namun itu terjadi jika fic ini Yaoi :v)

"Kau tau? Bahwa kata-katamu tadi sedikit membuatku tersinggung dan karena aku menganggap bahwa sepertinya kau akan menjadi pengganggu dikedepanya maka aku akan menyingkirkanmu dahulu" Desis Kami dihadapan Cao cao.

Wussh!

Tap!

Cao cao yang merasakan bahaya dengan cepat langsung bersalto kebelakang dan benar saja karena sepersekian detik sehabis ia melompat kebelakang dengan tiba tiba muncul sebuah patung salib dari ketiadaan dan jatuh menimpa tempat ia berdiri beberapa saat tadi.

"Semuanya waspada! Dia mulai menyerang dan juga kita belum mengetahui seberapa kuat dirinya, jadi kuharap kalian berhati hati dan jangan Gegaba-!" Perkataan Madara terputus saat mendengar suara mekanik dari arah sampingnya dan suara tawa maniak yang juga dari sampingnya dan ketika dirinya menoleh ia melihat vali yang tersenyum maniak.

**'Belance Breaker'**

**'**_**Scail Mail'**_

**"Hahaha sepertinya kau adalah lawan yang pantas untuku, jadi aku akan menatangmu sekarang dan bersiaplah!" **Ucap Vali dengan suara berat dan dengan kecepatan tinggi ia melesat kearah Kami dengan sebuah tinjuan berlapis energi Albion yang berkumpul ditangan kananya tersebut ,sedangkan Kami hanya menatap Vali datar namun beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum kecil seperti halnya mengejek.

"Vali jangan gegabah!" Ucap Azazel nyaring namun tidak didengarkan oleh Vali yang masih dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat kearah Kami yang masih diam berdiri menanti pukulan Vali.

**"Kau membuat darah bertarungku mendidih! Maka akan kuhancurkan kau!" **teriak Vali dan ketika sudah berada dihadapan Kami dengan kekuatan penuh Ia memukulkan bogemnya kepipi Kami yang bahkan sampai membuat gelombang kejut yang besar disekitarnya.

Buaagh!

Blaaar! Wussshhh!

Suara ledakan energi Vali ketika dirinya membogem telak wajah Kami, sedangkan Vali yang merasa bahwa dirinya berhasil membuat musuhnya ini terkena serangan mematikannya ini hanya tersenyum kecil dari dalam helm naganya.

"Apakah berhasil?" Ucap Sirzech bertanya tanya sambil mencoba melihat kearah Vali dan Kami yang masih terhalang oleh debu bekas ledakan energi beberapa saat yang lalu, Cao cao yang mendengar perkataan Sirzech barusan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menoleh kearah Azazel yang sedang menatap kearah pertarungan Vali.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya secepat mungkin karena terlambat sebentar saja nyawa menjadi taruhanya dan jika kalian mau menanyakan maksud perkataanku ini, kalian akan kuberitahu nanti jika masalah ini sudah usai dan juga aku akan membuat Kekkai perlindungan untuk para iblis muda karena kali ini yang kita lawan bukan mahluk sembarangan karena yang kudengar dari beberapa bawahanku bahwa mahluk ini sudah membunuh Great Budha beberapa waktu yang lalu" Ucap Cao cao yang membuat dirinya ditatap kaget oleh yang lain minus Madara dan Kaguya yang sudah mengetahui tentang hal tersebut, Kemudian Cao cao mengambil tombaknya dan mengetuk ngetukannya ditanah dan dengan ajaibnya tiba tiba tercipta sebuah penghalang tipis yang melindungi anggota Rias dan Sona , Namun sebelum penghalang itu menutup sempurna Cao Cao menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang juga menatapnya datar.

"Naruto kami membutuhkan bantuanmu" Ucap Cao cao pelan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, Naruto yang akan melangkah maju kembali terhenti langkahnya ketika merasakan genggaman ditangan kananya kembali menguat dan saat ia menoleh ia dapat melihat Akeno yang sekarang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku" Ucap Akeno pelan dan tidak disangka sangka ketika dikalimat terakhirnya dengan cepat Akeno memeluk Naruto dan membuat Naruto terdiam serta ditatap oleh yang lain dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, namun juga tidak disangka bahwa beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mengelus surai Akeno dengan lembut dan juga ketika Akeno mendongak dirinya dapat melihat Naruto yang sedangkan tersenyum kearahnya dan itu membuat air matanya kembali menggenang dikedua matanya dan mengalir dengan pelan menetes kejaket Naruto.

Set!

"Jangan lagi menangis, itu membuatku sakit hati melihatnya Akeno-chan dan aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya seusai ini" Ucap Naruto yang mengulurkan tanganya kearah wajah Akeno kemudian menghapus aliran air matanya dan tersenyum hangat, sedangkan Akeno hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Naruto itu namun kemudian dengan senyum manis Akeno mengangguk dan juga memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang sedang mengelus pipinya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"H'um" Balas Akeno sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum manis meskipun dibagian pipinya masih terdapat bekas aliran air mata yang mengering, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat respon Akeno dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Akeno dan berbalik kemudian melangkah menuju luar Kekkai kearah Cao cao yang sedang menunggunya.

"Nah sekarang kuharap kita berhati hati melawanya dan saat ada kesempatan kita menyerangnya dengan skala besar" Ucap Cao cao ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah berada disampingnya dan juga dibalas anggukan oleh para anggota fraksi yang lain, kemudian dengan pelan Cao cao mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Vali yang sekarang sedang memukul serta menembaki Kami dengan energi Albion dengan skala besar bahkan membuat area disekitarnya hancur rata dengan tanah, sedangkan Kami yang menerima serangan Vali hanya diam dan tidak membalas seolah serangan tersebut tidak berpengaruh apa apa terhadap dirinya.

**"Hahaha! Mati kau!"**

Blaar!

Blaar!

Blaar!

Grep!

"!"

Semua mata yang melihat pertarungan Vali harus melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Vali yang akan kembali membogem wajah Kami dengan kuat dapat ditangkap oleh Kami menggunakan sebelah tangannya dengan mudah dan kemudian Kami menatap Vali yang juga menatapnya shock.

"Kau tau bahwa kekuatanmu itu lemah sekali, jadi jangan mencoba membuat onar Gaki" Ucap Kami sambil tersenyum kecil sedangkan Vali yang merasakan bahaya dengan sigap langsung melompat menjauh dari hadapan Kami yang sedang tersenyum.

**"Percuma saja! Kau tetap akan mati!" **Ucap Vali yang sudah menjauh dari hadapan Kami dan kemudian sayap yang berada dipunggung Vali kemudian mulai bercahaya terang.

_**'Devide'**_

**"ugh!"**

_**"Kekuatanmu sudah terisi penuh kembali Gaki! Jangan memaksa untuk membagi kekuatanya kembali" **_Ucap Albion memperingati Vali dari dalam pikirannya.

**"Itu Mustahil! Bahkan aku baru sekali membagi kekuatanya!" **Balas Vali sambil memgangi dadanya yang masih terasa sakit karena kelebihan kekuatan sehabis dirinya mencoba membagi kekuatan Kami, sedangkan Albion yang mendengar perkataan Vali barusan hanya menghela nafas pelan.

_**"Itu memang benar Vali! Kekuatanya berada jauh diatas kita! Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengukur seberapa besar energinya" **_Ucap Albion yang membuat Vali dengan Susah payah kembali menatap Sosok Kami yang berada tidak jauh dihadapanya juga sedang menatapnya dengan diam.

"Jadi seranganmu membagi kekuatan dengan hanya menyentuhnya ya? Kau mengingatkanku dengan pertarungan melawan dewa kelinci itu, namun aku juga bisa lo membuat serangan dengan hanya menyentuh dan karena tadi kau menyentuhku jadi..." Ucap Kami sambil tertawa kecil diakhir kalimatnya, dan dengan tiba tiba armor yang membalut tubuh Vali bersinar agak terang entah karena apa dan juga banyak bermunculan tulisan aksara yang menyebar diseluruh armor yang membungkus tubuh Vali.

_**"Gaki bahaya!" **_Peringat Albion ketika merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi dikedepanya dan Vali yang mendengar kalimat Albion barusan kemudian mencoba menembakan serangan laser kearah Kami yang sedang menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Pyaaar!

Namun terlambat karena ketika Vali ingin menembakan Laser kearah Kami dengan tiba tiba Armor Albion yang membungkus dirinya pecah dan hancur berkeping keping juga dirinya dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang serasa seperti diremas oleh tangan transparan dan itu membuat beberapa tulang yang berada dalam tubuhnya patah.

"Arggh!"

Kami yang mendengar rintihan Vali hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian dengan pelan ia menarik vali kearahnya seolah ia dapat mengendalikan benda benda disekelilingnya atau juga bisa disebut sebagai kemampuan telekinesis dan ketika Vali sudah berada dihadapanya, Kami hanya menatapnya sanbil tersenyum ramah.

"Kurasa kekuatan Albion kurang cocok jika kau yang memilikinya, jadi sementara aku akan memegangnya" Ucap Kami yang kemudian mengangkat tanganya yang mulai mengeluarkan sinar putih yang agak terang dan membuat Vali menyipitkan Matanya.

Crassh!

"Arrgggh!" Teriak Vali kesakitan ketika tubuhnya ditembus paksa oleh tangan Kami dan ketika Kami menarik tanganya, dirinya dapat melihat walaupun samar, tangan Kami yang menembus tubuhnya tadi sedang memegang sebuah bola kristal berwarna putih dan dirinya juga dapat melihat bahwa bola kristal tersebut kemudian ditelan oleh Kami dan setelah menelanya Kami memandang Vali yang sedang sekarat itu dengan pandangan ramah seolah hal yang ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu itu adalah hal yang wajar.

"nah sekarang aku akan membuat dirimu bebas" Ucap Kami yang mulai mengangkat tanganya kearah leher Vali berniat membunuh Vali.

"Bebaslah"

Wussh!

Tap!

Brakh!

Namun kegiatan Kami harus terhenti dan juga harus merelekan tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk mengendalikan tubuh Vali dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya terpotong serta tubuhnya yang terpental jauh karena sehabis menerima pukulan tombak berbasis cahaya yang memukulnya dengan kuat barusan, sedangkan Vali yang dalam keadaan sekarat kemudian terjatuh dengan kencang kedaratan namun dengan Sigap Naruto menangkapnya sehabis dirinya tadi memotong lengan kiri Kami menggunakan _Neutote _yang ia summon sebelum maju untuk menyelamatkan Vali.

"Kerja bagus Naruto" Ucap Cao cao yang sedang berjalan kearahnya yang juga sehabis memukul Kami dengan True Longinus miliknya barusan, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Cao cao barusan hanya mengangguk kemudian berniat melompat menjauh ingin meletakan Vali ditempat yang aman namun kembali terhenti ketika dengan tiba tiba dibelakang Vali tercipta robekan dimensi dan menarik Vali kedalamnya, Naruto yang melihat itu berniat menariknya namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Kau fokuslah untuk melawannya Ashura-kun, biarkan Aku yang mengurusnya dan juga ia adalah lawan yang kuat" Ucap Suara dari arah belakang Naruto dan ketika dirinya menoleh ia dapat melihat Kaguya yang sudah dalam mode bertarungnya bahkan mata ketiga didahinya sudah terbuka.

"Wakatta" Balas Naruto yang kemudian membuat handseal seperti tanda tambah dikedua tangannya.

"Kai!"

Pofffttt!

Bunshin yang sedang duduk bersila disebelah Akeno tiba tiba saja menghilang karena dilepaskan oleh Naruto dan membuat energi Senjutsu memasuki tubuh Naruto dibuktikan oleh kedua iris mata Naruto yang berubah mata Katak dan disekitar mata Naruto menjadi warna orange, setelah melakukan hal tersebut Naruto kemudian mengepalkan kedua tanganya dengan erat.

**"Incursio"**

_**"Active"**_

_**"Evolution Gear"**_

_**"Active"**_

Suara mekanik yang terdengar ketika Naruti mengaktifkan Teigunya dan juga sampai ketahap evolution yang membuat Incursio Naruto yang awalnya berwarna abu abu merah menjadi Kuning abu abu serta munculnya kedua sayap Wyrm diantara punggung Naruto.

Wussh!

Naruto kemudian melesat tinggi keatas menuju langit dan beberapa menit kemudian muncul lambang bintang yang besar dari atas langit tempat Naruto menghilang tadi dan ketika lambang tersebut semakin mendekat terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang turun dengan perlahan dengan sebuah energi berwarna kemerahan yang sedang berputar ditanganya dan membentuk menyerupai shuriken.

"Hancurlah!" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian melemparkan energi yang berkumpul ditanganya tersebut layaknya sebuah shuriken kearah Kami yang masih belum menampakan dirinya sehabis terkena pukulan Cao cao beberapa saat yang lalu, sedangkan Cao cao yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian menatap para anggota fraksi yang lain.

"Sekarang saatnya!" Ucap Cao cao agak nyaring dan membuat para anggota fraksi yang lain melesat maju kearah Kami.

"Amaterasu" Ucap Madara pelan dan tiba tiba di rasen shuriken Naruto tersebut muncul api hitam yang berkobar dan kemudian menyatu menjadi satu dengan serangan Naruto tersebut, setelah menggunakan Amaterasu kemudian Madara mengaktifkan Susanoo nya sampai kebentuk sempurna dan ketika sudah sempurna dirinya menatap Cao cao yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Cepat kita lakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi" Ucap Madara dan dibalas Anggukan oleh Cao cao, kemudian dengan cepat Cao cao melompat memasuki Susanoo Madara dan kemudian berdiri disamping Madara yang sedang mengendalikan Susanoonya, sedangkan Cao cao yang sudah berada disampingnya kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian mengetuk ngetukan tombak True longinusnya perlahan.

_**[Belance Breaker]**_

_**[Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin]**_

Sringgg!

Tiba tiba sebuah armor platinum mulai membungkus Susanoo Madara dengan perlahan serta munculnya tujuh buah bola raksasa dipunggung Susanoo Madara yang membuat Cao cao serta madara yang melihat keberhasilan teknik gabunganya ini tersenyum kecil (Bayangkan seperti Susanoo Sasuke Dan Kyuubi Naruto bergabung di Boruto the Movie bedanya cuma disini Susanoonya memegang True Longinus)

"Baiklah selanjutnya serangan penghabisan" Desis Madara yang kemudian tercipta sebuah Tombak raksasa yang sepertinya ada True longinus versi raksasa yang sekarang sedang digenggam oleh Susanoo Madara, kemudian Susanoo Madara menancapkan Tombaknya ditanah dan membuat sebuah getaran kecil disekitarnya, kemudian dengan cepat mulai tercipta sebuah aksara sihir tepat diatas Kami yang masih belum menampakan diri tersebut, sedangkan yang lain hanya mebatap teknik Madara dan Cao cao dengan pandangan kagum minus Kaguya dan Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sirzech yang melihat sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hal tersebut kemudian membuat sebuah Power of distruction berukuran besar dihadapanya yang dikuti oleh Serafall yang memnyiapkan sihir Ice agenya serta Azazel yang menyiapkan Light spear yang seukuran pesawat Boeing untuk menghancurkan Ancaman dunia tersebut.

"Musnahlah!" teriak Sirzech kemudian melemparkan power of distructionnya dan dikuti oleh Light spear Azazel.

Wussh!

Blaaaar!

Krak!

Krak!

Suara ledakan dahsyat ketika Rasen shuriken Naruto yang menyatu dengan Amaterasu milik Madara dengan telak mengenai Kami serta Power of distruction milik Sirzech dan Light spear milik Azazel dan membuat ledakan tersebut semakin besar, Madara yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Cao cao dan dibalas Anggukan oleh Cao cao.

**"Polar of destiny"**

Blaaar!

Ledakan yang terjadi ditempat Kami semakin menjadi jadi ketika Aksara sihir yang terbentuk dilangit ciptaan True longinus tersebut menembakan sebuah cahaya dengan intensitas besar kearah Kami dan semakin membuat ledakn membesar bahkan area sekolah tersebut sudah menyamai are pertempuran Naruto melawan Madara dulu.

"Sekarang waktunya Sera, Michael!" Ucap Sirzech dan dibalas anggukan oleh Serafall dan Michael.

"Akan kubekukan dan kuakhiri semua ini" Ucap Serafall datar dan kemudian disekitar Kami yang masih terjadi ledakan itu mulai diselubungi oleh air yang semakin lama air yang berkumpul tersebut mulai membentuk msnyerupai bola raksasa.

_"Ice Age" _ Ucap Serafall pelan dan seketika bola air tersebut mulai membeku perlahan dan beberapa saat kemudian bola air tersebut membeku menjadi bongkahan es raksasa dan disetiap bagian esnya terdapat tulisan aksara sihir seperti tulisan penyegel, sedangkan Michael yang melihat teknik Serafall sudah selesai kemudian juga mulai mengaktifkan tekniknya dan dibuktikan dengan Michael yang melafadkan sesuatu seperti sedang berdoa serta tubuhnya yang mulai bersinar terang.

_"Maria wall"_

_"Amien"_

Ucap Michael yang kemudian dikeempat penjuru diantara bongkahan es milik Serafall yang mengurung Kami tersebut muncul sebuah artefak salib raksasa dan setiap salib satu dan yang lainya terhubung sebuah rantai raksasa yang mulai mengikat bongkahan es tersebut.

"Nah sudah Usa-!" Kalimat Sirzech terhenti ketika melihat Kaguya tiba tiba melesat maju kearah bongkahan es tersebut entah karena apa.

Sedangkan Kaguya yang merasa diperhatikan oleh yang lain hanya acuh dan terus melesat kearah bongkahan tersebut karena menurutnya serangan tadi masih belum cukup untuk membuat Mahluk tersebut mundur, dan ketika dirinya sudah berada dihadapan Bongkahan tersebut, Kaguya mulai mendekatkan kedua telapak tanganya seperti bertapa dan dengan ajaibnya diantara kedua telapak tangan yang akan menyatu itu tercipta sebuah energi hitam yang berukuran seperti bola kasti dan kemudian Kaguya melemparkan energi tersebut keangkasa, sedangkan Madara dan Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut melebarkan mata mereka dan dengan cepat mereka berdua melihat para anggota fraksi yang lain.

"Cepat kalian masuk kedalam Susanoo ciptaan ku! Tempat ini akan hancur!" Ucap Madara nyaring yang membuat Para anggota fraksi yang lain kaget dan kemudian menuruti perkataan Madara dengan memasuki Susanoo ciptaan Madara diikuti oleh Naruto, Madara yang merasa bahwa mereka semua sudah memasuki Susanoonya kemudian mengendalikan Susanoonya mendekat kearah Kekkai yang melindungi Anggota Rias dan Sona, kemudian salah satu bola yang berada dipunggung Susanoo Madara mulai membesar dan akhirnya melindungi mereka semua minus Kaguya yang masih menyelesaikan tekniknya diluar sana.

_"Chibaku tensei" _

Seusai Kalimat ucapan Kaguya barusan tiba tiba daerah kuat seolah sedang terjadi gempa dengan kekuatan besar dan dengan perlahan bongkahan batu mulai terangkat keatas dan dikuti oleh Bongkahan es yang Mengurung Kami juga mulai terangkat menuju sebuah energi sebesar bola kasti yang dilemparkan Kaguya tadi seolah energi tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah medan magnet kuat, dan tidak sampai 20 menit sekarang dihadapan Kaguya sudah tercipta sebuah replika bulan yang ia ciptakan beberapa saat yang lalu dan juga tatapan kagum dari yang lain.

"kekuatan yang luar biasa" Ucap Sirzech pelan ketika melihat sebuah replika bulan hasil ciptaan Kaguya tersebut.

Drrrtttt!

"A-apa ini?" Ucap Sirzech ketika merasakan sebuah Getaran disekitarnya dan juga Bulan yang diciptakan Kaguya beberapa saat yang lalu itu juga bergetar atau lebih tepatnya sumber getaran, sedangkan Kaguya yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian memutuskan mengmbil jarak dengan memasuki robekan dimensi yang ia ciptakan dan muncul disamping Susanoo Madara.

"Ku rasa kita benar benar akan melawanya sampai titik darah penghabisan" Ucap Cao cao ketika merasakan sebuah rembesan energi yang baru pertama ia rasakan energi sekelam ini dari bulan yang mengekang Kami tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga" Desis Kaguya pelan entah pada siapa.

Blaaar!

Braagh!

Semua yang berada disitu terkaget ketika sebuah kaki raksasa menembus keluar Chibaku tensei ciptaan Kaguya itu dengan mudahnya dan dilanjutkan dengan keluarnya sebuah raksasa dari dalam chibaku tensei tersebut (Bayangkan aja Titan Colosal dari anime _Shingeki No Kyojin_)

Tap!

Suara raksasa yang mendarat dengan mulus dihadapan Susanoo Madara yang berada agak Jauh dari raksasa tersebut dan jika diperhatikan Maka diatas kepala raksasa tersebut dapat terlihat Kami yang sedang duduk disebuah singgah sana raksasa sambil menyilangkan kakinya serta menopang dagunya sedang menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hanya itukah kekuatan kalian? ,jika iya maka sekarang izinkan aku menunjukan kekuatanku" Ucap Kami pelan dan kemudian Raksasa yang ditungganginya itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Madara dan semakin lami langkahnya menjadi cepat dan akhirnya berlari.

"Bersiaplah untuk pertarungan yang sesungguhnya!" Desis Cao cao ketika melihat Raksasa yang ditunggangi Kami melesat kearah mereka.

**¤TBC¤**

Yo akhirnya uchida up fic lagi , mohon maaf karena lama up ,sebab uchida banyak urusan :D

Dan jika ada yang masih kebingungan bisa bertanya langsung ke Uchida dan untuk kekuatan Naruto masih menjadi Rahasia.

_.Dont Like Dont Read._

END OST: DISH (FLAME)

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

_**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

_**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

**-SAYONARA-**


	14. Chapter 14

**¤HAPPY READ¤**

**Op' ost: Kyoran Hey Kids! (The Oral Cigarettes)**

**-Ost Noragami S2-**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto.**

_Warning: Abal" , geje, typo,alur kecepatan, dll._

_Chapter XIV (Aishiteru Naruto-kun)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Chibaku tensei" _

Seusai Kalimat ucapan Kaguya barusan tiba tiba daerah kuat seolah sedang terjadi gempa dengan kekuatan besar dan dengan perlahan bongkahan batu mulai terangkat keatas dan dikuti oleh Bongkahan es yang Mengurung Kami juga mulai terangkat menuju sebuah energi sebesar bola kasti yang dilemparkan Kaguya tadi seolah energi tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah medan magnet kuat, dan tidak sampai 20 menit sekarang dihadapan Kaguya sudah tercipta sebuah replika bulan yang ia ciptakan beberapa saat yang lalu dan juga tatapan kagum dari yang lain.

"kekuatan yang luar biasa" Ucap Sirzech pelan ketika melihat sebuah replika bulan hasil ciptaan Kaguya tersebut.

Drrrtttt!

"A-apa ini?" Ucap Sirzech ketika merasakan sebuah Getaran disekitarnya dan juga Bulan yang diciptakan Kaguya beberapa saat yang lalu itu juga bergetar atau lebih tepatnya sumber getaran, sedangkan Kaguya yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian memutuskan mengmbil jarak dengan memasuki robekan dimensi yang ia ciptakan dan muncul disamping Susanoo Madara.

"Ku rasa kita benar benar akan melawanya sampai titik darah penghabisan" Ucap Cao cao ketika merasakan sebuah rembesan energi yang baru pertama ia rasakan energi sekelam ini dari bulan yang mengekang Kami tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga" Desis Kaguya pelan entah pada siapa.

Blaaar!

Braagh!

Semua yang berada disitu terkaget ketika sebuah kaki raksasa menembus keluar Chibaku tensei ciptaan Kaguya itu dengan mudahnya dan dilanjutkan dengan keluarnya sebuah raksasa dari dalam chibaku tensei tersebut (Bayangkan aja Titan Colosal dari anime Shingeki No Kyojin)

Tap!

Suara raksasa yang mendarat dengan mulus dihadapan Susanoo Madara yang berada agak Jauh dari raksasa tersebut dan jika diperhatikan Maka diatas kepala raksasa tersebut dapat terlihat Kami yang sedang duduk disebuah singgah sana raksasa sambil menyilangkan kakinya serta menopang dagunya sedang menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hanya itukah kekuatan kalian? jika iya maka sekarang izinkan aku menunjukan kekuatanku" Ucap Kami pelan dan kemudian Raksasa yang ditungganginya itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Madara dan semakin lami langkahnya menjadi cepat dan akhirnya berlari.

"Bersiaplah untuk pertarungan yang sesungguhnya!" Desis Cao cao ketika melihat Raksasa yang ditunggangi Kami melesat kearah mereka, Madara yang melihat ada sebuah raksasa yang mendekat kearah mereka kemudian menggerekan Susanoonya untuk membuat gerakan vertikal menggunakan True longinusnya kepada Mahluk Raksasa yang sedang ditunggangi oleh Kami tersebut.

Sringg!

Crassh!

"Groaaaar!"

Brakhhh!

Madara yang berhasil memotong lengan raksasa tersebut harus kaget ketika melihat regenerasi raksasa tersebut sangat cepat bahkan hanya dalam hitungan menit lengan yang sudah terpotong oleh True longinus itu kembali tumbuh seperti semula dan juga Susanoo Madara yang tubuhnya sudah dilapisi oleh Armor Belance breaker True Longinus itu harus bergeser mundur karena terkena pukulan kuat dari mahluk raksasa tersebut.

"Cih mahluk ini mempunyai regenerasi yang sangat cepat" Ucap Cao cao yang berdiri disamping Madara dan memandang mahluk yang sedang beregenerasi dihadapanya itu dengan pandangan datar, sedangkan Madara yang berada disampingnya hanya diam namun beberapa saat kemudian Madara menarik ujung bibirnya sepersekian senti seperti menemukan sebuah ide untuk mengalahkan raksasa dihadapanya ini.

"Amaterasu"

Groaaar!

Madara yang mendapat ide untuk melawan raksasa dihadapanya ini menggunakan Amaterasu dengan segera langsung mengarahkan api terpanas tersebut ketubuh sang raksasa yang membuatnya meraung nyaring dan berusaha memadamkan api tersebut namun bukanya padam malah api hitam itu semakin membara dan hal tersebut membuat Madara tersenyum kecil.

"Wow teknik yang hebat Madara" Puji Cao cao yang memerhatikan salah satu teknik keistimewaan mata terkutuk Sharingan milik Madara itu dari sampingnya.

"Hn, tetaplah waspada Cao cao, musuh kita kali ini bukan mahluk sembarangan" Desis Madara pelan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Cao cao.

"Ya~ Ya~ Kau ben-!"

Bruaaghh!

Duaar!

Perkataan Cao cao terputus dan melebarkan matanya ketika melihat raksasa dihadapanya dengan tiba tiba melakukan hal yang diluar akal Dirinya dan juga Madara yaitu menarik atau memotong bagian tubuhnya yang terkena api hitam Madara dan dengan begitu api tersebut padam, kemudian dengan cepat raksasa tersebut melayangkan sebuah bogem kearah kepala susanoo Madara yang dengan telak mengenainya serta membuat Susanoo Madara terjebam.

"Cih bukan hanya besar tubuhnya, ternyata ia juga pintar" Decih Madara tidak suka ketika melihat salah satu tekniknya berhasil digagalkan dan juga menerima pukulan tepat diwajah oleh raksasa tersebut.

"Madara biarkkan aku keluar" Ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat pertarungan raksasa tersebut melawan Madara.

"Baiklah, tapi tetaplah hati-hati Naruto" Balas Madara sambil memperingati Naruto untuk tetap berhati hati dan hanya dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan kecil.

Set!

Dengan cepat terbuka sebuah lubang dihadapan Naruto yang dibuat Madara agar Naruto dapat keluar dari Susanoo miliknya, kemudian dengan langkah pelan Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari Susanoo Madara serta dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai terbalut oleh sebuah Armor platinum atau lebih tepatnya Teigu Incursio.

Madara yang sudah memberi jalan kepada Naruto kemudian kembali fokus untuk melawan raksasa dihadapanya itu namun ketika Madara kembali melihat Raksasa tersebut, dirinya merasa ganjil seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kemana mahluk yang mengendalikan raksasa itu?" batin Madara ketika melihat singgah sana yang berada diatas raksasa tersebut telah kosong tidak ada sosok Kami yang mendudukinya, kemudian dengan pelan Madara menoleh kearah Cao cao yang sepertinya juga sedang mencari sosok Kami yang menghilang sedari tadi.

"Apa kau dapat merasakan keberadaan Kami?" tanya Madara yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Cao cao.

"Bahkan True longinus tidak bisa mendeteksi kemana dia menghilang" Jawab Cao cao.

Tanpa disadari oleh Madara dan juga Cao cao, dengan sangat tiba tiba sebuah robekan dimensi tercipta dibelakang tubuh Kaguya dan keluarlah Kami yang dengan cepat menarik Kaguya kedalam robekan dimensi tersebut bahkan Saking cepatnya Kami, Kaguya tidak sempat melakukan perlawanan dan hanya pasrah tertarik Kedalam robekan dimensi tersebut yang kemudian robekan dimensi tersebut kembali menutup seperti semula.

"Kaguya!" Teriak Madara yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Kami dan ketika menoleh dirinya melihat Kaguya yang sudah terhisap oleh robekan dimensi buatan Kami tersebut, sedangkan Cao cao yang melihat hal dihadapanya itu hanya bisa mengumpat pelan dan kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Anggota fraksi lain yang masih terdiam didalam Susanoo Madara.

"Kalian semua diamlah disana dan jangan coba-coba untuk keluar dari tempat ini" Ucap Cao cao nyaring yang membuat dirinya ditatap oleh berbagai pandangan dengan arti yang berbeda beda.

"Jadi kau pikir kami ini lemah?" Balas Serafall sambil menatap Cao cao yang menghela nafas pelan ketika mendengar perkataan Serafall barusan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan semuanya? Bahkan Pemegang Albion dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah andaikan Kalian semua dapat dibunuhnya maka keselamatan Makai dan Heaven bahkan alam semesta ini yang akan menjadi taruhannya, kalian ini masih diperlukan di Makai dan Heaven jadi kumohon untuk mengerti serta berpikirlah" Ucap Cao cao yang membuat Serafall terdiam serta anggota fraksi lain yang memandang Cao cao dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apakah kita hanya diam disini Boucho/Kaichou?" Tanya Issei dan Saji bareng kepada Rias serta Sona yang hanya diam sedari tadi sambil memperhatikan perkataan Cao cao Barusan.

"Kurasa benar apa yang mereka katakan Issei" Balas Rias yang membuat Issei kembali diam, sedangkan Sona hanya mengangguk sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Saji tadi.

Blaar!

Crassh!

Semua mata yang berada didalam Susanoo itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ketika mendengar suara ledakan serta tebasan dan ketika mereka melihat kearah sumber suara ,berbagai ekspresi langsung tercipta seperti, mual,jijik,ngeri sampai ekspresi datar, dihadapan mereka terlihat kepala raksasa tersebut yang jatuh karena terpotong atau lebih tepatnya dipotong oleh Naruto yang sudah dalam teigu incursionya serta ditangan kananya memegang _Neutote _yang berlumuran darah.

Sriing!

Naruto yang sedari tadi melawan raksasa tersebut mendongakan kepalanya ketika melihat sebuah robekan dimensi yang tercipta dilangit tepat diatasnya dan tidak lama setelah robekan itu tercipta tiba tiba sebuah objek jatuh dari dalam robekan dimensi tersebut yang jika diperhatika maka obyek itu mempunyai rambut putih panjang sampai kekaki serta memakai kimono yang sudah agak berantakan seperti habis bertarung, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat obyek atau lebih tepatnya sosok yang jatuh dari ketinggian tersebut melebarkan matanya karena mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut.

"Kaguya!"

Wusshh!

Teriak Naruto yang mengetahui sosok yang terjatuh dalam keadaan terluka itu adalah Kaguya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat terbang mendekati Kaguya yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri.

Grep!

Dengan erat Naruto memeluk Kaguya yang dalam keadaan lemah entah karena ulah siapa Naruto belum mengetahuinya, kemudian setelah menangkap Kaguya yang tadi terjun bebas dari ketinggian, Naruto pergi menuju daerah yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat pertempuran tersebut.

Set!

"Kaguya" Ucap Naruto lirih sambil memandang wajah Kaguya yang belum sadarkan diri dengan pandangan sedih,sendu,marah,kecewa...Kecewa? Ya Naruto kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena hampir saja ia gagal kembali untuk melindungi orang yang ia sayangi dan ia juga kecewa dengan kekuatan dirinya yang lemah.

Sringgg!

Wusssh!

Naruto yang sudah meletakan Kaguya dibawah pohon yang berada agak jauh dari area pertempuran kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah pusat area pertarungan ketika melihat sebuah robekan dimensi yang terjadi kesekian kalinya dan kali ini robekan dimensi tersebut mengeluarkan sinar yang terang.

"Kheh~ hem hem~ Akhirnya kekuatanku kembali~ ternyata kekuatan dewi kelinci tersebut agak menurun didimensi ini ya" Ucap suara yang terdengar dari dalam dimensi tersebut yang semakin lama kemudian mulai terlihat sebuah singgahsana raksasa mulai turun perlahan dari robekan dimensi tersebut serta sosok Kami yang menduduki singgahsana sambil memandang anggota fraksi lain dengan seringai, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kami yang sedang turun entah dari mana itu mengeraskan wajahnya serta energi merah kehitam hitaman yang mulai menguar dari armor Incursionya.

Tap!

Blaaar!

Kemudian dengan pijakan kuat Naruto melompat dengan kuat kearah Kami yang masih duduk disinggah sananya dengan tenang sambil memandang sekelilingnya, namun ketika dirinya melihat sebuah cahaya merah pekat yang melesat dengan kecepatan gila kearanya, Kami hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian membuat sebuah aksara sihir dihadapanya.

Wusssh!

Blaaar!

"Naruto!"

Madara yang terlalu fokus dengan Kami sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang bertarung diluar sana dan dirinya baru menyadari ketika melihat sebuah cahaya merah pekat yang ia asumsikan itu Naruto sedang mencoba melawan Kami, kemudian Madara yang berniat ingin membantu Naruto langsung menggerakan salah satu tangan Susanoonya yang mengenggam True longinus itu kearah Kami dari arah kanan sedangkan Naruto dari arah kiri.

Krak!

Krak!

Blaaar!

Suara retakan kekkai yang dibuat oleh Kami karena serangan Madara serta Naruto yang akhirnya menghancurkan kekkai tersebut dan dengan telak mengenai Kami.

"Kurasa itu percuma" desis Cao cao pelan tanpa didengar oleh yang lainya ketika dirinya melihat serangan Madara dan Naruto barusan karena dirinya berpikir musuhnya kali ini sedari tadi seperti hanya bermain dan belum serius.

Tap!

Wussh!

"A-apa?"

Madara kembali kaget ketika ia melihat serangannya dan juga Naruto kembali ditahan oleh Kami yang sekarang dikedua tangannya sedang memegang tangan Naruto yang akan memukulnya dan True longinus yang akan menebasnya tadi, kemudian dengan senyum kecil Kami memandang Naruto serta Susanoo yang Madara kendalikan itu dengan kalem.

"Kau sungguh ingin membunuhku y-!"

Siiinggg!

Blaar!

Perkataan Kami terputus ketika mendapat serangan laser tiba tiba yang dibuat oleh Naruto dari mulut helm Incursionya dan setelah terkena laser itu dengan telak Langsung kembali terkena pukulan True longinus dari Madara yang melihat ada celah, sedangkan Naruto yang juga ikut terhempas akibat tebasan True longinus tadi langsung membentangkan sayapnya lebar agar tidak ikut terhempas.

Cao cao yang sedari tadi hanya diam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Madara yang sedang memandang tajam kearah tempat Kami yang terlempar sehabis terkena True longinus beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ku rasa serangan kita tidak berefek apapun sedari tadi" Ucap Cao cao sambil menatap Madara yang juga menoleh kearah dirinya ketika mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Menurut pengamatanku juga seperti itu, namun kita harus mencoba segala cara agar bisa mengalahkanya" Balas Madara yang membuat Cao cao terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kurasa pemikiranmu ben-!"

"arggh!

"arggghh!"

Kalimat Cao cao terhenti dan menjadi kaget ketika melihat serta mendengar teriakan Madara dan Naruto yang berada diluar Susanoonya serta Cao cao merasakan bahwa Susanoo milik Madara yang mulai menyusut dan dengan perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Madara ada apa?!" Tanya Cao cao sambil merangkul Madara yang sedang merasa kesakitan entah karena apa.

"Ugh! Energiku seperti dihisap habis oleh sesuatu" Desis Madara sambil memuntahkan darah dan pegangan Cao cao semakin kuat ketika merasa tubuh Madara mulai limbung.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto yang sekarang juga sedang meringkuk kesakitan tidak jauh dari posisi Madara dan anggota fraksi yang lain karena Susanoo Madara telah hilang beberapa saat yang lalu, tanpa disadari oleh yang lain seorang wanita bersurai dark blue atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Akeno berlari mendekati Naruto yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan entah karena apa, bahkan armor teigunya yang beberapa saat lalu bersinar merah pekat sekarang mulai meredup.

Grep!

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil Akeno sambil memeluk Naruto dari samping ketika melihat Naruto yang mencoba berdiri dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak memungkinkan tersebut, sedangkan Naruto merasa ada yang memeluk dirinya dari samping kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Akeno yang sedang memeluknya sambil menatapnya khawatir.

"A-akeno-chan K-kenapa kau kemari! D-disini berbahaya" Ucap Naruto agak nyaring yang membuatnya ditatap oleh anggota fraksi yang lain, namun Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya menunduk sejenak kemudian mendongak menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi kau berpikir bahwa aku harus selamat disana menunggumu dan melihatmu terluka serta hal yang paling buruknya aku akan melihat diriku kehilangan dirimu? Sungguh jika hal itu terjadi aku akan langsung menyusulmu dan memburumu dineraka Naruto-kun!" Balas Akeno pelan namun diakhir kalimatnya ia sedikit membentak Naruto dan membuat Naruto langsung terdiam seribu bahasa, namun dengan perlahan Naruto menggerakan tangannya kepipi Akeno kemudian mengelusnya pelan.

"Dan kau juga berpikir bahwa aku harus melihatmu terluka ketika membantuku dan yang paling parahnya kehilangan dirimu begitu? Jika itu terjadi maka alasanku untuk hidup sudah sirna Akeno-chan, jadi kumohon mengertilah, aku tidak ingin ada yang pergi meninggalkan diriku lagi seperti Mittelt-chan, sudah cukup aku menanggung semua penderitaan didunia Shino-!" Naruto yang akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya terhenti dan mematung ketika merasakan benda hangat serta kenyal yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya hanya sepersekian detik dan setelah itu benda kenyal nan hangat itu kembali menjauh.

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun, namun kumohon biarkan aku membantumu ketika kau terdesak" Ucap Akeno pelan dihadapan Naruto yang masih mematung sehabis ia cium beberapa saat yang lalu.

"B-baik-!"

"kheh! Energi kalian lumayan juga" Ucap Kami yang mulai menampakan dirinya serta memotong perkataan Naruto barusan, dan para petinggi fraksi terkejut ketika melihat penampilan Kami yang sekarang sedang menggunakan sayap mekanik berpendar putih dan tentu saja para petinggi yang lain sangat hapal dan mengetahui aura siapa yang sedang dipakai oleh Kami tersebut.

"D-dia menggunakan Secred Gear White one?" Desis Sirzech, sedangkan Azazel yang berada disampingnya hanya diam mematung.

"mahluk itu menggunakan Secred Gear milik Vali" Batin Azazel yang seperti dipikirkannya bahwa situasi kedepanya bakal semakin menjadi rumit.

Sedangkan Kami yang baru keluar dari reruntuhan bangunan yang menjadi media daratanya sehabis terkena pukulan Madara beberapa saat yang lalu itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat hal dihadapanya itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kurasa kalian butuh kebebasan"

**"Divide"**

**"Divide"**

"Ohok!"

"Ugh!"

"Naruto-kun!/Madara!"

Setelah terdengar bunyi mekanik dari sayap yang berpendar dipunggung Kami, Naruto serta Madara langsung memuntahkan darah yang membuat Cao cao dan Akeno yang berada disampingnya menjadi panik, sedangkan Kami yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tertawa pelan seperti tontonan yang dilihatnya itu adalah sebuah opera sabun.

"Ugh! Sial ini diluar perkiraanku" Desis Madara yang disela sela bibirnya masih mengalirkan darah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang sekarang sedang berada dipangkuan Akeno yang sedang meletakan tanganya didada Naruto untuk menyembuhkanya, memang Akeno tidak terlalu tau dengan hal medis namun ia sempat belajar dulu ketika sering berkunjung keperpustakaan klan Sitri.

Akeno yang sedang mengobati Naruto dengan kedua tanganya harus menghentikan kegiatanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam kedua tanganya dan ketika melihat siapa pelakunya ia dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kecil dan sedang berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Sudah cukup Akeno-chan" Ucap Naruto pelan dan perlahan mulai bangkit meskipun masih susah karena energinya telah habis entah kemana, sedangkan Akeno yang melihat respon Naruto barusan hanya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang berlapis teigu Incursio itu dengan erat sambil menggeleng gelangkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun masih belum sanggup bertarung, aku bisa merasakanya" Balas Akeno pelan sambil menggeleng, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kembalilah ke yang lain Akeno-chan, disini berbahaya" Ucap Naruto pelan yang sekarang sudah berdiri memunggungi Akeno yang berada dibelakangnya.

"T-tapi Ak-!"

Grep!

Wussh!

Tap!

"Rias kumohon tolong jaga dia"

Perkataan Akeno terputus karena dengan tiba tiba Naruto memeluknya dan kemudian berteleport muncul disamping Rias yang juga sedang memandangnya kaget karena kemunculanya yang tiba tiba, kemudian Naruto menurunkan Akeno dari pelukanya dan kemudian mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Tapi dirimu sedang terluka Naruto" Ucap Rias yang membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Kurasa lebih baik seorang saja yang terluka dari pada banyak orang serta melihat orang yang kau sayangi terluka dan juga tenang saja aku akan mengembalikan mahluk itu keasalnya kok hehe" Balas Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Rias dan Akeno yang sedang memandangnya khawatir namun semua mata disitu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto serta kekehan yang baru pertama kali Naruto keluarkan sehabis tragedi yang membuat Naruto merubah sifatnya.

"B-baiklah" jawab Rias pelan, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mulai melangkah beberapa langkah dan menghilang (berteleport lagi).

Kami yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menonton acara penuh drama didepanya itu dengan tenang dan saat sudah selesai serta Naruto yang sudah berada tidak jauh dihadapanya sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"jadi dramanya sudah selesai ya" Tanya Kami kepada Naruto yang sedang berada dihadapnya dan sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan datar.

"bersiaplah untuk musnah" Desis Naruto yang perlahan lahan mulai mengeluarkan aura merah pekat dari teigu Incursionya.

"Hmmm begitu kah? Baiklah aku akan memberikan serangan kecil agar kau menger-!"

Buaagghhh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Blaaar

Perkataan Kami terputus ketika merasakan sebuah bogem mentah dari Naruto yang sedang bergerak cepat dan menyerang Kami dengan pukulan bertubi tubi tanpa henti.

"Saatnya kau musnah!" Desis Naruto pelan dan mengarahkan Nuetote kearah tubuh Kami yang masih diam sehabis terkena pukulan bertubi tubi Naruto barusan.

Crassh!

Suara Neutote Naruto yang menembus tubuh Kami, sedangkan Kami yang tubuhnya tertusuk oleh senjata milik Naruto bukanya merasakan kesakitan malah ia tertawa seperti hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto barusan tidak berpengaruh apa apa pada dirinya.

"Hahaha! Kuakui kau lawan pertamaku yang berhasil membuatku sesenang ini, namun kau taukan bahwa sudah kukatakan bahwa kekuatan kau bahkan mereka semua belum cukup untuk melawanku jadi..." Ucap Kami sambil tertawa pelan namun diakhir kalimatnya ekspresi Kami berubah datar dan menatap Naruto remeh, kemudian dengan pelan Kami memegang Nuetote milik Naruto sambil menatap Naruto datar.

Ctak!

Wussh!

Set!

"Sudah usai Ningen" desis Kami yang mematahkan senjata milik Naruto, kemudian berpindah tempat tepat dihapan Naruto dan membuat dirinya ditatap shock oleh Naruto setelah itu dengan perlahan Kami membuat sebuah aksara sihir ditangan kananya dan bersiap memukulkannya ke Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan akam ada sinyal bahaya yang mendekat kemudian berniat melakukan lompatan menjauh namun semuanya sia sia karena dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Naruto, Kami langsung memukulkan pukulanya tepat diperut Naruto serta sukses membuat Naruto terpental jauh dan akhirnya menabrak bebatuan.

Blaar!

Set!

"Kurasa akan kuakhiri dengan cepat, aku sedikit kebosanan disini" Ucap Kami yang mulai mengawang keudara dengan perlahan, bahkan luka menganga diperutnya mulai menutup kemudian dirinya mengalihkan pandanganya kearah tempat Naruto mendarat tadi dan mengarahkan sebelah telapak tanganya searah dengan tempat Naruto.

"Ugh!"

"Nah sekarang saatnya untuk menghabisimu" Ujar Kami yang sedang mengangkat tubuh Naruto menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya dan sepertinya dirinya akan menghabisi Naruto dengan cara sama ketika dirinya mengahabisi Vali beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Kami yang akan menghabisi Naruto kembali menunda kegiatanya ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah bawahnya dan ketika melihat siapa pelaku peneriakan ia dapat melihat sosok berarmor merah yang sedang terbang melesat cepat kearahnya, sedangkan dibagian tempat para anggota fraksi berlindung terjadi kekagetan karena sang kaisar naga merah atau lebih dikenal Issei telah menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Issei jangan gegabah" Ucap pelan Rias melalui lingkaran sihir yang menyambung ke Issei namun tidak mendapat balasan dari Issei.

"Sekiryuteii heh? Namun kau terlambat" Ucap Kami pelan kemudian dirinya mencetikan jarinya.

Ctik!

Pyaar!

"Naruto!"

Suara cetikan jari Kami yang membuat armor yang digunakan Naruto hancur berkeping keping serta teriakan Issei yang mengelegar nyaring karena terlambat menyelamatkan temanya serta dirinya yang lemah, kemudian dengan kecepatan tinggi Issei menangkap tubuh Naruto yang terjun bebas.

"Ugh! I-issei? Kenapa kau kemari? Disini berbahaya" Ucap Naruto terbata karena dirinya berbicara sambil menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit disekujur tubuhnya bahkan ia rasa seluruh tulang dan organ tubuhnya telah remuk dan hancur beberapa.

"Jangan bodoh Naruto! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sebelum hidup bahagia bersama Akeno-senpai!" Balas Issei yang kembali membuat Naruto terdiam, sedangkan Kami yang melihat ada pendatang baru kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya mengkoleksi kedua naga surgawi adalah ha yang menarik" Ucap Kami sambil memandang Issei ramah dan dibalas Issei dengan tatapan tajam.

"J-jika kau melawanya jangan sampai tersentuh" Rintih Naruto yang masih terbujur lemas dihadapan Issei, sedangkan Issei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum semangat.

"Lihat saja aku akan mengalahkan mahluk itu dan membuat Boucho terpesona melihat kekuatanku ini" Ucap Issei semangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dihadapan Naruto yang hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah mata yang terbuka karena masih menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang belum mereda.

**"Gaki awas!" **

Tap!

Blaaar!

Percakapan Issei dan Naruto harus terputus ketika Issei mendengar suara Draig yang menyeruka ada bahaya yang mendekat dan benar saja sepersekian detik sesudah ia melompat tiba tiba saja sebuah artefak salib raksasa jatuh menimpa ditempat dirinya berdiri tadi.

"Tadi itu hamp-!"

"Kau terlambat Sekiryuteii"

Dan Issei yang melompat jauh harus kembali shock karena tiba tiba saja Kami muncul dihadapanya dan bersiap memukulkan bogemannya kearah Issei.

"Bersiaplah menuju kebebasan"

"Shunshin no jutsu!"

Crassh!

Tidak seperti cara Kami ketika ingin mengambil Albion dari Vali, Kami yang akan mengambil Draig dari Issei sepertinya akan langsung memakai cara utamanya tanpa bertele tele lagi namun semuanya yang ada disana bahkan Issei juga melebarkan matanya ketika melihat bahwa bukan dirinya yang tertusuk tepat dijantung melainkan Naruto yang sepertinya melakukan teknik shunshin dengan energi terakhirnya untuk menukarkan posisinya dengan posisi Issei, namun yang paling shock sepertinya adalah sosok wanita disamping Rias yang sekarang sedang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan shock dan kemudian diantara kedua matanya mulai mengalir aliran air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"Akeno jangan!" Suara teriakan Rias yang mencegah ketika melihat Akeno yang tiba tiba langsung berlari mendekati kearah Naruto dan Issei, namun suara teriakan Rias tidak digubris oleh Akeno yang kembali berlari dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Kami yang melihat bahwa yang ditusuknya sekarang ini adalah Naruto bukanya Sekiryuteii hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

"ini semua keputusanmu, kuharap kau tenang dialam sana" Ucap Kami pelan dan kemudian melepaskan sebelah tanganya yang masih menembus dada Naruto dengan pelan, yang Akhirnya membuat tubuh Naruto terjun bebas kebawah namun sebelum sampai membentur permukaan tanah tubuh Naruto telah berada dipelukan seseorang, yaitu seorang wanita yang sekarang sedang mendekap Naruto sambil terbang menggunakan kedua sayapnya yang berbeda yaitu sayap gagak dan kelelawar itu menjauh mencari tempat yang aman.

"Hiks! Kau mengingkari janjimu Naruto-kun" Ucap wanita yang sedang mendekap Naruto dengan lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir bahkan sampai menetes kewajah Naruto.

"A-akeno-chan jangan bersedih" Ucap Naruto bersusah payah karena menahan sebuah cairan merah kental yang sepertinya akan menyembur keluar dari mulutnya, sedangkan Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya semakin mengeratkan dekapanya tanpa berkata apapun.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan Madara yang sedang dipulihkan oleh Cao cao hanya menatap Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu dengan tatapan datar.

"Bertahanlah Naruto dan tunjukanlah tekadmu" Batin Madara.

Naruto yang sekarang sedang terbujur lemah dihadapan Akeno yang sedang menempelkan kedua tanganya diatas dada Naruto yang bolong sehabis ditembus oleh Kami beberapa saat yang lalu dengan pandangan sendu dan kedua tangan yang ia tempelkan diatas dada Naruto itu bahkan bergetar dan Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian dengan pelan memegang kedua tangan Akeno.

"Akeno sudahlah" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum.

"T-tidak Naruto-kun! Kau harus bertahan! S-sebab A-aku Me-mencinta-!"

Set!

Perkataan Akeno langsung terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah elusan hangat dipipinya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat meskipun darah masih mengalir perlahan disela sela bibirnya.

"Tidak usah kau katakan aku sudah mengetahuinya Akeno-chan, Aishiteru Akeno-chan" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil yang membuat Akeno diam membatu sehabis mendengar kalimat Naruto yang terkahir, entah Akeno harus bereaksi apa, senang, sedih, atau marah? ,semua perasaan itu sekarang berkecamuk dihati Akeno, namun kemudian akhirnya Akeno tersenyum manis sambil memandang Naruto yang juga memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aishitru yo Narut-!"

Crasssh!

"Kheh~ karena aku merasa kasihan jadi aku akan mengirimnya bersamamu agar kalian bersama dialam sana, berterimakasihlah" Ucap Kami yang tiba tiba muncul dibelakang Akeno yang sedang mengobati Naruto kemudian menusuk Akeno tepat didada dari belakang hingga tembus serta membuat darahnya terciprat sebagian kewajah Naruto yang menatap kejadian dihadapnya ini dengan mata melebar shock.

"N-naruto-kun" Ucap Akeno terbata pelan dengan darah yang mulai merembes dari lubang didadanya dan mulutnya yang kemudian mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan akhirnya terjatuh menimpa tubuh Naruto yang sedang diam memantung seperti sedang memeroses kejadian dihadapnya yang sepertinya pernah terjadi dahulu.

"A-a-akeno-chan..." ucap Naruto yang sekarang pandanganya menjadi kosong seperti mayat hidup.

**¤Mindscape Naruto¤**

Terlihat ada sebuah singgahsana raksasa yang berdiri kokoh diahadapan seorang pria bersurai pirang yang seluruh bagian tubuhnya terlilit oleh rantai dan dihadapan pria yang terkekang rantai atau lebih tepatnya disinggahsana tersebut terdapat sosok mahluk yang memiliki surai panjang muncuat keatas serta memakai pakaian armor perang yang aneh dan juga mempunyai satu buah mata dikepalanya itu sedang menopang dagunya sambil menatap pria diahadapnnya itu dengan pandangan bosan. (Untuk penjelasan bentuk dari sosok tersebut, bayangin aja sosok Boros-sama dari anime One punch man, cuma disini ane ganti nanti namanya jadi Beros-sama)

**"Hoi Gaki" **panggil sosok tersebut dengan suara berat, sedangkan pria yang berada dihadapanya itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong seperti mayat hidup dan itu membuat sosok yang duduk disinggahsana tersebut menyeringai lebar menampakan giginya yang tajam.

**"Kau ingin menghancurkan mahluk yang melukai kekasihmu itu?" **tanya sosok itu kembali dan kali ini ia berhasil membuat Pria bersurai pirang atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Naruto itu mendongak dan menatapnya kosong namun sempat sosok itu lihat sebuah kilatan dendam yang membara tampak dikedua mata Naruto yang sedang mentapnya kosong itu dan hal itu kembali membuatnya menyerungai.

**"Serahkan jiwamu kepadaku maka akan kubuat kau membalaskan dendammu kepada mahluk sok kuat itu dan tunjukan siapa yang terkuat" **Ucap sosok itu kembali, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih nyaring dan hal itu membuat Naruto mendongak menatapnya kosong namun Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-aku akan melakukan hal apapun untuk menghancurkan mahluk yang sudah membunuh Mittelt-chan dan Akeno-chan dengan kedua tanganku ini, tidak peduli aku harus menjual jiwaku" Ucap Naruto pelan dan perkataan Naruto barusan sukses membuat sosok mahluk dihadapnya ini melebarkan seringainya.

**"Hahaha! Kau sangat menarik Gaki! Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih tubuhmu sebagai tempat bersemanyam energiku, mari bersenang senang!" **Tawa sosok tersebut yang dengan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah pelan menekati tubuh Naruto yang terlilit oleh ratusan rantai dihadapanya.

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Suara rantai yang diputus oleh sosok tersebut yang membuat tubuh Naruto langsung terlepas dan terjatuh namun langsung ditangkap oleh sosok tersebut yang kemudian membawa tubuh Naruto kearah singgahsananya Dan dengan perlahan sosok tersebut membuka kaos yang Naruto kenakan hingga tampak dada Naruto yang bolong karena telah ditembus oleh sosok Kami beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**"Omoshiroi" **desis Sosok tersebut kemudian mulai meletakan sebelah telapak tanganya diatas dada Naruto yang berlubang dan dengan perlahan dada Naruto mulai bersinar terang serta sosok tersebut yang mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Naruto.

**"Panggil namaku untuk kebangkitanmu ketika kau sudah sadar Gaki! Dan namaku adalah Beros-sama!" **bisik sosok yang bernama Beros itu pelan.

**¤Real world¤**

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Set!

Kedua mata Naruto langsung terbuka namun bukanya iris aquarime yang menenangkan melainkan iris hitam pekat dan aura hitam yang mulai berkumpul mengelilingi tubuhnya dan tubuh Akeno yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa diatas tubuhnya, kemudian dengan perlahan Naruto menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi merah gelap entah karena apa dan sehabis itu dirinya mengucapkan sepatah kata yang akan ia buat untuk membalas dendamnya selama ini.

"Beros!"

Blaaarrr!

-Beberapa menit sebelum kebangkitan Naruto-

Deg!

"Perasaan apa ini?" desis Cao cao yang merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan yang mulai memenuhi area pertempuran tersebut bahkan True longinus yang berada disampingnya mulai mengeluarkan sinar kelap kelip pertanda akan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kau merasakanya juga Cao cao?" Tanya Madara yang berada disebelahnya dan pertanyaan Madara barusan itu membuat Cao cao menatap dirinya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka semua merasakan ini, bahkan ini lebih mencekam dari aura ketika great war dulu" Ucap Cao cao yang sedang menatap sekelilingnya.

Blaaar!

Dan perhatian mereka semua teralihkan ketika terjadi sebuah ledakan energi yang luar biasa besar bahkan sampai menjulang tinggi kelangit.

-back to Naruto-

Naruto yang sekarang sedang berada didalam ledakan energi bersama Akeno masih tidak dapat terlihat karena tertutupi oleh asap hitam kemerah merahan yang menyelubungi area tersebut, dan beberapa saat kemudian asap tersebut mulai menipis dan akhirnya menampakan sosok Naruto yang sedang dalam sebuah armor yang menyerupai Incursio namun hanya berbeda warna, kalau Incursio berwarna merah abu abu sedangkan armor yang Naruto kenakan kini berwarna Abu abu,Ungu terang dan terdapat corak merah dibeberapa bagian armornya, dan juga dikedua tangan Naruto sekarang sedang menggendong Akeno bridal style dan sepertinya dirinya sedang mengambil ancang ancang untuk melakukan sebuah lompatn dibuktikan oleh kaki Naruto yang semakin menekuk kemudian...

Blaaar!

Sebuah lompatan tinggi Naruto lakukan dan ketika ia sudah melihat sasaran ia akan mendarat yaitu tempat para anggota fraksi berkumpul, kemudian Naruto melesat dengan cepat kearah tempat tersebut dan ketika mendarat dirinya mendapat berbagai tatapan dari para anggota fraksi yang lain.

Tap!

Suara kaki Naruto yang berlapis armor mendarat dengan mulus ditengah tengah para anggota fraksi dan tak lupa dikedua tanganya sekarang ia sedang menggendong Akeno bridal style, kemudian dengan pelan Naruto melangkah kearah kelompok Rias atau lebih tepatnya kearah Asia yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan entah apa.

Set!

Drap!

**"Tolong jaga wanita ini, karena aku tahu wanita ini sangat berharga bagi bocah tersebut" **Ucap Naruto dengan suara berat atau lebih tepatnya tubuh Naruto yang sedang dikendalikan oleh Beros.

"Kau bukan Naruto?" Tanya Cao cao yang merasa aneh dengan aura negative yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok Naruto dihadapanya ini, sedangkan Naruto yang tubuhnya sedang diambil alih oleh Beros hanya tertawa pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Cao cao barusan.

**"Khehehe~ ,bisa dibilang kalau diriku bersemanyam didalam tubuh bocah ini ,dan sekarang mengambil alih tubuhnya sementara untuk melawan mahluk pengganggu tersebut, dan kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Beros" **Jelas Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan kemudian kembali melangkah menjauh atau lebih tepatnya kearah Kami, sedangkan yang lain hanya terdiam sehabis mendengar penjelasan Naruto atau dirinya yang menyebutnya dengan nama Beros barusan.

"Sepertinya aku merasa pernah mendengar legenda tentang Beros" Ucap Cao cao pelan dan seperti mengingat ingat sesuatu hal, namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya untuk sekarang, mungkin kalau pertempuran ini selesai ia akan mencoba berkunjung ketempat dewa mesum itu dan bertanya tentang hal ini.

Beralih ke Kami yang sekarang sedang mencekik leher Issei dengan sebelah tanganya dan sebelah tanganya lagi ia persiapkan untuk mengambil Secred gear milik Issei, sedangkan Issei yang sudah dalam keadaan terluka parah dapat dilihat dari sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka serta armor Draig yang hampir 80% sudah tidak lengkap menutupi tubuhnya dan Issei kali ini berpikir bahwa dirinya bakal menyusul Naruto dan Akeno dialam sana.

"Semoga Naruto mau berbagi Oppai Akeno-senpai disana" Batin Issei nista disaat saat genting seperti ini.

"Bersiaplah menemui kebebasanmu" Bisik Kami yang sedang mencekik Issei dengan kuat, kemudian setelah berbisik Kami mengarahkan tangan kananya tepat kearah jantung Issei dan...

Deg!

"Heh? Ada apa ini?" Kami yang akan mencabut Secred gear Issei langsung menghentikan kegiatanya ketika merasakan sebuah energi yang sangat kelam bahkan Kami rasa ini lebih kelam dari 666 dan Satan, Kemudian Kami mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping dan dirinya dapat melihat seorang pria bersurai kuning keabu abuan dengan iris hitam pekat sedang duduk disebuah singgahsana raksasa tidak jauh dari dirinya yang sedang mencekik Issei.

"N-naruto?" desis Issei dengan bersusah payah karena masih dalam keadaan tercekik oleh Kami.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa Issei sedang dicekik oleh Kami hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian mulai menggerakan jarinya kearah Issei yang sedang dicekik oleh Kami dengan perlahan dan ajaibnya seolah ada yang menggerakanya tubuh Issei mulai terlepas dari cengkraman Kami kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih duduk manis diatas singgahsananya.

Brugh!

"ugh! Bisakah kau meletakanku dengan sedikit berperasaan Naruto?" protes Issei kearah Naruto ketika dirinya yang sudah dalam keadaan terluka ini diletakan dengan cara dijatuhkan dari ketinggian sekitar satu meter, yah meskipun hanya satu meter tapi bagi orang yang terluka parah hal itu bisa membuatnya dijemput oleh shininggami, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah meletakan Issei kemudian menatap Kami yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget juga bingung.

"Aree? Kau mengekang pergerakanku?" Tanya Kami ketika merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali bahkan untuk berkedip saja susah dan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kami barusan hanya tertawa pelan.

**"Hehehe jadi kau ya yang sok kuat dan membuat kekacauan disini? Hmm mungkin memberimu sedikit pelajaran tentang prilaku sopan santun itu agak menarik" **Ucap Naruto sambil menopang dagunya dan menatap Kami dengan pandangan bosan.

"Memberiku pelajaran? menarik namun aku tidak tertarik" Balas Kami yang diakhir kalimatnya ia tersenyum ramah kearah Naruto dan seketika itu juga tercipta sebuah artifak salib raksasa yang muncul tepat diatas singgahsana Naruto dan akan menimpa Naruto yang hanya menatap Artefak salib raksasa tersebut dengan pandangan bosan.

**"Kau ingin bermain membunuhku dengan ini? Kheh jangan bermimpi Kami" **Ucap Naruto pelan dan dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tanganya keatas.

Ctik!

Wusssh!

Dengan tiba tiba muncul sebuah api putih dalam skala besar yang mulai melahap artefak salib tersebut yang semakin lama semakin membesar kobaran apinya dan akhirnya artefak salib buatan Kami itu hilang tanpa sisa sebelum mengenai Naruto, sedangkan Kami yang melihat kekuatan Naruto barusan hanya bengong sesaat kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada yang bisa membuat artifak suci miliku lenyap seperti itu, dan kuakui energimu kali ini lebih besar dan bahkan sangat besar dari sebelumnya, namun itu tetap saja tidak berpengaruh untuku"

Wussh!

Set!

Ucap Kami memuji kekuatan Naruto yang meningkat secara drastis dan tanpa diduga tiba tiba Kami sudah berda dihadapan Naruto dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

**"Kuharap kau bisa menghiburku nan-!"**

Crassh!

Perkataan Naruto langsung terhenti ketika dirinya mendapatkan sebuah pukulan tepat didadanya dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah tiba tiba tubuhnya meledak menjadi potongan potongan kecil dan Issei yang berada dekat dengan Naruto harus kembali kaget melihat kejadian dihadapanya ini.

"N-narut-!"

**"Khahaha!"**

Zruut!

Tap!

Bruaaagh!

Issei yang akan memanggil nama Naruto kembali terdiam ketika mendengar suara tawa yang ia kenal bahwa tawa tersebut adalah suara tawa Naruto dan dirinya kembali tercengang saat melihat potongan tubuh Naruto yang sudah meledak menjadi bagian bagian kecil itu tiba tiba kembalu menjadi sosok Naruto dan langsung memukul Kami tepat diwajah saat tubuhnya kembali seperti semula.

**"kheh pukulan seperti itu kau anggap pukulan yang menyakitkan? Ayolah buat aku bergairah!" **teriak Naruto sehabis memukul wajah Kami dan dirinya yang mulai berdiri dari singgahsananya serra memandang kearah tempat Kami tadi terlempar dengan tatapan remeh.

**¤TBC¤**

Yo akhirnya uchida up fic lagi , mohon maaf karena lama up ,sebab uchida banyak urusan :D

Untuk sosok yang bersemanyam didalan tubuh Naruto adalah Boros-sama dari anime one punch man

Dan jika ada yang masih kebingungan bisa bertanya langsung ke Uchida dan untuk kekuatan Naruto masih menjadi Rahasia.

_**.Dont Like Dont Read.**_

END OST: DISH (FLAME)

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

_**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

_**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

**-SAYONARA-**


	15. Chapter 15

**¤HAPPY READ¤**

**Op' ost: Kyoran Hey Kids! (The Oral Cigarettes)**

**-Ost Noragami S2-**

**¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

**-Present-**

**.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto.**

_Warning: Abal" , geje, typo,alur kecepatan, dll._

_Chapter XV (Cry)_

_._

_._

_._

.

**"Kuharap kau bisa menghiburku nan-!"**

Crassh!

Perkataan Naruto langsung terhenti ketika dirinya mendapatkan sebuah pukulan tepat didadanya dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah tiba tiba tubuhnya meledak menjadi potongan potongan kecil dan Issei yang berada dekat dengan Naruto harus kembali kaget melihat kejadian dihadapanya ini.

"N-narut-!"

**"Khahaha!"**

Zruut!

Tap!

Bruaaagh!

Issei yang akan memanggil nama Naruto kembali terdiam ketika mendengar suara tawa yang ia kenal bahwa tawa tersebut adalah suara tawa Naruto dan dirinya kembali tercengang saat melihat potongan tubuh Naruto yang sudah meledak menjadi bagian bagian kecil itu tiba tiba kembali menjadi sosok Naruto kemudian langsung memukul Kami tepat diwajah saat tubuhnya kembali seperti semula.

**"kheh pukulan seperti itu kau anggap pukulan yang menyakitkan? Ayolah buat aku bergairah!"** teriak Naruto sehabis memukul wajah Kami dan dirinya yang mulai berdiri dari singgahsananya serta memandang kearah tempat Kami tadi terlempar dengan tatapan remeh.

Tap!

Puk!

Puk!

"Yare yare kau lumayan menarik juga ya, jadi mungkin aku akan serius kali ini" Suara langkah mendekat yang menampakan Kami berjalan pelan dari arah puing bebatuan yang ia hantam beberapa saat yang lalu sehabis menerima bogeman Naruto sambil membersihkan zirahnya dari debu, sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar perkataan Kami barusan.

**"Kuharap omonganmu benar" **Desis Naruto yang tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan sebuah asap hitam tebal serta hawa mencekam.

Set!

Naruto sedikit menaikan alisnya saat melihat Kami melepas zirahnya menampakan tubuh berotot yang dipenuhi oleh tatto tulisan yang Naruto juga tidak mengetahui makna dari arti tulisan yang tertulis ditubuh Kami tersebut, kemudian setelah melepas zirahnya Kami yang mulai berdiri tegak menatap Naruto datar dan sepertinya kali ini Kami tidak lagi memakai ekspresi ramah atau senyumanya lagi.

"Nah mari kita berpesta"

**"Wakarimashita"**

Wussh!

Blaaar!

Selesai kalimat terakhir Kami dan Naruto yang bersamaan tubuh mereka berdua langsung hilang tidak terlihat dan yang terdengar hanya suara ledakan serta cahaya yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi bahkan Madara yang melihat dari kejauhan agak sedikit kesusahan melihat pergerakan Naruto dan Kami menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya.

"Kurasa kita hanya bisa berharap kepada Naruto untuk mengakhiri masalah ini" Ucap Cao cao sambil menatap pertarungan yang berada jauh dihadapanya itu dalam diam.

"Bagaimana keadaan Akeno?" tanya Madara sambil menatap tubuh Akeno yang masih terbujur lemas dengan asap hitam menutupi bekas lobang didadanya akibat serangan Kami beberapa saat yang lalu, sedangkan Rias yang mendengar perkataan Madara sekaligus King dari Akeno akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Madara barusan.

"Entah perasaanku saja atau tidak, aku merasakan bahwa tubuh serta energi ditubuh Akeno tetap stabil untuk sekarang namun jiwanya seperti sudah meninggalkan raganya" Jelas Rias pelan yang diakhir kalimatnya ia sedikit menitikan air mata karena sedih melihat salah satu keluarganya terluka, Madara yang mendengar jawaban Rias hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Kekuatan mahluk itu kah?" Batin Madara yang menatap kearah luar kekkai buatan Naruto yang sekarang sedang mencekik leher Kami sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan dengan Kami yang sekarang sedang dicekik oleh Naruto hanya menatap datar lawanya ini namun sebenarnya ia terkejut bahkan sangat terkejut dengan kekuatan luar biasa besar yang tiba tiba saja Naruto gunakan untuk melawanya.

"Dapat dari mana mahluk ini kekuatan?" Batin Kami bertanya tanya, namun ketika ia menatap kedua iris Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya kosong akhirnya Kami tahu kenapa Naruto bisa sekuat ini dan dengan senyuman kecil ia menatap Naruto.

"Kheh? Jadi kau yang membuat mahluk ini kuat ya mata satu?" Desis Kami pelan dan tetap dalam posisi dicekik oleh Naruto yang menyeringai sebagai respon atas perkataan Kami barusan.

"Ya mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, namun tetap saja pada akhirnya kau akan musnah juga" Ucap Naruto kemudian melemparkan Kami dengan kuat kearah bawah sampai membentur permukaan tanah menyebabkan getaran kecil.

**Play ost **_**Let me Hear (Fear and loathing in las vegas)**_

Tap!

"kheh! Kurasa cukup basa basinya, kuanggap kali ini adalah sebuah ancaman serius dan oleh karena itu aku akan menghancurkan kalian terutama dirimu" Tatap Kami serius dan dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan sinar atau lebih tepatnya setiap tulisan yang berada ditubuh Kami mulai bersinar terang serta tercipta sebuah lambang sihir raksasa dilangit kuoh.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa Kami sepertinya mulai serius hanya menyeringai kecil dan kemudian dirinya juga membentangkan kedua tanganya lebar yang tiba tiba sebuah bola mata raksasa yang masih terpejam tercipta dengan ajaibnya dilangit kuoh sama halnya seperti lambang sihir milik Kami yang muncul secara ajaib, kemudian bola mata tersebut mulai membuka kelopaknya menampakan iris merah kelam yang membuat para anggota fraksi yang juga berada tidak jauh dari arena pertempuran merasakan tekanan yang mencekam.

"Ugh!" Desis Sirzech sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak karena dua buah kekuatan besar dihadapanya sedang mendominasi satu sama lain dan keadanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan para petinggi yang lain.

Naruto yang merasa sudah cukup dengan energi yang dikeluarkanya kemudian menatap Kami yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

**"Alsiel" **Bisik Naruto pelan dan seketika tercipta sebuah barier raksasa yang mengurung dirinya beserta Kami didalamnya, kemudian Naruto dengan perlahan turun kepermukaan tepat beberapa meter dihadapan Kami.

**"Nah bagaimana jika kita selesaikan~" **Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat Kami tersenyum kecil entah Karena apa.

Kami yang mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian dirinya duduk bersila seperti memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya datar.

"Baiklah jika itu kei-!"

Zruut!

"Kaichou kurasa cukup dulu sampai disini, jangan buang energimu berlebihan dan ingat tujuan utama kita"

Perkataan Kami terhenti dan juga Naruto yang sedikit terkejut karena disamping Kami tiba tiba saja tercipta robekan dimensi yang mengeluarkan sosok manusia berjas yang berarti sosok tersebut berhasil menerobos barier ciptaan Naruto dan hal itulah yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, sedangkan Kami melihat kedatangan sosok yang memanggilnya Kaichou itu hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup aku pemanasan dari tadi" Ucap Kami pelan kearah sosok yang berada disampingnya, kemudian dirinya menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Kurasa kita akan menyelesaikan masalah kita nanti dimedan perang Nee~ ,namun sebagai hadiah perpisahan kita aku akan memberi sesuatu" Ucap Kami yang bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menghadap kearah Naruto.

Ctik!

"Jaa" Ucap Kami yang dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai memudar bagaikan hantu dan akhirnya menghilang seutuhnya, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat musuhnya kabur hanya menatapnya datar namun sebenarnya Naruto sedang memikirkan perkataan Kami yang terakhir sebelum kepergianya beberapa saat yang lalu dan benar saja tidak sampai beberapa menit kemudian tiba tiba langit kuoh mulai bersinar terang membuat beberapa mahluk yang berada disana menyipitkan matanya karena silau.

**"cih" **Decih Naruto pelan ketika melihat kawasan kuoh yang akan mengalami hujan artefak salib dan juga para anggota fraksi lain yang melebarkan matanya ketika melihat bahwa mungkin mustahil bagi mereka untuk selamat dari serangan kali ini, namun mereka tersentak ketika melihat sebuah aura merah yang mulai menyelubungi mereka semua dilanjutkan terbentuknya sebuah kerangka dari aura tersebut dan ketika mereka melihat siapa pemilik aura tersebut dapat dilihat Madara yang mulai bangkit berdiri serta kedua matanya yang menyala merah terang.

"Kurasa ini cukup untuk melindungi kalian semua" Ucap Madara datar kemudian dengan perlahan Susanoo Madara mulai terlapisi oleh armor platinum dan ketika Madara menoleh dirinya dapat melihat Cao cao yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Kurasa ini juga cukup untuk melindungi kita semua dari dampak terburuknya" Ucap Cao cao yang membuat Madara juga tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan Bariernya kemudian mendongak menatap hujan salib yang sebentar lagi akan menabrak permukaan tanah yang ia pijak sekarang ini, namun itu tidak akan Naruto biarkan dibuktikan Naruto yang sekarang sedang merentangkan kedua tanganya lebar sambil menatap kearah bola mata yang masih belum ia hilangkan dan masih tercipta dilangit kuoh.

**"Catalsym"**

_**(play ost ' Listen to your heart' )**_

Ucap Naruto pelan yang kemudian bola mata yang berada dilangit kuoh itu dengan perlahan mulai menjadi abu dan terbang tertiup angin yang ajaibnya juga hujan salib yang akan menghujani mereka semua mulai terbakar oleh api putih yang membakar setiap artefak salib ciptaan Kami dengan perlahan dan akhirnya semua salib salib ciptaan Kami hilang menyisakan langit yang mulai cerah kembali juga Naruto yang diam memandang kearah langit.

**"Kurasa masalah kedepanya akan semakin rumit" **Ucap Naruto pelan entah kepada siapa, dan dengan perlahan iris mata Naruto yang sebelah kanan mulai kembali menjadi iris Aquarime yang terlihat sendu entah karena apa.

"Jika tidak ada dirimu entah apa yang akan terjadi dikedepanya Beros" Ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali sadar dan membuat Beros yang mengambil alih kesadaranya saat bertarung tadi hanya tersenyum kecil.

**"Kurasa memang aku yang terlambat untuk memberimu kekuatan Naruto" **Balas Beros pelan yang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto bagian kiri dibuktikan dengan iris kiri Naruto yang masih berwarna hitam pekat, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Beros barusan hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Namun aku kembali gagal melindungi orang yang kusayangi Beros!" Ucap Naruto dengan suara meninggi namun diakhir kalimatnya Naruto bersuara lirih dan tanpa disadari tercipta sebuah aliran kecil air mata yang mengalir dari mata kanan Naruto dan menetes pelan kepermukaan tanah ketika dirinya mengingat Akeno yang terbunuh tepat dihadapnya yang lemah saat itu dan itu membuat sebuah penyesalan yang teramat besar dihati Naruto.

**"Naruto emosimu tidak stabil" **Ucap Beros ketika merasakan emosi Naruto yang menjadi tidak setabil ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu tentang kematian kekasih dari partnernya ini, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Beros barusan hanya semakin mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan aliran air matanya yang semakin banyak mengalir.

"Biarkan untuk kali ini saja aku menumpahkan seluruh kesedihanku Beros" Desis Naruto pelan yang membuat Beros terdiam.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pelan ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakangnya dan ketika menoleh ia dapat melihat Madara serta para anggota fraksi lain yang melangkah bahkan ada yang berlari kearah dirinya.

Grep!

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa Naruto-kun"

Naruto hanya diam ketika mendapat sebuah pelukan erat oleh Rias yang sekarang sedang memeluknya erat sambil terisak pelan serta tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari para fraksi yang lain.

"N-naruto K-kau berubah?!" Kaget Rias ketika ia melihat dua buah tanduk yang tumbuh dikepala Naruto serta tangan kanan Naruto yang bersisik dan kuku kukunya memanjang seperti halnya tangan naga (Bayangkan aja kaya tatsumi dari akame ga kill yang berubah jadi naga ketika Over power).

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Rias barusan diam tidak menjawab dan kemudian dirinya memandang seluruh anggota pertemuan antar fraksi yang sudah berkumpul ditempat itu.

**"Bocah ini berubah karena terlalu over power ketika menggunakan Incursionya dan juga kuharap kalian semua Akuma, Tenshi, Datenshi, dan Ningen mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi perang besar yang mungkin akan terjadi tidak lama lagi" **Potong Beros ketika Naruto akan bersuara dan perkataan Beros barusan membuat para fraksi lain terdiam karena mimpi buruk yang selama ini mereka khawatirkan yaitu perang akan terjadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong anda siapa Beros-san?" Tanya Sirzech yang memang sedari tadi sudah penasaran akan sosok yang menghuni tubuh Naruto.

**"Jika kau atau kalian semua bertanya tentang aku maka akan susah untuk menjelaskanya kepada kalian, namun yang terpenting aku disni berada dipihak kalian" **Jelas Beros membuat beberapa orang disana menghelas nafas pelan, sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi diam kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya seperti mencari sesuatu dan ketika menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari kemudian dengan perlahan ia melangkah tidak mengindahkan Beros yang masih berbicara kepada anggota fraksi lain.

Tap!

Suara Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya didepan dua buah tubuh yang sedang terkulai lemas dihadapanya dan ketika melihat hal didepanya ini kembali membuat Naruto merasa bersalah,kecewa,marah,sedih semuanya menjadi satu.

"Aku gagal Akeno-chan, Kaguya-chan" Ucap Naruto lirih yang membuat dirinya ditatap dengan pandangan sulit dimengerti oleh yang lainya, dan Beros yang berada disisi kiri Naruto kemudian angkat suara.

**"Aku bisa menyelamatkan kekasihmu itu Naruto, namun hal itu beresiko" **Ucap Beros pelan dan membuat Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar perkataan Beros barusan, kemudian dengan cepat Naruto menatap kearah Beros.

"Cepat selamatkan Akeno-chan Beros! Aku akan menanggung semua Resikonya" Ucap Naruto mantap.

**"Resikonya itu memakan usia kehidupanmu Naruto, apakah kau sudah berpikir jika kekasihmu ini hidup kembali dan tidak sampai lama kau akan mati meninggalkanya?" **Jelas Beros yang membuat mata Naruto melebar sesaat kemudian melunak dan tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Akeno yang terasa dingin.

"Aku rela Beros karena yang kuinginkan hanya cukup melihat ia bahagia dan pergi menyusulku jika aku mati suatu saat nanti dengan cara yang layak dan tidak dengan cara seperti ini" Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat Beros terdiam serta Rias yang sempat menangis ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

**"Aku tidak terlalu dengan jalan pikiran kalian Manusia namun aku merasakan bahwa kali ini emosi dirimu stabil yang sudah cukup memberitahuku bahwa keputusanmu kali ini adalah pasti, kalau begitu bersiaplah Naruto" **Ucap Beros dan kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangan kiri Naruto kearah dada Akeno yang lubang karena terkena serangan Kami beberapa waktu yang lalu, kemudian dari telapak tangan kiri Naruto tercipta sebuah lambang hexagram yang mulai menyelebungi seluruh tubuh Akeno dan bersinar terang dan semakin terang.

Sriiing!

Setelah sinar tersebut mereda terlihatlah tubuh Akeno yang masih terbujur lemah namun lubang didadanya telah menutup kembali serta sebuah dengusan yang teratur menandakan bahwa Akeno bernafas yang berarti telah hidup kembali dan hal tersebut membuat air mata Naruto untuk sekali lagi menetes dengan perlahan.

"Arigatou Beros" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Akeno erat, sedangkan Beros yang mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum kecil.

**"Kurasa hanya itu bantuan yang bisa kuberi untuk membuatmu bahagia Naruto" **Ucap Beros pelan, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah selsai menyelamatkan Akeno kemudian bangkit menatap Rias.

"Rias tolong jagalah Akeno" pinta Naruto pelan dan dibalas Rias dengan anggukan.

"Tentu Naruto-kun, aku akan menjaga keluargaku" Balas Rias yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Nah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita memperbaiki seluruh kekacauan ini" Ucap Azazel sambil memandang seluruh daerah yang sudah rata dengan tanah bahkan ada tercipta sebuah lubang raksasa akibat ulah Kaguya yang membuat Chibaku tensei ketika melawan Kami, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk saat mendengar perkataan Azazel barusan.

"Kalau begitu Ay-!"

"Argh!"

"Hoek!"

"Naruto!"

Perkataan Sirzech terputus dan menjadi teriakan panik ketika melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba merintih kesakitan dan kepanikan mereka semakin menjadi ketika melihat Naruto memuntahkan darah dalam intesitas banyak dari mulutnya.

**"Secepat ini kah efeknya?" **batin Beros ketika melihat tubuh Hostnya ini sedang kesakitan bahkan sampai memuntahkan darah, padahal dirinya sudah memberitahukan efek dari ritual pembangkitan Akeno beberapa saat yang lalu namun entah mengapa ia sulit bahkan tidak memahami tentang perasaan manusia yang bahkan rela untuk menolong sesama mereka dan akhirnya Dirinya mengabulkan keputusan bocah pirang ini untuk menghidupkan Akeno dan beginilah efeknya.

"P-pandanganku Mulai menggelap" Desis Naruto pelan yang mulai kehilangan kesadaranya dan akhirnya pingsan dan sebelum terjatuh tubuhnya telah ditangkap oleh Madara yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

**"Mungkin aku akan beristirahat beberapa waktu" **batin Beros pelan yang kemudian menghilang dibuktikan oleh iris kiri Naruto yang kembali menjadi biru aquarime.

"Rias tolong bawa tubuh Akeno dan Kaguya kedalam ruang klubmu dan aku yang akan membawa Naruto" Perintah Madara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Rias.

Rias serta para pelayanya yang sudah berada dihadapan Akeno dan Kaguya kemudian membawa kedua tubuh perempuan tersebut melalui lingkaran sihir dan diikuti oleh Madara yang menghilang dengan shunshinnya sambil menggendong tubuh Naruto yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan meninggalkan para anggota fraksi yang lain.

"Nah kalau begitu tugas kita adalah membereskan kekacauan ini" Ucap Azazel pelan.

**¤Next time¤**

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak kejadian penyerangan kuoh telah berlalu dan sekarang disebuah kamar terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang pudar yang sedang terbujur lemas diatas sebuah ranjang dan disampingnya terdapat seorang wanita bersurai dark blue yang menatap pria yang sedang terbujur lemas itu dengan pandangan sendu dan menggenggam sebelah tangan pria tersebut dengan erat seolah menyalurkan rasa khawatir serta sedih kepada pria yang sedang terpejam itu.

"Naruto-kun sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini" Lirih Akeno sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto erat dan tidak disadarinya bahwa telas menetes bulir bulir air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata Akeno ketika menyadari bahwa pria yang dicintainya ini tidak pernah terbangun dari tidurnya sejak penyerangan kuoh yang merenggut nyawanya sampai sekarang.

Cklek!

"Akeno jangan memaksakan diri, tubuhmu masih lemah"

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan Rias yang menyuruh Akeno untuk beristirahat karena tubuhnya yang masih belum terlalu sehat dan juga Akeno kurang tidur karena Rias tau bahwa Akeno selalu menunggui Naruto hampir setiap harinya bahkan sampai melupakan waktu makan dan hal itu membuat dirinya khawatir akan kesehatan Queennya ini, sedangkan Akeno yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakan Rias yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan tidur disini Rias, kamu pulanglah duluan ke klub" Balas Akeno pelan sambil menatap Rias yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir ketika melihat wajah Akeno yang dibagian matanya terdapat warna kehitaman menandakan Akeno yang kekurangan tidur dan bekas aliran air mata yang mengering disudut matanya semakin membuat Rias khawatir akan kesehatan Queenya ini.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Akeno, kalau begitu aku duluan dan jagalah kesehatanmu karena Naruto akan kecewa jika melihatmu seperti ini" Ucap Rias pelan sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan membuat Akeno terdiam saat mendengar kalimat Rias yang terakhir, kemudian dengan perlahan Akeno menaiki kasur tempat Naruto tertidur dan tidur disamping Naruto sambil memeluknya erat.

"Cepatlah kembali Naruto-kun" Bisik Akeno pelan sebelum terlelap, sedangkan Rias yang sudah berteleport kedepan klubnya kemudian membuka pintu ruangan klub tersebut.

Cklek!

Rias dapat melihat bahwa klubnya kali ini sedikit ramai karena bertambahnya beberapa orang yaitu Madara yang sedang duduk disofa klub serta disebelahnya terdapat seorang pria berpakaian khas mandarin yang juga sedang menatapnya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Bochou?" Ucap Seorang pria bersurai coklat atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Issei sang Sekiryuttei.

"Kau sudah kembali Bochou" Tanya seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan nada kalem, sedangkan Rias yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku kembali sehabis mengecek keadan Akeno juga Naruto" Jawab Rias yang membuat pria bersurai pirang atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Kiba itu tersenyum kecil.

"jadi Naruto masih belum bangun sampai saat ini?" Tanya Cao cao kepada Rias ketika dirinya mendengar perkataan Rias beberapa saat yang lalu, sedangkan Rias yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Cao cao yang melihat jawaban yang diberikan Rias hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian dirinya kembali menatap Madara yang duduk disampingnya.

"Dengan ini Hero faction akan membantu kalian ketika perang nanti dan juga karena kemungkinan yang bisa melawan mahluk tersebut hanya Naruto dengan begitu kami akan berada dipihak kalian" Ucap Cao cao yang membuat Madara tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mendatangi pihak Youkai untuk meminta kepihakan mereka dalam perang yang akan terjadi nanti" Balas Madara yang bangkit duduknya dan melangkah kearah jendela kemudian menatap langit malam kouh dalam diam.

"Kuharap semua ini dapat berjalan lancar" Batin Madara sambil memandang langit dalam diam.

Keesokan harinya terlihat matahari yang mulai nampak diufuk timur dan suara cicitan burung yang saling sahut menyahut dengan burung lainya dan terlihatlah sekarang disebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar terdapat dua manusia yang berbeda gender sedang tertidur pulas dengan si wanita yang memeluk pria dengan erat dan jika diperhatikan maka kedua mata sang pria seperti sedang mengerejap menandakan akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ugh!" Rintih Sang pria pelan ketika mulai membuka kedua matanya dan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya dirinya dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang belum ia kenali dan juga ia merasakan sebuah pelukan dari arah sampingnya kemudian ketika ia menoleh dirinya melihat Akeno yang sedang terlelap sambil memeluknya dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto kembali meneteskan air matanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Syukurlah" Bisik Naruto pelan sambil mengelus surai Akeno lembut.

¤Beberapa jam kemudian¤

Akeno yang masih terlelap sepertinya akan terbangun ketika merasakan bahwa media yang jadi pelukanya menghilang atau Naruto yang sepertinya sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu meninggalkan Akeno seorang diri.

"Enggh Naruto-kun" Lenguh Akeno pelan sambil mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan ketika dirinya sudah membuka kedua matanya merasakan ada hal janggal seperti ada sesuatu yang menghilang dan ketika dirinya menyadari hal yang janggal tersebut yaitu hilangnya sosok Naruto dari tempatnya dengan cepat Akeno langsung bangun kemudian berlari kearah pintu kamar.

"Naruto-kun!"

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Brak!

_**Play ost kiseju 'It's The Right Time'**_

"Aree? Kau sudah bangun Akeno-chan?" Ucap Naruto pelan juga sedikit kaget karena teriakan Akeno serta suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kuat dan sekarang dirinya sedang menuangkan susu pada cangkir yang ia letakan dimeja juga terlihat dimeja tersebut terdapat beberapa makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh Naruto untuk dirinya dan juga Akeno buat sarapan, sedangkan Akeno yang sekarang melihat Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya bingung kemudian menunduk sampai wajahnya tertutupi surainya dan melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Akeno-cha!"

Plaak!

"Baka!"

Grep!

Terdiam, ya Naruto terdiam ketika Akeno yang berada dihadapanya sekarang tiba tiba menamparnya dan berteriak namun Naruto langsung tersenyum lembut ketika tiba tiba dipeluk oleh Akeno yang mulai menangis dalam pelukanya dibuktikan oleh pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto mulai basah karena air mata Akeno.

"Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya aku Naruto-kun *hiks*" Ucap Akeno sambil terisak dalam pelukan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan Akeno namun dirinya membalas pelukan Akeno dan mengelus surai dark blue yang tidak dikat pony tail itu dengan lembut.

"Kau juga tidak tau betapa tersiksanya diriku ketika mendengar bahwa kau menggunakan cara yang seperti itu untuk menghidupkan ku Naruto-kun! Kau mem-!"

Perkataan Akeno terhenti ketika Naruto tiba tiba membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Cukup Akeno-chan" Bisik Naruto pelan sambil melepaskan ciumanya dan menatap Akeno lembut yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"T-tapi aku tidak kuat jika harus kehilangan D-dirimu lagi Naruto-kun" Isak Akeno pelan sambil menatap kedua mata safir Naruto dalam, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai respon untuk perkataan Akeno barusan.

"Tenang Akeno-chan, bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada saat waktu itu untuk kembali kesisimu dan selalu berada disampingmu" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Akeno terdiam kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukanya dan melangkah kearah meja makan dan menarikan sebuah kursi sambil menatap Akeno.

"Duduklah Akeno-chan ,ayo kita sarapan dengan masakan yang dibuat oleh chef Naruto ini" Canda Naruto sambil tersenyum dan secara perlahan membuat Akeno mau tidak mau akhirnya tersenyum kecil karena tingkah Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku juga penasaran dengan rasa masakan chef Naruto ini" Balas Akeno sambil melangkah kearah kursi yang sudah disediakan Naruto barusan dan setelah duduk Akeno melihat hidangan yang ada diatas meja kemudian Sweatdrope.

"Ramen semua?" Batin Akeno Sweatdrope ketika melihat hidangan yang disediakan Naruto semua hanya berbasis Ramen.

"Enak" Ucap Akeno ketika mencoba ramen buatan Naruto yang ternyata rasanya sangat enak menurut Akeno sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya senyam senyum.

"Hmm masakan buatan chef Naruto memang lezat Akeno-chan" Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir lebar dan kembali membuat Akeno yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"Namun perbuatanmu yang berani meninggalkanku sendiri harus dapat hukuman lho Naruto-kun" Ucap Akeno sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mmbuat Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat sifat bahaya Akeno mulai bangkit.

"A-apa maksudmu Akeno-chan?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

"Kau harus dlmendapatkan Hukuman Naruto-kun" Jelas Akeno yang semakin membuat Naruto gugup karena merasakan hal tidak mengenakan dikedepanya.

"H-hukuman?! H-hukuman apa Akeno-chan?" Tanya Naruto lagi memastikan yang membuat Akeno tersenyum nakal saat melihat Naruto yang gugup, kemudian Akeno mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Naruto.

"Kau harus memberiku bayi sebagai hukumanmu Naruto-kun~" Bisik Akeno dengan nada sensual yang diakhir kalimatnya ia menjilat daun telinga Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto memerah.

"Gyaaaa!" jerit Naruto saat Akeno menyeretnya kekamar namun dalam jeritanya Naruto tersenyum dalam hatinya karena dirinya merasa bahagia sekarang dan Naruto berpikir dirinya tidak perlu berubah sifat hanya untuk melindungi dan membahagiakan orang yang ia sayangi cukup hanya dengan selalu berada disisinya itu sudah cukup menurut pemikiran Naruto dan Naruto akan berusaha melindungi serta bertahan hidup demi orang yang ia cintai setidaknya sampai saat ini.

**¤TBC¤**

Yo akhirnya uchida up fic lagi , mohon maaf karena lama up ,sebab uchida banyak urusan :D

Untuk fic yang lain mungkin akan Uchida tunda beberapa waktu karena mau fokus fic ini dulu Dan jika ada yang masih kebingungan bisa bertanya langsung ke Uchida dan untuk kekuatan Naruto masih menjadi Rahasia.

**.Dont Like Dont Read.**

END OST: DISH (FLAME)

**.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

_**.Shin seikatsu Uzumaki Naruto Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

_**.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

**-SAYONARA-**


End file.
